Heylin Daughter
by Aeroza
Summary: Lily Potter met a man, and had his child; a girl. The man didn’t know about said child till nearly a few years later, and this is her story: Weiss Genova Potter
1. Four Days of Misfortune

**Announcements:**

I know I have a lot of stories (Which this would be one of the last ones I will be adding until **One** of them is finished), but after reading the crossover to this new story idea I had; Xiaolin Showdown and Harry Potter, I never truly seen a completed version as such on the site.

So I was thinking of trying my shot at this type of crossover with some familiar Wu, and OC made WU, as this takes place after the **Original Series**. But I truly don't want to state anything, but it will be before that in the beginning, as a unexpected meeting takes place between two certain others, in New York.

Due know this is a potential chapter to my final (Not truly final-final, but you get the idea) story I will be making with the help of RWBYKNIGHT, as such, until I truly get one of them done officially. So in terms to that, due expect sometime eventually, a new Lucy and the Siren's chapter.

So once again I don't own anything; including the mentioning of other franchises within the story as some reference maybe be used within story, and not a crossover besides anything else but between Harry Potter and Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, then Xiaolin Showdown and the other series for it, wouldn't be done already and ongoing.

This fiction is also a M Rating due to what is in it now, so I do hope you enjoy it as I also fixed said errors I saw.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of Abuse and others, Blood, Body Modification (Partial), Shen Gong Wu OC's, OC's made by me, Plot's, Mention of Female's Sizes, Flashback, A goddess appears (Mentioned briefly; Not telling whom), Mention's of Alcohol.

Here is some info:

 **(FLASHBACK BEGINS/ENDS) =** With Lines for true flashbacks

 _Thoughts_ / " _Whispering_ " or in this chapter, " _Will-Spell Speech_ "

" _Think-Speech Human_ " / " **Think-Speech Beast** "

 _ **Letters**_ or _**Empowered thoughts**_ or " _ **Empowered Speech**_ "

(Number at end) = Explained at bottom

So without any further ado… Let's begin this chapter

* * *

 _ **January 2nd, 1995; in New York City, New York:**_

A lone female sighed as she recently came after New Years to this city ever since her husband, James Charles Potter, allowed her to leave; due to knowing he cheated on her while drunk, yet she considered it an act of betrayal, and gave her enough money while seeing she needed to clear her head, and headed to America with Sirius Black; The Hound Dog he is, is currently at the barkeep area and was also flirting with a blonde female that was attractive, from the bar they were at.

This female was known as Lily Maria Evans-Potter, and she was a beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green, almond-shaped eyes depending on her mood or her using her magic as like Sirius, she was a witch in a secret society, in all countries, all over the globe. Lily also wore a decent dress from Sirius suggestion that went well with her hair and eyes, in a light-emerald color that went up to her ankles, and low-heel shoes that were silver-colored, and using a Concealment Charm to hide her wedding ring.

Recently Lily discovered she was adopted as an Evans. But she has yet to take the title of; to James shock from the Two-Sided Mirror form earlier today, a mix between Slytherin and Le Fay; from what her ancestry states.

Lily sighed as she sipped her Cinnamon Whiskey-Fused Coca Cola she ordered while still deeply thinking on things, before feeling a person now sitting next to Lily at her spot, near the end of the bar, "Do you mind if I sit here, My Lady," an accented Chinese voice states to her, and she raised an eyebrow at the man's appearance. He looked to be of a young man in his early twenties with Asian tinted skin and oddly, yellow slitted eyes. His hair rose though above his head and is streaked with green. He also oddly wore a suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around his knees and a belt with; not known to Lily, his insignia on it.

Lily shook her head no to him, and he sat at the stool as he also ordered from smelling what she was drinking, the same thing to the barkeep as he nods, and the man sighed; with Lily for once, being brave after her time away from her husband, "I take it your here to drown your sorrows away as well?"

The man paused at taking a sip of his drink and turned his serpentine eyes to her curiously before stating in brief words; drinking the drink in small sips as if, to enjoy it, "Somewhat My Lady, as I have been on a busy schedule as of late on getting… rare items for myself." He sensed from his nose her emotional state; with his beast secretly to his confusion, wanting to mate with her, "Though I take it you are more-so then I am?"

Lily only nodded as she took of a sip of her drink, "Yes in fact, I only recently came to America to get away from my husband James, after I caught him cheating on me from a party we hosted, from being drunk." The man winced as if, he sympathized with her and states in understanding, "I truly understand as I once had a lover, yet she left due to wanting to seek more of the world and what it had to offer… But she died before she could return and seek me out... and another wanting to mostly be away at times," Lily looked at him sadly at that, which he inwardly scoffed as it was true, but it was mostly his fault in the first place she died; due to his betrayal as a Ex-Monk; from a man he sealed away long ago. The other was due to their recent fight and hoping the object he gotten, would fix that.

"Perhaps My Lady, you have a name to go by?" The man asked as she laughed before stating her name kindly as Lily oddly felt she could truly trust him, "Well, if you must know… It's Lily Evans-Potter; A cheated wife currently taking a break to think things over, before heading back to England." She then looked at him with a head tilt in which he heard his beast-side laugh at him for at thinking the dim light of the bar, made her hair light-up slightly with her eyes also like emeralds, "But who are you, if I may also ask in return?"

"My name, My Lady, is Chase Young. But I knew somehow you were not from here like I am, as I am only visiting as well from Asia on important… business, as usual," he inwardly smirked at seeing her blush that was mixed with embarrassment, and her possibly getting buzzed by seeing three drink cups near her, that Lily has been here for only a while, "Is it my own accent like yours, I take it, that gave it away?" He only nodded as for the past ten or so minutes, they chatted as if, they were long-time friends in which back then Chase for once… was happy to let off some steam; even though he had to make up something, especially the time period after telling her of his true mother's name, and he was also a poor orphan growing up before ending up as a rich man; after discovering oil in his land he owned.

Though he was surprised by her blurted out answer to him( after she was half-drunk, he saw, "Do you… Maybe want to go somewhere more private to where we can talk more?" And once again Chase Young decided to go with his instincts and wondered why back then, did so; with Sirius cheering her on in his truly-drunken state as he did the same to the broad, and one thing led to another, and well in the morning… They slept with each other; with Chase apologizing.

They then hanged-out for a week before they headed back; with Chase being surprised she was a Natural Born Witch, unlike the few Heylin ones he thought she was yet unlike the one he knew back then; that was still sealed away. But what he did not realize is one thing: expect the unexpected on your actions.

* * *

 _ **Eight years later… May 13th, 2003; Returning to Chase's Castle, Somewhere in Asia:**_

We take our gaze to an odd structure within a mountain, although it was high up on a mountain, and its front had the appearance of a demon's face. The door to Chase's lair although was impossible to locate, instead it would open as a large and imposing stone wall only at Chase's will; this door had two torches to either side of it.

But we go further into the area and unlike the outside, the inside resembled that of a palace, filled with beauty and elegance. The immediate inside was a large series of staircases, open rooms, and pools of water. The whole area also glowing blue and was shining white, and there seemed to be an endless amount of rooms and passageways. The hallway to get to the inside from the large stone doors however, were long with poor lighting; with torches on both sides (presumably to intimidate unwanted guests).

But deeper to where we find the owner, Chase Young that is, as he sat down in his throne room. Said room had a large throne and was also the main spot for Chase's minions; like the one he was petting. It also appeared to have changeable ceiling styles, going from night, to sunset, to midnight, to dusk.

Chase Young was somewhat upset yet still understood the Water Monk's; Omi's plight, yet nothing changed thankfully, after he sensed that the timeline was returned to the way it was. But he was still frustrated that he lost once again after learning Raimundo or the Wind Monk, was their leader now. He was greeted by his enslaved warriors he defeated in honorable combat as a price of them being his servants; for all time, and thought deeply as he was currently rubbing the Amazoness Tiger Enslaved Cat he owned. _I wouldn't be surprised as Monks, they would win the day once again; As a balance of good and evil must be kept… But for some reason, I felt troubled by an old heart-like attack on my way here._

Before arriving to his lair, Chase felt a sharp pain in his chest that he knew wasn't at all normal; to truly not indicate a heart attack, but something else, to which he knew yet needed time to think it over.

He stood still as well as the Tigress after hearing a squawk of an owl; a Barn Owl to his surprise as it seemed to be carrying a document of sorts while also flying to him, and it landed on his lap. He then raised a brow as the bird extended its leg for him to take it.

Wondering how a ordinary bird that seems intelligent enough was able to bypass his lands barrier, he unrolled it and began to read it; shocked afterwards.

 _ **Greetings to one Mr. Chase Young,**_

 _ **We at Gringotts National Bank; British Version, wish for you to come to our bank at once due to circumstances we think you should be made aware of, as it has been eight years too late from discovering things kept secret from you**_

 _ **In due time you will understand as this is a Goblin-Sent Owl, and is further awaiting your reply. You may bring a bodyguard or whoever you may trust with the information we will be given to you once our meeting is underway. Please due take note your own letter must be made as this letter is keyed for a Go-To-And-Back Portkey to wherever you are, to our bank lobby.**_

 _ **We are also sorry for the inconvenience of maybe interrupting any personal time you may have.**_

 _ **From King Ragnok; Goblin King of Gringotts**_

Chase narrowed his eyes at this in suspicion, yet shrugged as he snapped his finger and a lion changed into a Aztec warrior man that was also ready for battle, "You called, My Liege?" He gestured to the note as all these years of being enslaved has some doubts mixed with benefits, and after reading he understood, as he went back to his cat form and came back with paper from his mouth a few minutes later.

Chase wrote a reply back at him stating he would be there in seven minutes, and was glad Wuya was currently not here as she would constantly bug him, and the bird to his surprise as well as the two cats, changed into a owl-like phoenix and it winked while also vanishing, into an icy-mist.

Seven minutes later, he alongside the two cats as they also came in their gear; The Amazoness was tall and up to seven or eight feet in height, and was athletically muscled mixed with decently perfect frame, and she wore plated gear to represent she was once part of the Amazon's of old. The Aztec man with better detailing now; from removing his helm, had dark-brown hair and eyes that was fringed slightly like his animal form, and was also decent looking.

The bank though was to Chase's surprise was run by actual Goblins that he thought all went out, nearly three hundred years ago; thinking that letter was a joke as there was a catchphrase that teleported the three here. One of them saw the man and his two bodyguards appear, and came over while bowing; to secretly surprise him more, with respect, "You perchance be Master Chase Young?"

Chase only nodded stiffly as he was not still all used to knowing that the race survived, "Then will you follow me, our King Ragnok would like to speak to you privately alongside your… Guards?"

Chase was led by the Goblin later known by a scowled statement from him, as Griphook, and was intrigued after also asking questions of what they did as it seems they run a bank to the same magical's that Lily was part of; he nearly forgotten about back then, was a part of.

Nearly ten minutes later though after seeing some sights, the four finally came to a pair of double-set doors made of pure silver with rock and gems fused into it, and once entered he was impressed once again at seeing a armored Goblin that wore dark-plated gear over leather armor, and had small scabbards on his sides, and sat in a large throne-like chair that was in front of a desk. The room itself has dark-red oak shelving with list of names on their language on each drawer as well as a view behind the Goblin King of the tons of carts come and going with not only Goblins, but with their customers possibly visiting their vaults.

He scowled at Chase; with said person knowing that is their way of smiling, yet he had a glint in his eyes as if, he knew something that he didn't know; his two bodyguards giving a warning growl at him for, and quickly shut up from seeing their Master's look, "May your gold flow freely, Chase Young; Ex-Xiaolin Monk, we have finally able to contact you after finding things out... Nearly a year ago."

Chase narrowed his eyes at the king and states firmly, "What do you mean you have been trying to contact me for that long?" The King sighed as he states to him with a true scowl this time; he saw, "You see this has to do with someone you may have met, and the reason as to why Griphook also greeted you as such, as he is the Manager of the Accounts for the Potter Fortune."

Chase then realized one thing by that very last name, with his eyes narrowed as he now stated a name he thought would never leave his lips, "Lily Potter?" Ragnok merely nodded with a somewhat solemn look to his face, "Exactly to whom we are speaking slightly about, as we discovered she made a secret will that contains the original mixed in."

His two bodyguards saw him stiffen and he then stated with wide, serpentine eyes at him in sudden shock for once, they all saw clearly on Chase's face, "She has passed then?" King Ragnok only nodded while stating in an explanation as such, to him, "Yes, she was murdered by the Avada Kedavra or Killing Curse as such, by a Dark Lord; To this very day, the British Society fears as saying his supposed name; Voldemort as such. As back then, he made his name a taboo to them all and would then send his so-called army; Known as the Death Eaters, at the location and see fit to do whatever occurred: Rape, death, the works."

Chase paused to think on this briefly yet recalled what the King said, "What or where is this will of hers, if I may say, King?" He saw the King Goblin give a smirk as he then brought out a metallic tube of sorts, from under his desk, "Right here Master Young, and so you know: She made it be a permanent Speaking Will; That way no convicting meddlesome old fools would interfere as he did truly seal off both hers and her husband's will."

Eyes narrowed still, he then sternly asked the King then, "By chance do you know who may have done so?" It was here Ragnok scowled once again truly, "Yes, as it was a powerful male currently in position of not only the Hogwarts schooling, but in the Witch and Wizard Government: Albus Dumbledore. But besides this, I think it would be wise to hear what Miss Evans-Potter would have to say," Ragnok states while bringing things back to business, and Chase only nodded in his seat before the Goblin King gave Chase, to his confusion, the spelled container, "Only those besides myself can open them, as they are keyed to their very wellbeing."

Chase was hesitant for once, and he then unscrewed the lid and was surprised as a mist escaped and it then took a shape of Lily herself in the air, with her wearing robes Chase saw that were indeed for comfort, yet from her look in her recordings eyes; he realized, were filled with regret. " _This is; If it comes to pass… My last will and testament of me; Lily Maria Evans-Slytherin-Le Fay-Potter. I have a few things to state to everyone, even to one of the few who actually lifted my spirits, Chase Young._ " Now this surprised not only him but his bodyguards, as the recording continued, " _James, if your alive and have our child; My daughter, know that I didn't try to fool you yet she isn't yours... She is Chase Young's. But oddly once she was born early due to an unexpected attack on us, you aided us by donating your blood; Making it official as an adopted father to her. I wanted to tell you both; You mostly James, but every time I get a chance, it was taken away from either Dumbledore, or the Order itself._ "

They saw the recording sigh before looking back up and continued still, " _Besides that, Chase... I do regret not telling you at all; If you're hearing my will. I need to leave my demands as such, and I do hope all those I considered family would be here with you as well… Well, here goes._ " The recording sighed once more before stating things; with eyes that held a lot of emotions in them, " _As I stated: This is my will and testament as Lily Maria Evans-Slytherin-Le Fay-Potter, and these terms must be carried out after I am done speaking: To Remus Lupin; My wolf of a friend, I leave my summer cottage to you within that land from James' help, as a home for you as you also found that town to be kind and non-prejudiced to Werewolves, and I also leave you half the amount that James would leave you to eventually live off and find yourself someone to love you as who you are, and a copy of my notes to maybe communicate with Moony over; As equals._ _To my husband James, I leave my belongings to you... However as we both know that Dark Lord is after us, then that goes to my Daughter_ _instead._ "

She then scowled at the next part before resuming, " _To Peter Pettigrew… I leave you nothing except hoping you are satisfied of betraying us; Even me from being our True Secret Keeper, as I am doing this while me and James are_ _hiding._ " Lily's recording then sighed while being half-playful about the next person, " _To Sirius Black and one of my Daughter's Godparents: I leave you with the care and aiding of my Daughter; If he ain't able to do so, then it goes to Chase Young as he is her father by True Blood. If my will is being read, please give Chase Young, James Charles Potter's Will as well as he has a part in that one. I don't know what he will say once we're both done with ours as we are in two different rooms at the moment, doing this. But besides this, to you Chase as besides being our Daughter's parent and caretaker for all her life, I give you my journals and notes on all things I have personally kept so you may possibly teach our child, and maybe help her when the times comes as she is under a prophecy of sorts; Two of them. And until she is fourteen years old officially, you will be personally responsible of upholding the vaults within Gringotts for my family titles._ "

The recording seemed to be hesitant yet she stated a name he knew well from her tales, long ago, " _To Snape; If he is here or back in Hogwarts, please forgive me for all those years ago as my gift to you; As I have a feeling my daughter might end up in your house… call it a hunch, is my potion notes that are to be copied and to only stay within Severus Snape's ownership for him to use as he sees fit, and to maybe put anything past your and James's spite, as he would have apologized as well._ " She then looked sad and stated a message he guessed, for her child they had; which he was still shocked by, " _To my only child: I truly hope you grow up to be a wonderful woman of your own; With no one controlling your life as I don't know what happened to you Godmother that went missing a day after graduating from Hogwarts; as from this Will I can name her as such, your Aunt Bellatrix Black. She could possibly help you understand your Black Heritage from being James adoptive sister; If she is found, as my only thing besides our fortune to you and Chase, is that you will get my letters I saved for you as they are also charmed to only open, at a certain age. I hope I will see you grow up, but if I don't, then please make sure as you get older; No matter what gender you prefer, I will even in death support you._ "

The recording from Lily then let out a tear at this, with Chase understanding her plight, " _So this ends my Will for myself, and Chase know one more thing before I stop the spell: I did love you for who you are, and I hope you can forgive me for keeping you in the dark. End recording on Oct 30th, 1995._ " The mist faded away as the lid suddenly lifted and screwed itself back up. Chase was then handed a copy of James own tube-message he figured yet decided to play it later, as he was still deeply thinking about what he heard from Lily; about him, and his child; which still surprised him as such.

"Where is Lily's daughter at this moment?" Chase finally asked before frowning when the Goblin King also frowned and told him, "That is more difficult as Dumbledore has placed her from what we figured, with Lily's adoptive sister," the King answered. Chase frowned still while recalling Lily talking about them during their talks, but all he knew was that they hated all things magic, or anything that disturbs on their sense or normality. "Do you know the name of the child and what street they are on?" Chase asked, "The child's name is Weiss Genova Potter or dubbed Gem; From her eyes, and the street our latest team reported is on 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," the King answered.

Eyes narrowing at this, he turned to the Amazon near him and made the King jump as she changed into a Tiger afterwards, "Find her and if she is under threat: Deal with it and return my child to my Palace." Once the animal left, King Ragnok gave Chase a wicked grin of satisfaction and was stunned after by his words, "Since Lily was a few that respected us Goblins, we can make it whatever occurs was an accident, so no worries Heylin Prince."

Now Chase growled and slammed a fist; making an indent on the iron desk and not affecting the King Goblin at all, "How do you truly know who I am?" Chase was then taken aback by his short answer; with a 'Of course' from him back, as he was getting ready to leave, "Merlin told us alongside Morgana."

* * *

It was currently in the middle of the day in the rural neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey. Mostly everyone was doing their own thing.

But for one child, the oddest little girl that lives in the home labeled Number 4 Privet Drive... That was a different story.

She; the child, was currently weeding in the heatwave they had for nearly three days, "You better have them done by noon or else no food for you, and you get another beating," a male voice shouted from inside the nice A/C conditioned house. Hidden in the bushes nearby though, the Amazon saw her state, _How dare they do that to her,_ she thought to herself while seeing the child's current appearance.

She looked to be a few years younger then she actually is; from what the Amazon knew she was from scent, either seven or eight, and wore boy clothing that was too big for her, yet she was also secretly surprised as her eyes were emeralds; if you saw them right, yet they were serpentine-based; like her Masters, as she also had a green streak in her pitch-black hair that was both messy and short, and she also had a pale-toned skin color. The little girl also had her Master's ears as well that briefly showed from her hair, and that odd-looking scar that was in the middle of her forehead.

Despite this, the Amazon saw the child seemed to enjoy this task at least; despite seeing the child wipe sweat off her delicate brow. Though she frowned as the child wasn't wearing gloves to do this task, and winced while putting a finger in her mouth.

The Amazon was confused though as the child looked left and right before to her stunned eyes, looked right at that weed; her eyes glowing briefly as it then decayed for a few moments and in place, was a flower that was her eye color, and was also in shape of a star. "There, that takes care of you Mr. Prickly Weed," she heard the child state in a British accent to herself, as she resumed her work.

It seems it wasn't her lucky day though as she was pricked again and saw a forked tongue from her mouth as the child was showing to have a small cut on her hand; hearing a hiss of minor pain from the child, she watched as she glared at the other weed that refused to budge at all. There was slight blood leaking from said cut yet she only kept glaring as the flower decayed and fully disintegrated. "Take that you bloody weed, you cannot defeat me at all!"

The Amazoness sweat dropped from her hiding spot and saw that the child was playing mixed with her acting like her Master was, in combat, nearly several ages ago, _It seems she is somewhat a mixture of them both._ The child jumped and quickly turned around from the same male voice shouting at her, "Girl, you better be done as soon, you have to make our dinner; Otherwise you will be locked back in that cupboard again with no food for three days!"

"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon," the child states fearfully; adding onto her suspicions as she saw a yellowish bruise from minor movement of the child's sleeve being raised, as the child continued to work and held back flinches of pain, _It would seem my observations would have to wait as my instincts; Thanks to Master, is telling me to introduce myself,_ The Amazon thought to herself as she did just that, and was thankfully reminding herself at wearing a new outfit to do this task since she also snuck out without sound, in her cat form, and went to the side of the fence and changed into her female self.

She was still tall as an Amazon, but she wore decent clothing for females of her age, for comfort; from the suggestion of her fellow female panther within Chase's enslaved army before her task at hand, as it was mostly a dark-green summer dress and sandals.

The child, Weiss Genova Potter that is, stopped as a shadow covered her frame and turned and also gapped at seeing the pretty lady before her, and the lady seemed amused from seeing the child's blush on her face, "It seems hot out today for gardening, don't you agree child?" The Amazon asked her.

Weiss blinked at her yet states in a half-lie; not seeing that the Amazon frowned before placing a smile on her face, "No, not really… It-It's a good day t-to do this Mam." Seeing she wasn't at all done; mentally reminding herself to possibly tell her Master about his child's interest, Weiss was stunned by the kind lady's offer, "Well… Maybe things would go faster if you had help then?"

"Yo-You would he-help me?" Weiss states while shocked still, with the Amazon holding back a growl yet stated kindly to what she now knew might be an abused child of her Master's, "It seems you need it at least… You know maybe I should introduce myself: My name Akela or Kela for short, what's yours, if I may ask?" She placed a finger to her lips before looking at the child to secretly make sure she gotten the right area at last, as it took her forever to look at which house the child lived in, "W-Weiss Potter, Mam," Weiss stated shyly to Akela.

Now knowing she has the right child, she smiled and began helping her with the weeds; not saying anything about the child using magic, she also figured as such to help her better. "GIRL," Weiss jumped with the Amazon frowning at seeing a walrus of a blonde haired man in ordinary clothing, glaring at his Master's daughter, "What are you doing having this normal woman helping a freak like you," the walrus yelled while trying on being secretive yet failing from leering at the Amazon, as said female knew all men would do so; due to their figure she had. "I offered to help her out Mr. … Who are you perchance?"

Seeing his face had hidden rage yet was calmed as an act, stated his name shortly to her then, "Vernon Dursley, and sorry to state this but, I must get this Girl back inside to do something important," she held back a growl as the walrus; Vernon, grabbed Weiss secretly in a firm grip, as she saw the child's face briefly went paler than before, as she was also dragged without words by him, and a door slammed shut as well.

Frowning, the Amazon put her ear next to the door and used a spell to listen in. "What did you tell that woman, you Freak?" Hearing whimpers from the child, she heard her fearfully state back to the walrus, "N-Nothing Uncle Vernon, s-she j-just helped me w-with the g-garden." She held herself still as she heard the child get slapped onto the floor within moments, "No more telling me lies Girl, otherwise I will have my way with you again, since I sent your Aunt and Cousin out, at the moment."

Eyes wide in anger at his words, knowing what he meant, she heard the child whimper as she began begging for him to stop hitting her, while he states only for her to tell the truth, "That's it."

Vernon from inside the average living room, was choking the child with her face slowly turning blue from the lack of air, until he jumped and she quickly moved away from the door being busted in and also seeing that female, he narrowed his eyes right at her, "What are you doing here, and why in the hell you broken my house door for, Woman?!" Instantly though he was grasping for his neck as he quickly held against a cracked wall now; with the Amazon narrowing her eyes at him in utter and pure hatred, "You alright Princess Weiss?" Akela states in concern as the child was wide eyed on her spot on the floor nearby, and held back a whimper as her throat hurts.

Akela growled at Vernon before firmly stating, "If you have harmed my Master's child in ways; In which for sure hope the Gods you didn't, then you will suffer by his judgement." She gripped harder in her hold, and easily tossed the man aside as he was then clutching his breath and scooted away from Akela in terror, as the Amazon was able to smell where Weiss slept and growled even more after gathering her few things, grabbed her, and left.

Unknown to them, a dusty trunk that was shaking from the attic, glowed and vanished alongside a dusty object as well, and appeared at Chase Young's room's closet.

* * *

Sitting on his throne with half-patients as to await his slave's orders; as it has been an hour and a half from her last report, he jumped as a familiar Wu; The Golden Tiger Claws he snatched and gave to his slave for easier transport, came back with an unexpected surprise as said surprise was passed out currently while trying to breath still, "What is the meaning of this Akela?"

"Master, she is hurt and needs treatment for a lot of things, as I think the home she was sent to… Abused her as well as more outcomes in which justice must be swift, against your Daughter." Akela states to Chase as he got up and came down to her, and seeing he was right he narrowed his eyes and stated a name loudly; with it echoing throughout the area, "Wuya!"

Wuya; who appeared in black and green smoke briefly with annoyance on her face, wore a black female monk's uniform with a purple outline and a red sash, with no footwear, and on tiptoe almost always as she has big, long red hair with a few flips in it. Her eyes are stormy-bright green, and she has some features as well: large claw-like hands, fang-like teeth, and pointed ears.

"What is it you want- Who the hell is this?" Wuya began to state before freezing in place at seeing a child in Akela's arms and she also seemed to be having trouble breathing. "That is my child your referring to Wuya; Heal her now," Chase states in a firmed order while also stunning The Heylin Witch yet nodded in compliance; but muttering, as with her magic she wordlessly casted at the child did heal her while scanning Weiss, at the same time; freezing the Heylin Witch in place.

"Where perchance you found this child at?" Wuya states firmly with a tone Chase recognized as hidden anger and rage, "At her previous caretakers, Mistress Wuya, as I feared she wouldn't last longer if I didn't interfere." Akela states as Wuya saw the child was breathing yet was now passed out, in Akela's arms.

Wuya looked at the scars that were now visible, "Has she been..." Wuya trailed off; not wanting to finish that sentence with Chase seeing said scars and bruising; with angered eyes, as he withheld his transformation; his beast telling him to kill the mortals that did this to their hatchling. "And more I'm afraid as from what I overheard from that walrus, he sexed her, Master."

Now that did it as he then roared after changing; with him breathing a fire blast that was aimed at their spot originally, before he blinked and looked at his child. The reptile form he was now changed into stood on two legs, has large claws and teeth, with dark-green scaling; with a tan underhide as well.

Chase then stated in a hissed order, from his deeper voice; surprising both the Heylin Witch and the Amazon as his orders were to her; before he left, "Watch her until my return, as far as I'm concerned: You may stay in mortal form as long as you wish as her Nanny, Akela. I shall return," as he was leaving, Wuya commented with a gulp to the new nanny to his kid, "I feel half-sorry for those foolish humans, but they are getting to what they owe now." And Akela merely nodded as she alongside Wuya who also detected magic within the girl, went with her to a room prepared for a child.

The rooms walls matched the area as well as some of the furniture, and there was a Queen-Sized bed while blank at first, Wuya shall allow the girl to decorate it anyway she wishes . . . even if it means filling it with her eventual anime collection, from a minor glimpse into the future. _I just hope she's more into the action oriented genre... Even if she'll copy the spells,_ Wuya thought while laying the sleeping girl on the bed, as she also thought she looked cute laying like that.

With Chase, he was already on his way to his child's former . . . soon to be dead caretakers. " _ **They will pay to what they done to our Hatchling,**_ " Chase's bestial side roared in anger in Chase's mind, as he secretly took the Tiger Claws to easily get to said neighborhood his servant was previously at, " _Yes, but I want to find out why they treated her as such, before doing so,_ " Chase states back to his half that was made for him long, long ago.

Stopping near the block, he sensed something was off and shifted into his human self, and as he neared the supposed former home of his daughter, the immortal froze at seeing the door was opened by force. He walked into the home in caution and was stunned to find a fat boy and man dead, with him smelling they have been recently been killed not to long ago, yet he smelled another near death nearby, and moving quickly, he saw a horse-like female as she clutched her lower stomach area that seemed to have been stabbed a few times, and she went wide eyes in fear at him, "S-Stay back!" She weakly stated as she scooted away from him.

Seeing the injury while oddly smelling brimstone, he decided he wanted information after knowing who she was; from recalling Lily's words, "Tell me a few things, and I will call the police for you." She quickly nodded while wincing in pain, "Are You related to Lily Evans?"

It seems that made her look to him in shock, "You… You can't be that Young fellow she mentioned, in her letters!?" Chase narrowed his eyes before seeing regret in her orbs, "I am… But how is it that you-" "That.. That old fool made me hate her; I never… never did for either… of them," Seeing the truth with her looking as if, she just awoken from a long dream, he then debated the choices and decided within moments; since blood was gushing even more from the odd wound, he thought looked familiar; along the dead two bodies down below from the blades and claw-like marks, "I may be able to save you, but in doing so… You will be serving me."

Seeing she was unresponsive, he didn't hesitate while he waved his chi energy, and she was quickly turned into a house cat; a ginger one with eyes similar to the female he just committed servitude towards. She was also passed out currently as well. He then picked up the cat with ease, yet froze at seeing a familiar shuriken, "So for what reason was he sent to end this family, before I can…" Chase trailed off yet instantly sweat dropped as he then heard his Beast rant briefly, of not ending them at all.

Seeing that nothing was salvageable, he grabbed the the phone and called the police, and then left via the Golden Tiger Claws back to his palace. However if he stayed, he would of seen reddened eyes peeking out from the darkness of the shaded-part of the home in frustration, before vanishing.

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts: School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Headmaster Office:**_

A certain old man was panicking as the few instruments that tracked his sacrificial lamb of sorts; as he was using this body as a vessel to that deal he made long ago, were breaking into pieces and the charms on them, gone.

The Child's Tracking Charm on his glasses: Gone.

The Child's Blood Ward: Gone.

And many others, as the only one that remained, was the charm to know she was alive.

Scowling as he hid the object into his desk; as thankfully the last Headmaster/Headmistress's paintings were sleeping otherwise he would get a ear scolding, and his forced familiar in which he dubbed as Fawkes, was sleeping as well. _I will just have to wait until the brat comes, and then my plans would unfold._ 'Dumbledore' mentally states to himself as he popped a Sherbet Lemon candy into his mouth as he resumed his previous task to his ire: Grading tons of papers and checking them over.

He then stiffened before relaxing, as he now sensed his hired help; after paying the man a few gallons in bags with not only Golden Coins, but oddly Red Velvet candies, "Ah, it seems you have returned after all, Red Knight."

A man came out of the shadows that wore dark-red, full-body armor with cloth mixed to his armor alongside the sounds of the clanking it would give; which was dark-blue in color, and had a helm in shape of a Eagle with two devil-like horns on the helm's forehead. " **It has been half-done as such, but why did you hired me to kill that family in the first place? Wouldn't anyone be suspicious as to their deaths?** " He questioned with his voice being deeper with that helm on; echoing as a result.

"No, not entirely at all Red Knight. As they all had it coming for not telling me of spoiling the Weapon, as such; In defilement… But alas, that may have been my fault as I may have overcharmed Vernon; that fat of a man you killed, as such." 'Dumbledore' confessed to the Magical Mercenary; as Red Knight merely narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster as thankfully his helm is mind-reading proof, otherwise he would be in deep trouble by what he was sensing from the old coot, was anything but ordinary. "Regardless; Here is your payment in full, Red Knight, as agreed," 'Dumbledore' states kindly in his grandfatherly tone by placing both a full bag of golden coins and candy on his desk as the mercenary took the bags, and was thankful the charms were dispelled by the thanks of the runes in his armor, canceled both potion and charms on both bags while also concealing them into his robes.

" **It has been… a pleasure of sorts doing business with you Headmaster, But now I must go and seek a specific item still, so until the next deal is struck, farewell,** " Red Knight states as he changed into a blood-red eagle of sorts, and flew off.

'Dumbledore' though wasn't amused as he then finished the last stacks of papers and decided to head to Honeydukes and get more of his treat, as he realized he ate the last one.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back at Chase's Palace…**_

The Amazon was once again placing a cold rag on the feverish Weiss' forehead as it seemed something from the kids scar was bothering her; even Wuya sensed it was more foul then she ever would of done, from her Heylin Spells healing Chase's daughter.

"Master has been gone for sometime Mistress… Maybe he ran into a complication?" Akela questioned while seeing to amuse the Heylin Witch, motherly concern as the Amazon was making sure when she needs to place a new rag on the little girl, "I hardly think so Akela, as if he did, he would mostly tell me to either leave him be or heal him." Hearing the child moan while in her fever, Wuya was going to comment about something as Chase Young just came into the room yet froze in place.

Unlike all the times seeing things, she oddly saw to stun her, saw two odd Wu. The first was to what she knew was the Zodiac Watch; a powerful object that Dashi made after traversing to another dimension temporarily, and found a demon to based this on. The other was the Scythe of Chaos; another powerful object that has unknown abilities that Dashi was too drunk to even recall.

"You sensed a Shen Gong Wu awakening?" Chase firmly asked while eyeing his daughter with concern; already placing the child's supposed aunt with the other cats for later, and Wuya shakily nodded for once and stated to make their eyes wide, "Two powerful ones: One's back in London, England, and another in San Francisco, California; Each inside a statue." After he was told what they were, he was going to leave to get those items before they froze and to his ire, he was oddly attached to his daughter; even seeing a strand of magic linking them and making her whimper from being far apart.

"It seems Master, that you have no choice but to take the child with you, and if you want, I can protect her as such… As she might awaken anytime since her fever seems to be lessening by being near you." It truly seems Akela was correct, as Weiss was less feverish, and seemed content now within the Amazon's arms.

Sighing in frustration while holding the bridge of his nose, he looked at Wuya to even stun her, "I will do these challenges and get both items, you are to guard my child. Is that clear Wuya?" Nodding quickly at the firm look, he with the two older females and his daughter, then left via the Golden Tiger Claws.

* * *

A while later, the four came to London first and seeing it was near the bridge, they prepared for anything; especially if the Monks would appear. Though Chase was thankful his child was sleeping peacefully now instead of feverish sleep.

Seeing a statue that resembled a mystic-like male that resembled between a mage and a monk; with it covered in partial moss from being in the middle of the water originally; oddly seeing a strange-looking watch on the statues wrist; sort of resembled to Ben10 watch but mostly silver in color, and had twelve animal-like images on the top that you press down on… in which refused to budge, "It seems Dashi made it that no one truly evil can obtain it," Wuya finally states to Chase.

Chase scowled but before he could reply back, they stiffen at seeing a certain flying machine landing nearby, and the hatch opened to see four individuals exiting in a flip before landing into a formation; three males and a female.

The first male was a very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head. Whilst having yellow skin, he has a big forehead where nine white dots appear. Aside from this, he has elongated thin black eyebrows and small black eyes. He also wore a monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes.

The second male is a handsome young Brazilian teenager with a round face, brown hair, thick eyebrows, green eyes and spiked hair. He's tall (but still shorter than the male next to him) with a lean but muscular physique. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers.

The finale male was the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms, and wore a tannish-brown cowboy hat.

The last monk; which was the female, was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She also has a black ponytail. From what we see of her robes, she appears to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs have a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She has light red/bright pink-rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby-blue eyes. She has mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels.

These are Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, and Kimiko Tohomiko; the four Xiaolin Monks under the tutelage of Master Fung, at the Xiaolin Temple, and the wielders of the four main elements.

They four froze at not only seeing Chase here, but Wuya, one of his slaved warriors and… a little girl? "Has Chase Young decided to kidnap of the girls?" Omi states to his friends with them ignoring his odd speech, as they for once agreed with the boy, "I reckon Omi might be right, but it seems rather off Chase might do tha'," Clay states as like him, Kimiko quickly saw the resemblance to the girl and Chase.

"Regardless, we need to get the Zodiac Watch from them," Raimundo states firmly as they got their personal Wu Weapons and with aid from the Wind Monk, headed right to them as Chase before he leapt, reminded Wuya, "Guard not only my child, but the Wu." As Chase and the four Monks began to take blows, Wuya was quickly bored with the Amazon merely holding the child; not any of them knowing she was waking up.

Weiss finally woke up with a quiet yawn and a half-dazed mind before stiffening at the spot; seeing to her half-dazed mind in confusion of five strangers fighting surprisingly on the water under the London Bridge, a female that made her blush next to the only female she knew; Akela, as she was in her arms. Though she nearly helped as the red-head female made a green shield that luckily blocked a large water attack of sorts by accident, yet Akela and her got knocked down still as she was near the statue, and Wuya and her eyes widen as the odd watch jumped from the statue and attached itself into Weiss' left-arm; near the now crumbling statue on her left-arms wrist.

Scared as to what was going on, she tried getting the odd thing off her wrist and even tried biting it with failure as Akela was stunned alongside the Heylin Witch before they all froze still, as something seemed to be lurking within the water.

"Rai, whats going on!?" Kimiko states in panic as they all dodged the tentacles the size of school buses that suddenly emerged; within moments, and tried to hit them all, before Chase froze and heard a young girl's scream; also causing the Monks to look at the direction at seeing Weiss was in one of the tentacles; with Dojo finally arriving and once the head emerged with thousands of sharp teeth, they froze at seeing a familiar Shen Gong Wu on the top of the Kraken's head in the center, " **The Blue Skull!?** " Both dragon and Heylin Witch stated aloud together.

Despite another Shen Gong Wu revealing itself without meaning to, Chase narrowed his eyes as he saw his child was in true fear and confusion as to what was happening, "A truce temporarily is needed, if I want my child freed from this Sea-Beast." Chase ignored the four jaw drops at his confession before leaping and shifted into his lizard form, and breathed fire at one tentacle. "Did my ears not hearing correctly, or does Chase Young have a child?" Hearing the girl's screams of help made them ignore Omi's words, as the four quickly sped up and tried to attack the Kraken, with Wuya and Akela also trying as well; from their ends.

Weiss not known to them was truly scared as the last thing she recalled was her Uncle Vernon choking her, and now she wore a thing that refused to remove itself, and being held up by a octopus. Her eyes though were unknowingly glowing as clouds suddenly began to form all around London, and random occurrences were happening: Fires were being brought into existence from trash bins, Water from all the fire hydrants were being forced while attacking randomly like tentacles at innocent people or cars, the ground was also shaking near a park alongside uncontrolled gusts of wind being used, within alleys; forcing trash to splatter on random people, and a lot of other things that would be recorded as the oddest phenomenon in London's history.

Chase saw to confuse him in his current form while slashing at a tentacle that was trying to nab him, three twisters being formed now in the water near the sea; lightning also being produced and shocking things randomly on the bridge. Yet everyone saw Weiss' eyes glowing while in fear; with Chase suddenly understanding things as he kept leaping/attacking with his claws or fire breath, against the tentacles to get to his child.

Weiss screamed again as she was tossed by Raimundo slicing the appendage before being caught again by another; feeling like she was going to puke as she then stilled in more fear; the area going further into chaos in London as it opened its falling mouth to devour her. "Get down kid!" The child heard a female voice state as a flaming fist pinched the Kraken's one of four eyes; making it screech at the Fire Monk in utter pain before dropping Weiss a lot in the air, by flinging, and she was falling quickly, and was caught by a lizard; who gracefully landed onto the ground.

Weiss only hugged the thing due to her petrified state, with the thing being Chase as he only patting her gently on the back before placing her near Wuya. To the Heylin Witch's ire, she felt the child held onto her quickly with Chase also stating in a growl, "Watch my child," and began attacking the Kraken alongside the Monks; not seeing the eyes redden in a mixture of rage and something else.

After nearly several minutes, the Kraken fled with the Blue Skull falling from its top part of its head in which Clay caught, and the monster was also fleeing in fear, as the weather and other things within London, began to settle within moments.

The Monks didn't know what to say as Chase changed back into his mortal form, and grabbed his child who was crying tears and only hugged him he figured, due to being in both fear and confusion, "So…. Since when you had a kid, Young," Raimundo states as they saw it was a lost cause of getting the watch; recalling from Master Fung's words on the watch being stuck to whoever it chooses. Though they were surpsied like the Heylin Side was as the watch itself sunk into Weiss and was secretly inside of her; her magic fusing the Wu to her entire being.

Chase only gave him a look as he comforted his child, and before they could take off, Wuya and Dojo froze after sensing the other active Shen Gong Wu, was on the move for some reason, and heading right to them.

"Uh guys, big problem… the Scythe of Chaos is on its way here, big time," Dojo nervously states as he was a green Chinese Dragon with a small red goatee and tail tip; the goatee under his chin, and a yellow fringe from the middle part of his spine to the tail tip, and two arms with clawed hands; on both his current size and his other: a 40 foot tall version.

"How can that be, Shen Gong Wu can't move themselves, unless they are like the Serpent Tail," Omi states nervously as the little girl they saw stopped crying and hiccuped once after feeling safe; they figured, and looked at them all in half-fear while in Chase's arms.

Weiss though was confused as she looked at everyone while oddly feeling… calm in the lizard-man's arms; also turning away once she saw he looked at her. They all froze at hearing a dark-like chuckle as a figure appeared while wielding the metallic-like Shen Gong Wu.

It was a dark-plated warrior whose eyes misted icy-blue under the demon-like armor he wore, and was seven feet tall with skulls of dragons on both of his shoulders; fused into that armor, as a icy-mist kept going out of the eye sockets. "After all these years… I have been brought back to defeat you once again, Chase Young," the figure states in a rich-yet-deep Egyptian accent to them all; Weiss cowering as he looked at her in interest while Chase growled at him, "A spawn of a dragon… My this is my lucky day; Especially sensing she is the Harmony Dragon."

Now that stunned them all with Chase stating in narrowed, serpentined eyes, "You lie, Shard. That is only a myth told by Monks and Heylin for years on end." Now that got them all confused before hearing Shard chuckle, the scythe glowing a dark energy before fading away into itself, "It is early enough time as such for the child to be born anyways, as you recalled of my own Master? Soon he will be brought into existence, and this world will suffer as being enslaved, by the Ancient Dark."

That made Chase grip a confused Weiss in a protective hug-like-hold of sorts, and he chuckled more while preparing an attack without warning, "Chaos Slice," with a single wave of the scythe, Shard scowled under his helm as they were able to dodge the attack, and they saw a crevice was made briefly in the water before fading.

Chase handed his child to Akela and stated firmly to even shock them; the four monks and Wuya as well, "Go with the Monks and protect my daughter, of what he states is true, then I will distract him while you all get away," Raimundo heard the protective tone he had while glaring at Shard; who was patiently waiting for him. Wuya looked nervously as she also recalled Shard being a opponent that nearly harmed Chase back then to the point all those years ago, to a coma; for nearly a week.

"Wuya, you are to return to my palace with the Monks and stay there until I say so," Wuya was about to argue before Chase blocked a dark-like blast of fire aimed at her; with impressive speed, "Go now!" And with that, they took off quickly with Wuya using the Golden Tiger Claws the Heylin Prince tossed at her; the Silver Manta Ray quickly deactivating and sticking within Raimundo's pockets.

* * *

Akela drop-rolled with the Little Mistress as she still sensed Weiss was scared, as Wuya seemed to hold in a laugh as the four monks fell on top of each other, with their leader she recalled the Wind Monk was, complaining at being on the bottom this time.

"Hey, what gives?" Raimundo states to no one yet Wuya merely shrugged as the other slaved cats except the newest addition, was in guard yet resumed their doings from Akela telling them to stand down, "Beats me Monk, but if it's for his own reasons telling you to stay, then who am I to judge."

"The Master would have his reasons as such to allow you four temporary stay, Xiaolin Monks, but it seems that person is more of a threat then you," Akela states to make them blink; with Omi staying aloud to even make the Amazon to sweat drop, "You can speak!?"

Though they all turned to a less-scared Weiss; but still confused mixed with being aware now as she was still held by Akela, "W-Why wouldn't Miss Akela not speak? She is a pretty l-lady after all?" That got Wuya and some of the cats; one being a black panther with stripes on her back to chuckle at their comrades misfortune, as Akela did indeed blush, "Because she is a cat that works for Chase!" Omi states to her as if, that explained everything, and made Weiss confused as he face faulted by her new question to that, "But Mr. Lizard has a lot of cats, and I think t-their pretty."

Clay seeing the little girl is shy with all but Omi; realizing she has yet to know that Chase might be her dad, was about to state something until Wuya butted her head in before he could; relieved secretly as she stated it before he could, "But Princess, that man is your father and-" "Mr. Lizard is my D-Daddy? I was t-told he left Mo-Mommy and O-Other Daddy as they died to a Car." That caused Wuya to frown with Weiss hiding into the Amazon's clothing while also growling at the Heylin Witch briefly for, "But it gets me to wonder though why that weird armored man called this kid a… Harmony Dragon," Kimiko states as she was near the Amazon; waving gently to the shy child who waved cutely back, before hiding back into the Amazon's clothing.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while," Raimundo states as Clay then agreed with a 'Yep', and they all turned once again to Weiss as her stomach growled before hearing Omi's. "Is Little Mistress hungry now?" Akela decided to playfully tease the child, as she blushed deeper before shyly nodding; with the Monks seeing the child's clothing fully as well as some cuts on her body, and Wuya making a shush motion while Akela led them all to the Dining Hall; confusing the four by Wuya's actions.

Inside the Dining Hall however, Weiss was acting shyly around the Monks and Wuya, but she thought that the female Monk was nice as to make her little mind wonder why they brought her; not seeing their faces as she ate it easily yet seemed confused after, the weird soup that she fully ate, as it has been nearly three days or so, since her last meal.

" _Did she just eat Chase's Soup, without anything happening to her?_ " Kimiko asked to her Leader/Best Friend in shock as he shrugged since Omi ate to his hearts content; knowing if it was poisonous, then the boy would of passed out or be controlled by now yet thankfully it wasn't said soup. " _Beats me… Maybe has to do with being his daughter,_ " Raimundo replied back in whisper as well. " _While on topic, I reckon she's abused; But strangely not by Chase y'all._ " Clay whispered near Kimiko, as they were stunned by this as well.

Wuya was curious hearing these words, yet knew the child was abused; wondering why Chase would take her in; despite she was his kid.

"So child, how long have you been here?" Wuya asked while eating Stromboli; seeing the Amazon slightly tensed up yet understood her wording in front of the Monks. Confused by what Wuya meant, Weiss just wordlessly leans into Akela; with Weiss now realizing she was somewhere… nicer then her cubby. "That is not for you to know," Chase said entering the room while holding his side, and glaring at Wuya. "Hey, it was just a simple question," Raimundo said to get his friends to blink at him in minor surprise, yet wondered when the little girl came into Chase's care, as well.

"Regardless, I have a proposition for you Kimiko; As I know you are smarter than those with you slightly in teachings," Chase states to the Fire Monk to surprise her; making them all wondering where he was going with this, "I want you to teach my daughter knowing skills and anything current this day of age, and also as her babysitter alongside Akela, when I need to leave my home on important… Business, as from what Shard stated, concerns me."

Thinking it over, Kimiko had to wonder; knowing Chase might have heard of her babysitting skills, "What about the Wu's?" Chase answered her while looking at the female Fire Monk still, but with narrowed eyes now, "Do not worry, I currently have no intention unless it is truly needed to go after the Shen Gong Wu… For the time being, as you may all stay the night due to how late it quickly got, Wuya would show you to the guest room near my child's."

Now they did a double take as even Wuya wondered what was going on, "If you are sure we won't humble your abhold-" "It's your humble ahold Omi, but the kid has a point… What are you planning?" Raimundo interrupts Omi yet narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Heylin Monk, and Chase narrowed his eyes back while he also coolly states back in honesty; his arms behind his back, "To settle things and also seeing my child has interests of your four, that is why."

It was here he turned to his child/hatchling by her looking at him wide eyes, her mouth open to see a forked tongue with oddly silver-like teeth at him, in stunned disbelief, "Y-Your my D-Daddy?" Chase only nodded while making Wuya's question be answered to the Monks as well; confused by some of the terms, "Correct my Hatchling, as I wanted to have you here after recently finding out from Gringotts of certain things, and I felt that it would be better of you to be within my care, Little Dragon." Though he was curious as he intended to eat his soup, "But why was she served my soup as I have yet said anything to do so, as such?" Chase when he asked this aloud, was at a near-black colored lion who cowered and growled out something to what Chase understood him fully, "Ahh, I see: You figured she was like me as such… Well, half of that is true as it wasn't by power, but by blood."

He then saw the looks from the Monks at this as he went over to his child, and Akela easily handed him Weiss while he also stated firmly to the Monks as well, "I am going to be with her for a little bit as to what you Monks call: Father-Daughter bonding, as Akela also fills you in… And maybe allowing Fung to later on know; In which I regrettably wouldn't want him to find out. Yet if the Ancient Dark is involved now... Then this is more than his simple terms of darkness."

Chase then left while easily holding Weiss as whole he did so, she shyly waved back at them before feeling for once besides Akela… safe for some reason; in Chase's arms, as he left from the dining room. Seeing the looks from the animal-servants, and amused looks of Wuya, it seems his words were ordered; not offered, for the four Monk's staying.

* * *

Chase felt his Beast was amused as their child was in awe of the area yet still nervous at the same time; mentally reminding himself once Petunia awakens, and truly finding out what the old coot forced her to not do; as he saw only brief memories of her life.

They were now at the very Pool Area that sometimes irked him as such, the Heylin Witch would sulk sometimes, and was however amused as Weiss was looking at the area fully after he sat her down. "I take it you like this place, Little Dragon?" Chase states to a slow nodding Weiss, as she kept looking all around the place, "Then it would be better to let you know this is also your home as well," that got Weiss to quickly look at him in shock and made him mentally frown yet kept a small smile on his face by her innocent words, "So I d-don't have to sleep in m-my cubby room?"

Chase then states while seeing Weiss take her shoes off and placed her bare feet into the water while also looking at him in hope of sorts, "That is correct as you do have a room as well, Weiss." Bringing her to the room she slept in ten minutes later after seeing her rub her eyes, Chase said, "You can decorate this room in anyway you can imagine," he said before pointing to the TV in front of the bed, "You can watch TV; but only until 9:45," he held in his rage though after hearing the innocent question by Weiss's lips, "I c-can watch TV?"

"Yes, but be careful of what you watch," Chase said while confusing her briefly while making him pause, and then asked, "What do you tend to do as a hobby; besides gardening, if I may ask Little Dragon?"

"What d-do you mean? They only p-put me to work s-since I can walk," trying to hold it in, as to not scare Weiss; knowing her delicate state currently, Chase was pissed, _I am definitely talking to my new cat after this._ "There must have been something that peeked your interest at least, while working," Chase began to try and coax something out of his child.

Weiss thought before stating; before speaking, "W-Well, I'm cur-curious about fencing, reading, a-and music; Singing included," Chase smiled yet was inwardly relieved, _Well at least my child isn't a whiny brat,_ "Then I'll be sure to find proper instructors, but we must include hand-to-hand combat for safety purposes, at least." Seeing she was about to ask what that is, he decided a demonstration was to be shown.

Leading Weiss to the training room a few minutes later, Chase started showing her the various stances he knew for the next ten minutes, "D-Do you think I can do that?" Weiss asked with a head tilt to the left.

"With enough practice and dedication, anything is possible," Chase said with a small smile, "Now I suggest trying out that new TV of yours," nodding Weiss went to her room being curious to finally see what might interest her. "You can come out now," Chase said sternly and making sure his child was In her room firstly; seeing Wuya step from behind a pillar, with her crossing her arms with a pointed look, "What do you want, Wuya, or are you here about my daughter."

"I was just curious about your daughter and maybe more," Wuya stated; allowing his body to take a relaxing stance, briefly telling Chase that she means no harm yet also from knowing she overhead the title that was given to his child.

"It was a one-night meet a couple of years ago, that I met a British Witch," Wuya was a bit surprise, as those in the East never left their lands unless something important happens. "To make a long story short, since I know you hate my long tales, it was a few days ago that I was notified by the Goblins of my child's mother; Lily, died, and my daughter was found pulling out weeds in the hot summer day," Chase explained.

Meanwhile in Weiss' room, the girl in question had a face of awe and wonder flipping through the channels yet she stopped and was confused at the anime called Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and eventually watching afterwards another called Naruto and so on; up to Inuyasha for nearly three hours.

Entering the room, Chase saw Weiss asleep watching, to his ire, that station Jack Spicer watches mostly all the time. Shaking his head, Chase turned off the TV and put her to bed, "Good night," he whispered.

* * *

With the Monks shared room nearby, they were still wary yet settled down for the night… in shifts.

Currently as it was in the middle of the night now, it was Kimiko's turn; to her ire, "Why can't it be Rai next instead of me.. Dumb Leader," Kimiko then sighed while sitting in a chair while thanking Chase has a phone connection of sorts, but she paused after hearing something on the other side of the wall, and got up and opened the door of their room; seeing no one was there and heard whimpering within Weiss's room, and she quickly went over after seeing the little girl was tossing and turning on her bed; after she opened her bedroom door.

Without even thinking, Kimiko ran to comfort her, not seeing Chase across the hall, " _Sh, it's ok your safe,_ " Kimiko whispered gently to the child yet grew worried as that odd scar she finally saw began to bleed; as she kept tossing and turning despite Kimiko's words, "What.. What's with you scar?"

She jumped before seeing a worried look for once on Chase's face at seeing said scar, "Why wasn't I told of this!?" He growled out eventually before grabbing his child and without words, took off quickly. Kimiko didn't know why, but she followed after the two into a new room she never seen before.

Gently resting Weiss in the center of the medium-sized room, Chase saw that Kimiko entered the room in both awe mixed with confusion, "What is this place?" The room was filled with crystal formations on the walls; with the top giving an illusion of a dragon of sorts dueling against a bird, "This is my personal healing room, Monk, so I suggest you never speak as to what you saw," Chase told her sternly as Kimiko gulped lightly yet he motioned for her to enter; the door closing behind her within moments.

As his body is coated in his power, Chase began to chant words Kimiko was confused by but still stood off to the side; watching Chase heal his child, "From the depths within my power; Come aid me on healing the one before me. Bring forth the power to rid of the ailment within and cure the victim of what ails her, Balak Zufrem!" At the last words, he held Weiss down quickly as she was screaming; with them both seeing something dark was festering within the scar, and both smoke and a black liquid of sorts, was being brought into existence. Weiss was still screaming in agony as more smoke was developing and going into the air; with red eyes showing in anger at them all.

Quickly whispering a spell, the smoke was contained in the scroll he was planning to write in originally later, and the scroll itself, went pitch-black after it was sealed.

Though Chase groaned with Kimiko having wide eyes, as his child's state of health began to quickly improve, yet also saw the signs of early puberty; her having from her clothing a sure-sign bust; a low-mid B-Cup and developing curves.

"Why must you toy with me," Chase groaned, thinking what he did in his past life for this to happen to him, "Was it supposed to heal her from what you stated?" The female Fire Monk asked the Heylin Monk, and he merely gave her a look briefly before stating back, as he held a passed-out Weiss, "That . . . Thing must have been siphoning off from her for so long, her body must have forced itself to develop over the treatment and abuse, mixed," Chase explained.

Kimiko understood as Wuya left before Akela could explain anything; leaving the Monks to the enslaved cats earlier. "But what was that… Dark Thing, though? It felt wrong on so many levels." Kimiko states as she looked at the black scroll; also seeing Chase's eyes narrowing in suspicion, "I have a feeling that she was a host to something not human."

Thinking back to Lily's few letters before they stopped, Chase remembered the name, Voldemort, numerous times. Entering his study room; after telling Kimiko to watch over his child, Chase looked through the books while starting with the darker section, then onward, "That idiot wouldn't do what I think he did," Chase told himself swiping his finger across the different books before landing in the title, 'Path to Immortality'.

Opening the book, Chase went to the Horcrux part and reading the description, Chase figured that the black mass was a piece of Voldemort's soul. "Now how to figure out how many this thing has," Chase muttered reading further yet came up with nothing; considering himself lucky of healing his child his way, otherwise the alternative of it failing was to kill her and bring her quickly back… with it half working.

Chase growled after ten minutes of searching and came up with nothing, and tossed the last book; with it floating and landing back perfectly back into the a lot of his enchanted library that updates itself, and sighed while holding a his fingers to his nose in frustration, "There has to be a way to find out how many the foolish mortal made? before my child."

"Need help," Wuya asked as she showed from the entryway while offering her assistance; making Chase raise an eyebrow at her motives, "No tricks this time Chase as what I recently sensed, was even forbidden by my standards; For immortality." Only nodding, Wuya actually helped him… for once, and Wuya shouted as he was near the back-part of his library nearly thirteen minutes later, "I found something!"

Chase headed over to her as she held a book titled 'Souls Anonymous', and began reading what she found; making his eyes widen, "'Those that become living vessels to a Horocrox; By purpose or accidental means are subjected to being sensitive at feeling others of the same soul; No matter if they are freed or not, and making it easier to locate. However the catch is that they would be aware as to how many; Not to where exactly it is.'" Chase sat down and was frustrated once again at this meaning, _My child is a detector now… Shit_ , Chase thought with his beast side agreeing.

* * *

The next morning, Weiss struggled to get out of bed early in the morning; not seeing she grew overnight by a few inches or even her body changing at all, "Can you tell me why you are up so early?" Chase asked while being amused at seeing his daughter stumble to the floor, after making her jump at him showing up.

Blinking, Weiss then remembered where she was, "S-Sorry father, I'm used to waking up at this time from... them," looking at the floor, Weiss didn't see Chase's angry look; his eyes briefly going red as a result.

Seeing how tired his child truly was, he sighed before stating firmly yet gently to her, "Get back to bed Little Dragon, you need your sleep… We can simply start your training in the afternoon later," Weiss nodded but she didn't make a single step…. before not only face planting, but sleeping on the floor. Eye rolling at this mixed with amusement, Chase then picked her up and put her carefully back into to bed, without effort.

Later that afternoon, Akela was sent to awaken Weiss, with to the Amazon's amusement mixed with confusion, Kimiko joined her. Entering the room, they saw that Weiss was already awake but stopped seeing from what she was watching; with them seeing she was wearing the same clothes still, but they seemed snug and also blinked as the child's chest size went up slightly along with her curves, "Um Lady Weiss... What are you watching?" Akela asked with shock and a blush at seeing- "Oh Akela I-I wanted to ask... Is this what girls d-do when they like each other," Weiss innocently asked her; with not only the child still seeing the lesbian action, Kimiko also muttered to herself while she blushed, "Isn't this supposed to be on at night time."

Seeing that she needs new clothing, they went into the closet and saw thankfully dresses that may just fit her, and placed it on with Weiss confused by what they called a 'Bra' as such, and other things, as she now looked to their pride and her widen eyes; from a mirror nearby, was presentable as if, royalty.

From the looks of the outfit, the silver skirt went to her thighs, shorts underneath the skirt, and the white blouse fit her well and over that is a leather half jacket with Chinese shoes finishing the look. The accessories she wore were two eclipse-like earrings and a necklace that had a cross of sorets, embedded into the gem.

"Wow... You look like a princess," Kimiko said; almost thinking that Weiss was Sailor Moon, as that is one of few Anime she watches secretly from the guys. "Are you alright Princess?" Akela asked in concern however while seeing Weiss fidgeting; Kimiko also narrowing her eyes in concern from recalling last night, "This bra-thingy hurts Miss Akela, a-as my lumps feel t-tight," blushing a bit mixed with confusion as they measured her before making her try that bra on seconds ago, Akela saw regular white medical tape, "Lets see about this," Akela said having Weiss strip off her top before Akela also showed Weiss how to put on the tape on her own; with Kimko widening her eyes as she thought she saw Weiss grew another inch.

In the Dining Room later on; with the monks besides Kimiko gapping at Weiss, Chase groaned at what Akela whispered to him; his fears confirmed slightly, as Kimiko made it her attention from earlier; from seeing Weiss still changing, "Akela your going to be the one that gives her the talk later," Chase firmly said; despite seeing his daughter in his mother's outfit from long ago he preserved yet not her intended outfit as tradition.

In the training room after giving looks at the Brazilian Monk of warning after the meal; frowning as his child only ate a quarter of the food, Chase began to instruct his child; the Monks recalling events of said room of their adventures within the palace. "For your lilithe body you now have, I would suggest Aikido: The style of using your opponent's kinetic energy against them," showing her some of the beginning strikes, Chase was a bit surprise when he saw that Weiss was about to keep up, after nearly three minutes into the training.

"Man it seems that Chase might be a good teacher... With the word might being the exception since he's evil," Raimundo states while being both impressed mixed with being stunned, to his fellow Monks. They widen their eyes when they also saw Weiss began sending bursts of magic with every punch and kick; secretly impressing Chase as secretly, the Zodiac Watch now flowing through her veins was aiding the child in that.

"What in tarnation? Is the little lass a magic user," Clay asked finally from a few moments still witnessing the training going on, still, "Master Fung would be surprised Chase's daughter is not only being a girl, but able to use magic," Omi states to get Kimiko to roll her eyes over while she states; to get them all to agree with her then, as they were watching things from above the balcony within the room, "But you guys have to remember she was abused and stuff, and whatever is ailing her growth... If you all saw, besides me?"

Raimundo thought before looking back at the Fire Monk in wonder; making the others somewhat think the same, but for Kimiko; another outcome, "Do you think it might be that soup Chase drinks?" It was then he also noticed someone was missing, "Hey, where's Dojo?"

Said dragon was being chased in the hallways by the same black panther with stripes; from last night, after unknowingly calling her fat.

"He'll turn up like always Rai," Kimiko states assuredly, but kept thinking about what she saw last night to get a small shiver as it felt… tainted, dark, and cold, from Weiss' scar; which oddly healed up after it was done.

Back on the ground floor, Weiss was panting with sweat dripping down her face; her movements now sluggish to the point Chase stilled, and then stood up as he also panted for once; impressed at how fast of a learner his child is, "We will stop for today Little Dragon, but in the meantime, I suggest you speak to Akela, while I do so to the Monks."

Confused by what her dad meant, she did so reluctantly as she felt sore all over still, and headed over to the Amazon; who was watching below near some fake-swords, and they left to a private place to talk about things. "Come Little Dragon, let's get you in the bath firstly, before we speak," Akela gently said, "O-Or we can speak in the bath," Weiss said trying not to fall asleep as she felt something weird around her behind that needed to be scratched, yet followed the Amazon.

Chase lept easily up to the balcony and firmly looked at them all while stating firmly, "We need to make an official deal."

* * *

Entering the bath area; in which was like a small yet large hot springs, Weiss saw that it was mostly made of tile with jewels embedded in a phoenix design. The bath itself was embedded halfway as the steamed-water also began to flow from the statue dragon's mouth.

Taking some bath bombs, Akela guided Weiss into the tub yet blinked in surprise as she saw a small bump develop around her tailbone that wiggled and grew slightly by a few inches. "What the-" Akela said gasping; seeing three Wolverine style claws popping out of Weiss' bleeding knuckles with feline ears matching her hair color replacing her human ones next, and lastly golden eyes mixed with her original coloring; making them treasured eyes slightly, with ruby slits. The following transformation was the muscle growth in various parts of her body, and her cup size went from a low-mid C-Cup to a low D-Cup; Weiss crying in feared confusion right at Akela.

"Lady Weiss are you alright?" Akela asked worriedly as the child finally stopped changing in front of her eyes, and Weiss shook her head 'No' in fear since she kept looking at herself with tears falling still, while in feared shock, "Let's get dressed and inform your father of your predicament, Princess," seeing that to her surprise her outfit was auto-cleaned, yet mentally recalled the child's magic, just shrugged and got her quickly dressed and they began to look for Chase.

"What happened now?" Chase asked seeing his child's newest look and quickly understood, as he just got done speaking to the Monk's in his Throne Room, _Could this be because of the healing spell... or something more_ , Chase asked himself in thought as the tail was slightly a mix of a reptile and a cat, from Weiss' behind.

In her room later, with Kimiko to keep her company; Chase sent Akela on a brief errand run, Weiss was watching Sailor Moon while trying to stop her tail from whacking either her or her new friend Kimiko. "Man th-this thing isn't mak-making it easier for me," Weiss said softly while glancing at her bust, as she also wasn't used to having anything at all on her chest; Kimiko telling her the name of her lumps before their arrival to her room.

Kimiko was slightly jealous at Weiss' chest yet understood since she was only a child who was confused still about her body; however glancing at her own low B-Cup, she wondered when they would grow bigger, especially since she was early as well. Seeing Sailor Saturn and Uranus' relationship since this was the Japanese version and not the English; but with English subtitles due to Weiss knowing how to read yet not speak said language yet, Kimiko couldn't help but turn away blushing. As despite liking boys, she was oddly thinking about girls lately from anime as well; mostly curious as to why this was.

But she then glanced back at Weiss watching her ears twitch ever couple of seconds, and her chest going in and out since she was also deeply focused at watching the show, she thought she looked cute- Kimiko shook her head at this and mentally chastised to herself, _No, that was a bad idea. She is young still and doesn't know anything yet about her body; Besides telling her what her chest is... Not to mention that she is technically my enemy… Is she?_ Kimiko looked at seeing Weiss and knew she was innocent in all of this, and recalled that deal that was made by Chase; to their shock, a while ago.

"Kimiko," Weiss began turning to the female, letting out a yawn, "Can y-you stay with me for th-the night?" She shyly asks in friendship; with the Fire Monk understanding as Weiss looked unsure still since everything might have been too fast for the girl; for the past few days now, "Sure I would love to," in bed, Weiss rested her head against Kimiko's heart innocently, "Sweet dreams Little Kit-Kat," Kimiko whispered yet wondered why she called her that, but with a shrug she fell asleep.

Unknown to either of them, Chase was watching the whole thing, after coming back from the Goblins for assistance, and smirked as he knew he made the right choice; inwardly amused by their reactions from his deal earlier today.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**

* * *

Entering his throne room, Chase turned to the Monks that followed him in waiting, "I need a favor to ask of you," Raimondo jumped as he got into a stance yet settled by the not-amused look on Chase's face, and he sheepishly laughed before straightening up. "What is this favor you're going to ask Chase Young… Not for our Wu, correct?" Omi askes before any of his team members could.

Only looking at Omi now as if, he always assume things, Chase then states firmly to stun them all; with Omi and Raimundo jaw dropping by his words, "No, not when Weiss could be harmed in the process. The Shen Gong Wu can no longer give me the feelings that my child, Weiss, has brought into my life," Chase explained while mentally adding to himself, _If it doesn't involve Evil being out of balance_.

Wuya nodded, having a general idea, "This wouldn't include Evil would it," seeing the nod, Wuya continued, "At times like this we must work together; Instead of divided against the Greater Evil; From what that male, Shard, stated to us unknowingly."

Before they could respond, Dojo quickly came into the room and hid under Clay's cowboy hate as a still-angry panther came into the room, looking around as to where the dragon was until Chase states firmly; making said animal tensed up and look sheepish now at her Master, "Enough Saya, if things go as planned... You can chase him when ever you want," Saya grinned; smiling at a paling Dojo.

"And by plan, what do you mean, Young?"Raimundo now states in suspicion to the man; his arms crossed as Chase looked to him while pointing at Kimiko; stunning all the boys but mostly both Wuya and the Fire Monk all at once by his words with something else added, "This mostly has to do with the Fire Monk friend of yours, Wind Monk," Chase said turning to Kimko.

"As you can see, my daughter's social life is extremely limited and while I do trust Akela, I wish for someone closer to the age of my daughter; Mixed with that deal we made earlier," thinking it over, Kimiko could think it would be a bit fun having another female in her life, as a Monk.

Chase inwardly was pleased as he then stated a proposal to the Monks as well; stunning Wuya yet understood reluctantly about his daughter's welfare, "My other part is her safety and so, while I am gone in longer periods… I would like her to stay within your temple until I return; Especially if Fung knows as to why I will be gone, once I commune with him officially." Seeing that it wouldn't be any harm yet kept their guard up still, Clay suggested at seeing both sides were tensed, "Maybe we can reckon someone watch Chase speak with Master Fung, and also reckon have him escorted by one of us, at all times?"

That they agreed with as they then headed to the Throne Room to discuss terms and more details if necessary.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

* * *

Chase then closed the door and this time placed an alarm-spell to know if his child would be having nightmares, he would then be the first to quickly know.

The next morning, Kimiko blushed as the first thing she sees is Weiss up close while practically almost tasting the young girl's lips. "Mm, good morning," Weiss said; with the child also not noticing the closeness, and unknowingly swaying her hips; the tail not helping in calming Kimiko down, Weiss vanished into the closet.

As the pair entered the Dining Room, Weiss was shy around the guys, except her father; not known to him she secretly fears boys and men that seemed off; from Vernon's doings, but they saw her smiling around Kimiko. "Hey Chase, do you mind if I take Weiss with me to the shopping mall? Akela can come as well of course," Kimiko said. Hearing her tone was honest, Chase decided what harm can be done, and yet added his own condition as it was getting both amusing yet irritating for Saya and the dragon on chasing each other, "Saya is to go with you as well, for extra protection."

Dojo sighed in relief hearing these words, "When I come back lizard," Saya growled out in animal speech in true warning; with Dojo decided to quickly find an early hiding spot while hearing these words, and everyone was stunned with Raimundo blushing as Saya from Chase's permission, became her female form once more; Akela muttering 'Good grief' to herself at the teen's love-dazed look.

Standing at 5'9", Saya is wearing a front lace corset top with bikini bottom jeans and a jacket over the corset, ending the outfit with combat heels. She had pitch-black hair that was striped; like her animal form's sides were, and had a exotic-build at also being close to Raimundo's age.

At the mall from using the Golden Tiger Claws to appear near an alleyway; a spell briefly placed onto Weiss to hid her features to make her look normal, Kimiko noticed Weiss shying away from every guy nearing her, even if they're just walking by. " _Are you seeing this?_ " She whisper/asked the older women, " _I'll bring it up to Lord Chase, when we return to the Palace,_ " Akela muttered only in reply.

Unknown to the older women as they were distracted by a fight that suddenly broke out nearby, Weiss wandered away, "Oh hello there sweetie," turning at the sound, Weiss spotted an older looking woman who wore a gypsy outfit, "What's a sweet girl like you doing out here?" The old woman asked while seeing somewhat familiarity in the child's looks alone. "O-Oh my guides stopped a fight; Allowing me wander off," Weiss said while also trailing over her words to the gypsy, not seeing the look on the gypsy's face from now recognizing the faint scar.

"Tell me young one, for a free wish; If I may, what would you wish for?" Weiss pondered this as no one asked her that at all before, and she gotten her one wish made real at being with either a mom or dad, but now… Then that time from the television yesterday popped back into her head; recalling what her Uncle Vernon did to her as well, her words made the gypsy be surprised slightly, "Well… I don't really know, but i-if I did make a wish now… Maybe someone, only a female, that loves me for me."

The gypsy gained a gleam in her eyes at this as secretly, she is a goddess in disguise, and wanted to fool around and mess with the mortals and yet... knew that this opportunity after now recognizing the signs as to who this child truly was as such. "Are you certain about that my dear?" Weiss nodded before suddenly feeling weak, as an odd aura suddenly covered them both, "Done... But you may freak out afterwards, he he… HA HA HA!" Weiss scooted away from her after the gypsy changed and revealed to be a twenty-two year old female that was eight feet tall and exotic looking; with blonde-flowing hair, and wore odd clothing while also holding onto a gold-like apple, in her left-hand; her eyes glowing all-blue.

Weiss then felt a burning sensation on her lower-part of her body, before it then faded within moments; not seeing a odd rune appear on her left-arm. The female then disappeared while summoning a dragon randomly, within the mall as well.

"Weiss are you alright?" Akela asked after they finally found her while the crowds of people were running from a summoned dragon, at the same time; a twice-large Hungarian Horntail, "Y-Yes I'm fine," Weiss answered. Yet she still felt weak they noticed and Akela easily raised her; recognizing the rune and cursed while knowing who was just here; smelling her scent alongside Saya, "You didn't answer any of this woman's questions did you?" Saya asked, once Weiss told them the odd female.

"If you me-mean that I would only love females an-and they would love me in return," Weiss said getting Akela to groan alongside Kimiko; for different reasons. "You don't think the fight was her own doing, do you?" Saya asked her long-time friend Akela, "Of course. Somehow she knew we were coming; I figured, and since Master Chase beat her at her own game 655 years ago and a few years as well, she still holds a grudge against our Master the last fight. She even lives for causing any chaos still as always," they heard the dragon was wrecking things as they left the mall; not seeing Aurors show up to deal with the surprised dragon attack.

"But what I want to know is what did she do to Weiss in the first… place…. Is that what I fucking think it is?" Kimiko began to ask the two females before pointing right at Weiss' personal area, at not only seeing a bulge, but white liquid of sorts both older female new to their horror, was not pee. They decided to deal with it later, as Saya used the Golden Tiger Claws, and they quickly headed back; not knowing they were being followed.

Back at the palace; the entity deciding to hide for now with Kimiko also taking the other Monks away briefly, Chase groaned once more at the odd luck hsi child seemed to be having, "So you're saying that while you were trying to break up a fight, Weiss met that 'Gypsy' and making her wish... she turned my daughter into the basic terms...a futanari," he repeated to them slowly in disbelief; seeing the nods as Kimiko then returned, he held his nose as it seems his child has the worst luck in proof, now. "It's not your fault Kimiko, I know who that woman was, and she is a tricky one to deal with," Kimiko was relieved, "But with this new development... I suggest caution, as this would put her into an early heat or mating season; If you prefer," Chase warned the Fire Monk to get her to blink in minor confusion before he groaned again by her question, "She can go into heat like an animal?"

Meanwhile in her bathroom as they; her father and a few others were talking about her, Weiss stared at her new body part; unknown to her that the size is around 10 inches in length and also feeling off as if, her body was half-feverish while this white stuff from her special place, kept flowing since her stomach also felt warm, as well mixed with pain.

As the water cascaded down over her body from deciding she needed a shower; inwardly thanking Akela showing her, Weiss couldn't help but think of Kimiko while she unknowingly touched herself. She jumped though from also hearing someone come into the medium-sized bathroom and relaxed as it was her nanny/friend, "I was just making sure your alright Princess, I thought I leave you more tape for your chest, and something to aid your… odd condition down below, with instructions." Weiss nodded as her hand touched her new appendage before saying a soft 'Ok', as in truth, she was still overwhelmed for the last 72 hours of her new life.

Entering the Dining room, Weiss confused them as she bolted straight for Kimiko while leaning on her shoulder, much to the confusion to the rest of the occupants as she also purred before blinking in confusion and sat down while now being confused as to what happened, " _I despise that Goddess with all of my being,_ " Chase whispered to himself.

After the food and her training; despite the warm sensation she felt within her belly, Weiss was once more in her bath; successfully this time and allowing the oils Akela put in it, to help relax her muscles; not knowing that it was also mixed with a sleeping aid to eventually put her to sleep later, as her mind started to wander off, and with her eyes closed from Weiss feeling her body was oddly warm, and not from the bath.

Once laid down while blushing at seeing a tent in Weiss' new jaded fully-covered nightgown she was placed into, before seeing a stain, Akela sighed with relief as Chase was standing near the entryway to Weiss' bedroom. "Is it done, as Kimiko is with the Monks room since soon, I would have to arrange safer transport within that Wu of theirs, in the late afternoon; The herbs from the bath balls however would try and force 'The Heat' out of my child."

Akela understood and only nodded with him being pleased, "Good, and I want the same mixture made in case I am gone longer, as my Little Dragon might experience it again in three months time, after this, and… I do not want her to be in regret if she does anything to anyone… Curse that Godess for all her worth." Chase hits a wall while leaving a dent; knowing it was mostly his fault anyways for that Goddess to do this to his only child, and recalled something and then headed to his library at seeing a few books that might interest his child.

Though they didn't see said Goddess giggle from her hiding spot and snapped her fingers after now finding out she was Chase's child as well, and decided to also punish him. An aura was now covering the child's frame before she left to check the place out more, before heading back to her domain.

* * *

In the morning though; early in the morning, Weiss held back a scream after waking to see she not only wet her bed with sticky stuff, but she peed odd-white liquid from below her original gender, even more as that cloth Akela gave her, came out. Her other one was also still hard and it hurt, and she felt clammy since she was sweating over herself; her nightgown clinging to her frame, and she also felt weak as well.

Weakly cleaning her mess... or trying to, without passing out and holding down her other thingy; not seeing she grew another inch in height as her tail also waved nervously, she froze at hearing her room door open and a flashback to when she was three; with her Uncle, showed while seeing it through her eyes as Akela came in.

Akela was going to greet Weiss warmly before concern grew on her features, as last night the new cat; Weiss' adopted aunt from her mother, confessed with her not being blamed as she was controlled or spelled to do so; even cursed on her true looks to look like she was, and saw the state of things. "Princess are you ok?"

Weiss was shaking in fear with her eyes glazed, and once Akela touched her; Kimiko coming in next after wanting to see if Weiss was alright yet froze at not only the mess, but mostly the girl's face as she shouted in fear back at Akela, "NO UNCLE VERNON, I'M SORRY, NO!" Weiss was currently struggling in Akela's grip at this moment, with the Amazon firmly stating to the Fire Monk quickly, "Get Master Chase, Now!" Akela though grew even more concern mixed with worry though, as Weiss despite the episode, was getting weaker with her also blushing as Weiss despite sweating still, was still having a hard-on and her area still gushed to what she now realized; mentally cursing to that Goddess, was sweet milk of sorts mixed with the child's own natural fluids.

A few minutes later with Chase bringing his soup after recognizing his child's symptoms, as a side effect; Kimiko and the Monks in tow; with Dojo once again hiding in Clay's hat, they all froze except Chase and the female Fire Monk, as Kimiko quickly aided Chase since Weiss was delirious and struggled in Akela's strong grip, and forced the soup that was mixed with healing herbs this time, down his child's throat.

Once it was forced into her, she quickly passed out with Chase then stating sternly, looking right at Alkela by his words; relief entered him as her futa-dick deflated and her areas no longer showing symptoms, "Tend to my child while I find things out and locate _**her**_ , and then go with Saya to the Monk temple as she would eventually awaken in five hours or so… Hopefully better," and with that Chase left getting the Monks confused yet wary, as he growled while slamming the door.

* * *

In the Monk's temple; with the use of the Silver Manta Ray in a surprisingly smooth ride, Weiss was gripping Kimiko as if she was her life; line muttering about things that made Kimiko worry with every second they traveled about her Uncle mostly. She also ignored the girl's oddities as well from thankfully not being there once she was 'Stuffed' as such to go in the Shen Gong Wu. In fact this even made the others worry as Alkela and Saya could only fit into the Wu as cats, lowly growled at the words coming from Weiss' mouth.

"If there was a way, that human would be killed twice in one go," Alkela states in a low growl in holding-in anger, as Saya only agreed with the Monks helping them get Weiss into the temple.

Placing Weiss in Kimko's curtain room; as she was the only one that wanted to stay at the old spot, and also making sure she was settled, the four Monks sighed to each other with knowing both the enslaved warriors were checking the area out; it realizing it was not at all dangerous… somewhat, "It seems she is unlucky as it hasn't been a full week and yet look at what has happened to her," Kimiko states sadly to her friends.

Hearing the child moan while passed out, Clay agreed while tipping his hat lower; Dojo getting out and standing near the Monks, "I reckon maybe the lass might have problems later on then a hen searching for a worm in a haystack," Raimundo and Omi looked at their Earth Monk friend in confusion, while also stating a 'Huh' to him.

"It means she isn't at all lucky," Dojo states with them seeing he looked around nervously, "What did you do anyways to make that panther mad anyways, Dojo?" Omi asked curiously as it has been on their minds as Dojo sighed; with Kimiko agreeing with Saya on that, "I may have called her fat while she was eating a raw steak; Mistakenly that is."

"You did more then call me fat, Dragon," a female voice states to also get Dojo to turn white and slowly looked now at a feral-grinned Saya, as she only stated one word to him in human form; making the four Monks and Akela to sweat drop as he took off in a cloud of smoke, "Boo."

"It seems Dojo now runs away from guests, especially females at that," a older males voice states from behind them all; to make them turn. He was a bald man with a mustache and a goatee, that had long thick eyebrows. He wore a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wore open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt. Over his white shirt he had three curly chest hairs near his neck. This is Master Zarek Cornelias Fung, or simply either Master Fung or Fung.

Kimiko and the others; besides the two cats Fung secretly was surprised somewhat at being here, quickly bowed in respect while stating the man's name, "Master Fung."

"Rise Xiaolin Warriors, But do tell me why-" Fung raises an eyebrow at hearing a child's moan and ignored the low-growling cats as he saw Weiss; seeing her as Chase's child quickly and closed the curtain to Kimiko's large space; as the others took separate rooms only recently, "Please explain to me within the scroll room while… You two, stay and only state if their is any change."

Taking his students to the scroll room, they sat down nervously and eventually told their Sensei as such to what occurred for the last four days. "The Ancient… Dark? I have not heard of this yet Chase Young has," Fung stated with his hands behind his back, as they saw he was worried about this, "This deal you made, he used odd paper of sorts made from his own blood, and folded it up afterwards?" They nodded as before the fiasco with Weiss after the discussion, they all signed a scroll that was written by his blood; irking them out still while they now think about it, "Then he truly means well this time as we are now from my own words… In a truce for once, in a very long time." That got gaping looks from all four Monks.

"But I will have to look into this term… the Harmony Dragon, slightly further…" Fung states before seeing his students and blinked before stating a kind order to them, "Your dismissed for the time being until either a new Shen Gong Wu shows or training, but Kimiko, can you please stay for a moment." They were about to leave until Kimiko looked at him in confusion yet shrugged, as her friends went together and seeing what they could make for food.

"Yes Master Fung?" Kimiko states nervously as usually he holds anyone of them back to discuss either being in trouble or something else, "I have decided as long as Miss Young is here… You will be in charge of her time within the temple." That made Kimiko look at him with dumbed shock as he just chuckled, "I already saw your arrival and decided to abide my time, and on doing so, I see you are friends with her… Are you not?"

Only nodding dumbly, Master Fung paused before heading over to her in confusion to a scroll, and then gave it to her, "This scroll is very unique as it contains what a previous Fire Monk achieved for one thing: Healing Flames. I figured as you have mastered enough of your element by now, you can do so. Now as I have said my word, your finally dismissed." Nodding, Kimiko left while not seeing the worry on Fung's face as he recalled what would be the world's fate, if this new threat is true, "It must not come to pass."

* * *

Back in her room afterwards, after Master Fung's words; with Akela letting her take watch over Weiss since Saya was hunting, Kimiko was currently washing the young child now with a washcloth; seeing she was half better, with also a little worse for wear, now. Weiss was also twitching in which Kimiko still blushed, as she saw her 'Extra thing', was hard again.

 _She truly has it hard… No pun intended on my part, but within four days now, she… she has the worst luck imaginable,_ Kimiko drained the washcloth and dabbed the last part of Weiss's body before covering her up; blushing more as she unknowingly pulled Kimiko's head to her chest, _So soft… No! Bad Kimiko, she is only a child!_ The Fire Monk thought as she was easily able to replace herself with her old toy she had laying around when she was little; a dragon as odd as it sounds, to when she had nightmares.

After a while of being near Weiss; seeing that she was getting better now while she read from the scroll, she wondered if anything would happen anymore then already. But not known to her, a small bean-like person saw the child near the cushions, and wickedly grinned before leaving with an idea; in a few years time.

* * *

Well, how did you guys like this story, just let me know in the reviews as well as if you guys want more of this, as well?

Like I said it was in my head for sometime, and I thought this would be my final story idea to add to my profile until I finish one of them up and a new story idea pops into my head.

Now Lucy and the Siren's story is coming along great but due expect a new Dusk Chapter as well.

Now this is Aeroza signing off for now until the new chapter!


	2. As Time Goes, To Pigwarts We Go!

I would like you all to know; Besides enjoying said chapter, that once I get things settled with my other works… I may have adopted a story in which I plan to say here, is from whitetigerwolf; A fellow Author/User to Fanfiction.

So do enjoy this chapter, as well as myself having reasons to change the rating of this story to M, for a reason; after seeing last chapters part as such.

(Also like to mention some parts of this story was given as suggestions or ideas by my Co-Author, Rwbyknight; Check out his works as well)

(Fixed around September 6th, 2018)

* * *

In a temple garden, a young preteen or more-so in looks, a woman, was meditating; the oddest thing about her was the twitching cat ears and the foot long tail lazily swaying behind her. Hearing a twig snap behind her however caused her ears to twitch in that direction.

Hearing something jump from behind a bush, the cat girl rolled away before tonfas appeared in her hands as she quickly blocked the attacker. Said attacker was a female of Chinese descent with a low D-Cup chest; in which was small compared to the feline's Mid-High E-Cup breasts. Continuing her assault, the feline used her breasts to her advantage as she easily dodged each attack before going in low while at the same time, tripping the attacker. As the feline was about to pin the attacker down, the opposing teenager swung her weapon; cutting the cat girl's shirt and bindings and also allowing her breasts to be seen for all who was walking by from the door.

"Hey didn't we say no attacking the others clothes," the reptilian-like feline girl whined as she then pouted as her breasts swayed, hoping for once to get a chance on revenge for last weeks trick that was done to her, by the second female.

"It's your fault anyway for trying to pin me down," the second female giggled before adding next, "Come on Weiss: We need to take a shower before your dad calls us." The second female was Kimiko, and over the years she wouldn't trade anything in the world for this… even if it was sometimes fun to prank Weiss.

Since her rescue from … Them, Weiss had really blossomed into a beautiful woman. She had the body of a supermodel but also had meat on the bones due to all the training her father; Chase Young, had put her through. Hobbywise, she was able to use her instruments in her magic based attacks but while she also had her Rapier, she also took up the Pole-Arm type weapons. In fact over the years she took up mostly his last name; despite knowing her stepfather and mother cared for her, she felt it wasn't right at all to take a name of a father she hardly remembered, than the one she has gotten to know better towards. She still has interest although at Gardening and even learning Runes, Potion Skills, and mostly Dancing; to Chase's ire mixed with her secret hobby of Singing.

Though she tends to sing mostly by herself or with those she knows when she wants too; due to her fears like every other person, especially larger crowds, the dark; due to her past before her eventual rescue by Akela, and even have a few allergies: Onions, Blessed Water, and Catnip… which has an odd effect of either making her relaxed or mixed with chocolate and eaten… a Sugarhigh Weiss, with zaniness to the max; for at least several hours.

Inside the jacuzzi tub of her bathroom; after ten minutes, both girls stripped down to their birthday suits and entered the water as they have over the years, gotten used to each other's figures. Weiss now sat in Kimiko's lap while inwardly relieved mixed with minor pain, from the training earlier though from her father before they spared. "Who would have thought it was a few years ago, that we mated," Kimiko said in a thoughtful remembrance showing from her face mixed with love; with Weiss kissing her mate on her lips, as it took some time for Weiss to even understand what that meant at all from her father's too confusing words still; even recalling the after-effects of them being mated.

* * *

 **(Flashback; Three years ago in Weiss's room)**

Chase Young was not one happy Heylin Monk, yet sighed in minor acceptance as he just came into the room after seeing his naked daughter still inside of Kimiko, and saw a mark on her shoulder; with said Fire Monk purposely groping; in his sight her new mate's high D-Cups to prove an odd point, for some reason. However, he was a bit surprised when milk started dripping; even Kimiko and Weiss was surprised at this. The mark on Kimiko's right breast however, was a tiger's claw covered in fire.

"It better not be that gypsy's fault," Chase muttered with the word gypsy, being a strained word, and also recalled his visit a year ago while cornering Eris. Well… she had a lot to say to his face, as being his former lover and all. Eris told him mostly that what she did to Weiss was merely revenge to her being stood-up at the altar, and in front of her own parental gods as such… in which secretly, she still never forgave him for.

Weiss though made him tint lightly as well as Kimiko, as she held back a moan from Kimiko unknowingly pulling her right nipple, and more milk streamed while making the Fire Monk; getting Chase to facepalm slightly, as she came from both sides and into her again. "... I'm too old for this shit," Chase muttered with him sweat dropping by Weiss stating back to him; Kimiko impressing him once again by covering them up from knowing she was keeping her new mate's modesty away from his eyes, "Dad… Next time: Knock before you enter my room," she said.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Sorry Kimi, but we can't play today because we don't want to keep my father waiting," Weiss said while kissing her pouting mate on the cheek lovingly while also telling her the nickname she gave the Fire Monk, as she started washing her hair. Pouting still, Kimiko did the same but when they were done with that, the girls washed each other's body.

Getting dressed later on, Weiss put on a black triangle mesh bra and thong; her clothes being a white leotard to cover her body, with a blue capri jeans and a royal purple tank top. For Kimiko, her outfit was the regular monk uniform she has yet to change.

"Hello, Weiss, Kimiko," Chase said while smiling as he saw them entering his office. Still thinking of the time his daughter; despite her age, was perfect heiress to his name and also a perfect daughter to his eyes.

"Father/Mr. Chase," the ladies said bowing, before standing when he waved at them, "Kimiko, if you're going to be my daughter's mate, you might as well call me father too… Despite the many times this past year, as such," he said grinning with brief amusement in his orbs; thankfully that Wuya isn't at all here at the moment.

"What do you need us for?" Weiss asked wondering why her father would call them before stiffening by his words, his eyes holding a mixture of secret emotions. "Its Britain my child, they realized that you've gone missing at last," he answered.

Seeing her mate go stiff, Kimiko hugged her from behind; knowing what would happen if they find out about her extra features: they would either force her to be a breeding female to make male suiter's happy, forced females to have her kids, or worse: Use her to gain their hands on the Potter Fortune.

"How... I thought I was off their list?" Weiss asked almost shivering as she recalled secretly Dumbledore being in her home before her parents demise and stated in latin; with her father and the others she made friends with knowing that, as well as two figures after her birth mother and stepfather's demise also: Voldemort, and a cloaked man did them in back then, "Hogwarts," was Chase's simple answer to get Weiss to sigh as he continued, "It seems that James Potter enrolled you before you were even born. With enrollment so soon, they discovered that you didn't live with them anymore and started going on a man hunt illegally; Entering other magical countries to find you."

"So I take it I'll still have to go then," Weiss said sadly as she truly didn't want to go as despite Wuya… well, being Wuya, she was a good magical teacher if given the right books. "Yes, but not alone. As my living heiress, you are entitled to take a personal guard with you at all times," Chase revealed. Realizing what he was leading towards, both girls kissed each other on the lips.

"When do I have to go?" Weiss asked as despite her not wanting to do this still, she secretly want to know more about her mother as over the years, Chase barely told her a thing and yet, she doesn't at all want to be around Dumbledore either. _But Dad I guess barely knew her as well; Despite what she told him about James._

"I already have your list here," Chase said and reaching into his clothing, pulled a folded paper and opened it, "Luckily, we have an inside in the bank who informed us of this little incident. The little owl flew into the temple as I was making my morning rounds and left when I took the paper," he said allowing the girls to look at it after Chase gave it firstly to Kimiko. Seeing the requirements, Weiss paled at one of them; knowing it was futile as her magic made sure it would either destroy them, or merely let her absorb said Magical items and gain an ability she would have to master for at least a month's time. "Can you please give me the spell that allows electronics to work in the magical world Dad, I'm going to die without my anime," Weiss begged while trying to change the subject… Especially the one incident of accidental magic that did something, and yet, she… or they liked it here.

"You mean your Hentai Futanari / Lesbian Anime, or your Magical Girl Anime?" Chase asked raising an eyebrow, and was then amused since he embarrassed his daughter while Kimiko held back a snort. If he had a fifty dollar bill for the times he walked in on his daughter and Kimiko doing that while said Hentai Anime was on; especially back then she wasn't at all having her heated cycle, then he would have enough money to by country by now, and still had money left over… Especially sometimes he saw his child's willing and still-free servants serving either themselves, or mostly them both. "Seeing as we are in a different Time Zone, we'll have to leave early morning tomorrow," he said, "So get to bed you two, and also no fucking each other; You'll need the strength," he added while smirking.

Though he was partially amused as Weiss purposely groped Kimiko's behind, before taking off as her mate chased after her.

Chase knew he made the right decision of letting Kimiko stay after that one night so long ago, he shuddered what would happen if she didn't have an outlet for her animal like needs when mating season rolled around… Also thankful that he secretly before all those times, laced their foods with non-pregnant drugs mixed with non-heat pills his family oddly knew; mixed with improvements of the Heylin Arts, made Weiss truly herself without realizing it at all; meaning she doesn't recall. Thus making things safe for them both otherwise, he would have been made a early Grandfather.

Though not known to him, he should of let nature takes its course as Fate well… She has plans for that issue.

The next morning, Weiss woke up to feeling Kimiko sucking on her left nipple; after seeing it that is, slightly. _I swear, I let her drink my milk one time, and she's now an addict … Sometimes I feel like I should just turn her into a baby and keep her connected to my tits_ , Weiss thought dryly as she truly didn't mind it as her breasts would be painful if not milked every other morning, as one day that happened… or more like three days worth of build-up, she was nearly paralyzed from the waist down; from Eris's curse; they all guessed.

As they went to get dressed from waking up and stuff, Kimiko slapped Weiss's behind while getting a look of playful shock mixed with a pointed look, by said girl, "You really like to keep me on my toes," the Fire Monk laughed at this as she quickly however held back a moan, as Weiss purposely touched her mark and then left quickly, in a playful grin.

Meeting Chase in the temple entryway; a few minutes later, he teleported them to Britain's Magical Alleyway. Looking around the place however was a utter mess, as the streets were packed with people, and the buildings looked like a small earthquake would knock them over. Walking to the bank, Weiss ignored all the looks sent her way as Kimiko was acting like the guard she is, making sure that nothing harmed her mate… while secretly holding herself back at groping Weiss again as secretly all these years, she loved Weiss within, and also her soft-like feeling skin; despite it also feeling like that of a reptiles…. and her secret addiction as well from Weiss.

Entering the bank while seeing the few buildings worth interest, they walked right up to the nearest Goblin Teller; despite seeing family witches and wizards asking for money or depositing, and stuff, "Yes, how can I help you?" He asked looking up while secretly like all goblins, saw a worthy warrior of sorts or one in training before them; from seeing the three individuals before him. "Can I please speak to the Potter Account Manager, their Heiress has returned," Chase said firmly in a business tone while unknowingly causing excitement when they saw the cat-like girl being the missing Potter Heiress. Chase eye rolled briefly seeing some of the people race out to spread the news; especially a female he thought he saw looked familiar and left with wide eyes quickly, "Yes, Griphook will lead you to Hookfang," the teller said after Weiss Blood ID'd herself as the missing Potter Heiress. "May your gold run deep and enemies cower in fear," Weiss said; surprising the tellers and those around him as one of few people ever respected them like she just shown, was Lily Evans herself.

Walking the jewel-encrusted hallways of the bank for nearly ten or so minutes, they finally made it to Hookfang's office and secretly, their side-ruler. "Nice to see you again," Hookfang said seeing the father and daughter, then seeing Kimiko, "And who's this?" He asked while ignoring the bewildered look of Griphook of their side-ruler already knowing them. "She's Kimiko, _MY_ mate," Weiss said gently to him with a hint of both proclamation and love in her tone; especially from the tone she used specifically for the word, "My", "She's also her bodyguard for Hogwarts," Chase added while knowing the ruler was amused yet grabbed a few documents, a parchment, and a dagger; the heritage test set to make it official for his child to be part of their world, again… and other things.

"With that out of the way, let us get started; It seems that both the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore themselves are a laughing stock to the rest of the magical world, with their little stunt in trying to find you," Hookfang said while pointedly looking at Weiss who knew what to do from her father explaining things, and pricked her finger, as purple blood fell onto the parchment, in which was caused by her heritage awakening; as Weiss' profile for the heritage test was officially forming onto said enchanted document. "But it also seems that Dumbledore is even in more heat when reports were made public about young Weiss's upbringing with them, when the will you had made public, made its way to the newspapers," he added with his eyes somewhat wide by a few names to make Chase secretly narrow his own, yet remain as he was.

"People have tried to claim they had the missing heiress, but was eaten by the dragon guards when they stepped up to the Potter Vaults," he told them. After that he told them that they cut Dumbledore from the Potter accounts when it was made clear that the money he was getting wasn't for the young girl at all, but to bribe people and to keep his people's vaults filled with gold.

Seeing the parchment was done, they were all stunned; with Kimiko now feeling that things were going to be complicated from now on, from what was written down yet all three held back their anger at what Weiss was truly shocked on what the old man did:

 **Heritage Test for Weiss Genova Potter-Young:**

 **Parents:**

 **Chase Young: (Alive, Current Parent to Tester)**

 **James Charles Potter (Step/Adopted Father; Dead)**

 **Lily Evans-Slytherin-Le Fay-Potter (Biological Mother; Dead, Soul however is in captivity)**

 **Siblings:**

 **Rose Maria Potter-Gremory (Half-Sister by Stepfathers Blood; Stolen by Albus Dumbledore yet failed to retrieve, and living in America in a foster family; New York, Manhattan, in a hidden location. James Charles Potter and Venelana Gremory due to agreement of paying off debt; Around same age as Tester)**

 **Hermione Jean Granger-? (Magical Bond Sister; True Parents Alive)**

 **Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley-Potter (Seed donation by James Charles Potter yet stolen by Molly Weasley, due to spouse being infertile after youngest son from work-related accident; Half-Sister)**

 **Others will be unlocked once contact has been made; Will be added to either Family Tapestry or List.**

 **Soulmates:**

 **Kimiko Tohomiko-Higurashi (Cousin to Kagome Le-May Higurashi; Alive)(Main Soulmate)(Fire Elemental)**

 **Xion Persperone Itacho-Black (Darkness Elemental)(Daughter to Regulus Black and Marlene Calipso Itacho; From one-night stand; Both in coma and in custody of Dan and Erma Granger as Foster Parents; Reincarnation is possible)**

 **Daphne Jessamine Greengrass (Marriage Contract by James Charles Potter and Justin Gwenevieve Greengrass, while drunk)(Ice Elemental)**

 **Maria Harmony Maxwell (Parents murdered as of few months; Prisoner and lab rat currently to Gene'O'Corp Labs)(Light Elemental)**

 **Artemis (Through Inheritance and deal made long ago)**

 **Helya (Through Inheritance and deal made long ago)**

 **Luna Merida Lovegood (Half-Angel; Related to Archangel ?)(Mother; Pandora Aphrodite Lovegood and Shared-Willed Vessel to ?, Alive. Father; Xenophilius Sarlene Lovegood, Dead.)**

 **Bai-Tza "Sarah" Poseidon Fen-Long (No Information Known or Available; Alive)**

 **Mao Havana Asakura (From Magical Mishap; Not related as Blood Sister, only as Sister of Magic)(Shared Soulmate to Akane Serene Niimura and Tester; Friends with benefits with other girls, Best Sisters/Friends)**

 **Akane Serene Niimura (From Magical Mishap; Not related as Blood Sister, only as Sister of Magic)(Shared Soulmate to Mao Havana Asakura and Tester; Friends with benefits with other girls, Best Sisters/Friends)**

 **Others will be unlocked once contact has been made; Will be added to either Family Tapestry or List.**

 **Godparents:**

 **Sirius Orion Black (Godfather by James Potter)**

 **Minerva Athalis Mcgonagall (Godmother by Lily Evans-Potter)**

 **Remus James Lupin (Godfather in secret, by both set of parents; by both Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter)**

 **Andromeda Tonks-Black (Godmother by Lily Evans-Potter; Still Disowned From Black Family)**

 **Heiress Titles/Vaults Earned:**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Vault**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and Vault**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Black and Vault**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Peverel and Vault**

 **Young Dynasty; Princess and Future Queen**

 **Unknown and Future Goddess Status(s) (Only obtained in certain tested years, Three Hallows, or around majority) and Vault of the Ancients (Only can be Unlocked by Tester at age thirteen, officially and onwards; Aging Potions nulled)**

 **Lauferson Vault (From Blood Adoption unknowingly, From James Charles Potter)**

 **Testers Bloodlines, Curses in Blood and Abilities:**

 **Nekotama-Heylin Lizard Hybrid (Due to Lily Evans-Potter Cat Animagus and Chase Young's Reptile Forms)(Two-Tail Cat/Dragon Form not unlocked; Gain Beast Side after First Transformation, Gain Demon Side when true heat comes)**

 **Eris Cursed Blood of Futa (Due to Goddess cursing Tester; Cannot be removed; At certain age in teen years, problems will occur)**

 **Eris Cursed Blood of Milk (Due to Goddess cursing Tester; Cannot be removed, becomes half paralyzed if not drained every two or three days and paralyzation lasts for three days to a full week) (Eris Blood Curse mainly affects Tester, cannot be spread by bodily contact but fifty/fifty chance to offspring)**

 **Wandless Magic (Due to cursed blood, foci would either be absorbed or destroyed; with weakened state for one hour. Rarely foci will be able to use)**

 **Mind Immunity (Cannot be harmed by anything to the mind; Can always recall everything and remember everything) (50/50% chance on passing to offspring)**

 **Blocks or Potions Placed on Tester:**

 **Magical Core Block (Was 95% before rejoice of father; Fully unlocked. Done so by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Soulmate Block (Was 100% before heritage unlock; Fully unlocked. Done so by Albus Dumbledore and Controlled Minerva Mcgonagall)**

 **Gender Preference Potion (Mostly to males; Was to be active at age twelve, but now is directed at women from help and Soulmate. Was given by Albus Dumbledore at age two)**

 **Loyalty Potion (To Albus Dumbledore and given around age three; Non-Existent due to Creature Heritage flushing potion)**

 **Love Potion (To Ronald Bilius Weasley at twelve-fourteen; Flushed after mating with Main Soulmate)**

 **Infertility Potion (To both womb or penis until sixteen; Flushed out after seventh time mating with main Soulmate, and done so by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Memory Blocks (Twenty-four in total and mostly done by either Molly Weasley or Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Nightmare Syndrome Elixir (To further mind weakening and allow Tom Riddle Jr. for eased control, by Albus Dumbledore; Not active until fifteen)**

 **Weakness Potion (For less resistance to abuse; Constant yet fully flushed after heritage. Done so by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Body Harm and Injuries:**

 **Bones Fractures: Thirty-Two (Done so by Vernon Dursley)**

 **Hymen Breakage: (At or around age four-six; Done so by Vernon Dursley, ?, and ?; Continue on until liberation)**

 **Torture and Mental Torture: (At one to time of liberation; By Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore from Weakness Potion, ?, ?)**

Beyond that was a list of properties that Weiss owned and other things to possibly explain her Heiress status. Though this Test also made Chase have a few ideas, or mostly… errands of sorts to look into.

Trying to remain calm as well, Chase states as Kimiko held Weiss after recalling Vernon doing that to her, but she thought it was just the one time; comforting her mate, "I want you to keep records of everything listed as unfortunately to backup this knowledge, I may have to eventually; Before her trip to her school, to take my child to this countries Magical Hospital, and get proof; Since I recall the power he has at the Wizengamot."

"Indeed… The King will not be happy once I tell him this however, Mr. Young. As in this part of the world and a few others in their respective countries, the 'Rape of an Heiress' of any sorts is considered a crime, and yet the Magicals at this country's Ministry requires full proof before anything needs to be done in such matters," he paused before adding as the Goblin briefly looking at Weiss and then to Chase, "Especially since if you now look at the documents, it says due to the Marking as such, your legally married in the eyes of both Magical Creatures and Magicals alike, Misses." Now that made Chase groan as he utterly this entire time forgotten about that, as both his child and Kimiko looked at him in shock.

Exiting the bank after doing things and making sure they were smoothed out; after nearly a few hours at least that is, there was already a large group of reporters at the front doors, they would have been closer if not for the bank guards pointing their weapons at them. "Tell us who are you?" One of them asked Chase as he sighed and knew it was coming yet he was prepared while being amused as his child hid behind him due to being camera shy. "I am known as Chase Young, a Pureblood Magical from China," he announced.

"But what about Lily and James Potter?" Another reporter asked as Chase figured they were getting juicy news to go into their palate they have. "Lily and I met in what you would call the Colonies. However... We did not expect that she was pregnant with my child after the one night of passion," Chase answered; Kimiko making sure Weiss was ok. "What about her extra features?" Another one asked seeing the swaying tail and the twitching ears after getting a closer look. "It seems that my daughter tried to turn into her animal form on her own, and this is the result," Chase answered using the lie they came up with when someone of the magical world asked. "Now if you excuse us: We must be getting my daughter's school subjects," Chase said but there was one more question to be asked, "What about the girl next to her?"

"She is my guard while I am here in Great Britain," Weiss promptly answered, quickly, "And yes before any of you asks, she can use magic; But unlike the wand wavers of Britain we don't need wands to cast our spells," Chase finished the unasked question before seeing his child opening her palm as crystals formed.

Getting her stuff was a nightmare: with all the boys staring at her, and the only reason they stayed away was when a blonde haired brat tried to grab her by the chest but then hunched over when Weiss kneed him, in the nutsack.

"Alright, we have everything but our wands," Weiss said looking at the list; hoping her magic wouldn't absorb them at all like she unknowingly did a few years back with a former wand-like Wu, on her shoulder was a ten-inch tall pixie that flew towards her when she went to the pet shop that oddly resembled Sinon from SAO2 Series; it knowing it is her till later on. "We don't need to get you a wand here in Britain," Chase began with a smirk, "I wouldn't put it past them to have a tracker on it," he finished whole walking past the wand shop. "We can get you both a wand in Japan as I know the Yokai people there can turn most items into a wand," he then added.

Teleporting to Japan while telling the girls to breathe in before doing so, Chase brought the two girls to a wand maker he met on his travels; knowing of his child's previous attempt to have a wand yet backfired as it was destroyed and absorbed into her most of the time, "Ah, Chase Young, what brings you here?" The man asked on a deep voice while also seeing the girls; instantly knowing Weiss was his child; the man mostly wore a cloak that hid his frame, as the cloak itself was a beige color, "So this is the young lady that is your daughter," he added by stating he knew. Chase nodded with him being observant as Weiss and her mate looked around the shop, "Yes, I need a wand as she will be needing one for Great Britain," he said to cause the man he knew to frown in understanding.

"Of course, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to the section of my wands," the man spoke then with a convincing smile, in the back of the room was a hall of random items: watches, earrings, bracelets in which were the smaller items to the larger ones, like a katana. Looking at them all, Weiss asked, "Can we have more than one wand?" the man nodded as he saw her eye a particular sword he knew pulsed after seeing her, "Yes, it is an unknown rule, but if you can handle more than one wand... It is acceptable," he explained, "It also includes other items besides wands as well," he added.

Still looking through the items, "I'll take the watch and the bracelet," Weiss answered as she also kept eyeing the sword a few times while eyeing the other two objects, the man nodded before making them be confused as he grabbed the weapon and handed it to her; Chase was briefly wide eyed before calming his features at said weapon, "You may have that on the house as it has been in my shop nearly a few years now, and was dropped-off by a odd armored male who also donated a lot of other objects as well." The sword was in an oddly obsidian-like scabbard with silver runes all over that were in Latin of sorts, and the handle was some kind of dragon hide as it was also mixed with odd metal of sorts, and a bronze chain at the end; with a green pearl that had when touched the feelings of both warmth and icy coldness.

"And you young lady?" He asked; with Kimiko secretly jumpscared as he was by her when he spoke, "I'll be taking the bracelet," Kimiko answered, as the bracelet itself was made of some sort of silver alloy mixed metal as within each bracelet-like slot was a odd rune as in the middle part of the item, was a blue diamond that was cut like a eight-pointed star. The star itself though was in a ritual-like pentagram of sorts.

Nodding to her choice that secretly surprised him, the wandmaker got to work saying that it would be an hour and a half for all three of them. Though once he left, he had knowing eyes as his secret camera was being live-fed to another person; the very man that also donated that odd sword, and was satisfied.

Enjoying the Japanese, Magical Alleyway; Chase not joining them on grounds of having business to take care of, the girls didn't notice another feline woman of sorts glancing at them every so often; secretly irked about them being here of all places yet knew that her one of few curses were working their charm in the child. "Hello deary, would you be interested in my wears?" She; Eris in disguise asked as she gotten an idea for giving them two of what she would advertise.

Shrugging, they saw a couple of interesting things yet a collar caught Weiss's interest, "Oh you have a good eye; This collar alongside it's twin belonged to an Egyptian woman who traveled to Japan; To widen her knowledge of the world. It is said that those who put one on can retail knowledge a lot better," she explained before smirking as she then added to make them blush, "Though one of them is also something personal to use and despite them being the same in design, it would be confusing as to which is which."

"But knowledge comes at a price," Kimiko states while staring at both collars, like Weiss was. "Ah, good eye, the cost had varied between those who had worn it… So are you willing to wear it?" She asked Weiss; with Kimiko suddenly nervous and filled with dread, and merely pushed it away while seeing Weiss was thinking about them. Shrugging, Weiss turned to Kimiko while grabbing one of them; getting Eris secretly pleased at which one she picked, "Can you put it on for me, please?" She asked as Kimiko nodded while feeling suddenly in her heart something bad was gonna happen.

Once the collar was placed on, Eris was confused while thinking briefly as Weiss let Kimiko show her by a mirror she has, _What the pit… That collar should have-_ "Weiss… Weiss what's wrong?" Kimiko asked in sudden worry as Weiss herself suddenly felt hot all over and also weak, as she was then caught in Kimiko's arms. The Fire Monk looked at the cat-like girl as the other female swirled to truly reveal herself while stating, in angered words, "It's you!"

Eris wickedly grinned at her in satisfaction as Weiss was slowly start to pant; to worry Kimiko even more, "Yes it's me Fire Monk, as I wasn't at all expecting you two to show up and yet... Why not torture Chase Young's child once again?" Eris however didn't see Chase Young sneak behind her as she leaned in her stand and paid all her attention to the two girls, "So why not do something once again while even making you regret it- Hey get your fucking hands off of me!" Eris was now grabbed and to her horror; while Chase smirked, he handcuffed her with special handcuffs that Gods or Goddesses like her cannot escape out of, as she then states to him in anger, "How the name of my uncle, did you get those!?"

Chase despite seeing his child in a sweating, and painful-like moans as it also seemed she was half-aware at the moment, smugly states while sending the two girls back, "Nothing like a Goblin that is paid well can't do, my dear Ex… Now," Eris gulped at Chase's look that she didn't like at all, "Let's have a long-awaited chat, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Weiss' Room:**_

Kimiko weezed as it was an unexpected travel by her mate's father to her room, yet her concerns was to Weiss as she kept grabbing that collar with tears in her eyes from suddenly feeling that her entire body was on fire, and to confuse Kimiko then, Weiss was wide eyed at suddenly recognizing the sudden feeling to know one thing: The collar was forcing her to go into her Heat Period; from what Akela stayed after her decision early yet want to stall her true heat herself, and nullified partially the pills within her system.

"Weiss… What's wrong? Please tell me?" Kimiko states fearfully as she then saw Weiss stiffen before yelping as the Fire Monk was then tossed onto the bed; with Kimiko seeing the look of lust mixed with awareness on her mate's face, and making her go wide eyed. Before she could comment, she was then forcibly kissed by her mate.

* * *

 **Lemon Begin**

* * *

Weiss oddly felt she wasn't at all in control of her body and yet, she was also feeling all of this pleasure; making her mind fully aware yet mixed with sudden, intense pleasure, at the same time.

Kimiko realized something wasn't right since Weiss usually gives gentle, loving kisses; even in her fake-heated times and yet, she couldn't move as the Fire Monk suddenly felt weakened somehow to the point she was under Weiss' mercy; with seeing her mate getting out of the dress by struggled-based movements in speed, and then made sure she was then nude. "Weiss… You need to snap- Oh God!" Kimiko despite being worried, saw her mate's eyes were in feared-lust as she ripped Kimiko's monk clothing off of her with her claws; not damaging anything while also within a few short minutes, left her in the nude as well now.

Seeing Weiss' body struggle, and the collar around her neck glowing an eerie red, Kimiko knew it was the collar's influence right now yet once again Kimiko was silenced as she was forced on the bed while Weiss; with tears, shoved her diamond-hard prick right into Kimiko's mouth. Kimiko had tears in her eyes while also trying not to gag, as Weiss was within moments, plowing into her throat. "Kimi… Collar… Doing this…. Sorry," Weiss states in pants while crying; her chest also leaking milk droplets while she was doing this; Kimiko eyes widen at this as her suspicions was confirmed. The collar suddenly glowed again and Kimiko at the same time, felt her throat suddenly allow more of her mate's dick into it with ease, and to stun her, she could now breath easily. Weiss though felt her body speed up her thrusts alongside Kimiko's throat was more lubricated as if, it was her mates own vagina. Within a few minutes or so, she came right into her mate's throat, and it all led easily into Kimiko's stomach.

Despite Kimiko hardly cumming yet knew she was oddly wet from what Weiss did to her, she was worried from quickly seeing Weiss moved a few inches away from her, and before even Kimiko could ask, she froze as like Weiss did; seeing Chase's daughter holding back mixed screams of painful moans as her chest was slowly yet surely, growing. Her areola though was becoming puffy unlike before and grew bigger, and her nipples thickened up; with them being a few inches longer while milk now also leaked in small/thin streams; her breasts now more sensitive/painful then ever since they stopped growing, and were bigger than ever; to a size even Kimiko was surprised at having, on her mate's frame.

"Weiss, you need to fight it- Mmmnn!" Kimiko states before Weiss forcibly shoved her newly enlarged left G-Cupped breasted nipple into her mate's mouth and Kimiko was instantly in inwardly bliss; as she quickly began sucking with gusto as her fetish over the years took into effect, and to make her eyes wide though when she opened them, saw Weiss was succeeding on somehow sucking the other with one hand and also rubbing her once again diamond-hard prick. _Oh god… Her milk is more sweeter now!_ Was Kimiko's brief thought, as her mind was in minor bliss mixed with worry still, for her mate.

Kimiko kept sucking Weiss' nipples however as said Neko child stopped sucking her own before starting on quickly masterbating both her penis, and her now fully-wet and leaking, needy cunt, as she moaned out words; to get Kimiko to understand Weiss' position, "Kimiko… Mnnn… Collar… Making me do this… Forced Heat, Can't STOP!" Weiss growled out lastly aloud as she came from not only her futa-dick, but her vagina at the same time before moaning; to make Kimiko widen her eyes as she kept sucking, saw Weiss grew a few more inches tall while her arms and legs also grew slightly longer, and her figure gained a few more curves then before.

Kimiko then yelped as Weiss within moments; from her induced heat and the now constant-glowing collar, moved Kimiko into a doggie-style position and making Kimiko go wide eyed while scream/moaning in pain from Weiss quickly sticking her entire length of her futa-dick, into Kimiko's asshole. _I hate that Goddess forcing My Weiss into this mess! It hurts!_ Kimiko thought in agony/bliss as her vagina was now being rubbed by Weiss's left-hand while she was also forcibly ramming her dick in quick strokes, into Kimiko's anus; with Kimiko feeling her mate's wasted milk flowing down on her back and also onto the bed itself. Within moments though, Weiss screamed as milk streamed to the floor as she came once again into Kimiko, with Kimiko cumming as well before looking fearful from seeing Weiss' eyes were mixed with lust still while her futa-dick was soft before quickly being diamond-hard once again; the collar still glowing that eerie-red color, but even more once she came.

Kimiko to her horror realized one thing: The collar was changing Weiss' body each time she came, as she saw; to get Weiss to look behind her while forcibly rubbing her precum-leaking dick, that her behind was slowly growing to the point that it would now jiggle slightly when she walks/runs.

"Kimi… Help… Stop me… Need to cum again!" Weiss states in lust to her as the Fire Monk yelped softly while also still being weak, as Kimiko was now being forced to titty-fuck her mate while feeling Weiss' milk leak from her breasts and onto her face along with her hair, slowly. Weiss forcibly grabbing her hair though and moving her hips automatically as tears; the entire time, kept falling down her face. A few minutes later she came alot once again, covering her mate's face to her own horror in her futa semen and then moaned, as her body thanks to the collar was changing once again, and she felt her muscles tensed up and be numbed while they began growing to give Weiss a truer exotic look now; figure wise, as she now unlike before; despite her training from her dad, now gained a six pack with her muscles making it also look like she was a normal bodybuilder-like exotic model.

Kimiko came from her mate's new look as oddly enough, she dreamt it a few weeks ago, of Weiss' figure. _My dream came true… What the actual fuck- No, don't tell me that other part is as well!_ Kimiko now states in mixed emotions with fear, as Weiss kept Kimiko laid down while also seeing herself position her prick on top of her mate's now pulsing vagina; like both of her own futa-dick and vagina was, and without warning, stuck it right into Kimiko's passage before moaning in sudden pleasured-pain as the collar's final influence; making Kimiko go wide eyed as she came slightly by feeling Weiss' futa-dick expand and grow within her passage, and to worry her, was close to her cervix and yet felt perfectly full.

"Kimi… Collar… Making body feel… Too… Good… Can't stop," Weiss pants as she began to move her perfectly-fitted dick in and out quickly through Kimiko's lubed-up vagina; making the Fire Monk hold back moans while feeling milk splatter her, and the semen oddly leaving her face and hair once the milk hit it, and soon after a few minutes felt herself now matching Weiss' thrusts from their hips making sounds once they connected to each other, while their chests wobbled and moved; milk coming out in small spurts from Weiss as she then picked-up the pace. Kimiko then came/gasped as her cervix opened up and to worry her like she knew her dream done, she felt; to her horror, that Weiss' futa-dick was inflating at the tip and also knotting itself once inside; making Weiss' body now move frantically while still forcing her down and was panting now; her eyes were dazed with worry and lust still. Within a few more thrusts after five or so minutes, Weiss growled out loud with her eyes rolling to the back of her head; her body's sensitivity increased tenfold as she then came more than usual, and filling up Kimiko as she gushed her own juices to the point the Fire Monk's womb was overfilled.

Weiss froze though as she stayed in place while cumming still; Worrying Kimiko as today wasn't at all her safest day, and after several minutes, her womb from the outside made her look like she was at least two months pregnant; since the semen was oddly from what she felt, was glob-like. Feeling the knot quickly deflating alongside her dick now instantly soft at last, and to her relief as well, the collar came off with a small opening sound while landing on the floor near the head of the bed. Though to worry Kimiko, she felt the semen stay within her, and not leaving at all, from her womb.

* * *

 **Lemon End**

* * *

Hearing his daughter going at it, Chase cursed the goddess even further before putting the silencing seal up then going to his office, "With Kimiko at Hogwarts... It should give my daughter extra protection, I just hope they end up in the same house," he told himself while remembering Lily's words on how the students were sorted into the four different houses. "Weiss will kill everyone in both Slytherin and Gryffindor based on those house traits alone, while Ravenclaw might be mixed in with the first two; if they snoop around more than they should. Hufflepuff might be an idea, but it still is up to the girls to decide," Chase sighed leaning back on his chair.

But it wasn't too long as he gotten quickly up from hearing Kimiko somehow scream past his barrier; an hour later, and knew from experience he was supposed to knock yet barged in and was now thinking of confronting his new prisoner once again by her actions, as his child he saw was changed while Kimiko herself; from seeing his daughter passed out in exhaustion alongside the Fire Monk was; to his horror, giving birth to an egg.

The egg was about the size of a watermelon with it having mostly a dark-jade shell coloring, and had bumps in perfect placement around the sides, and on both the top and bottom were bronze-colored rings of threes.

Kimiko was panting in exhaustion yet was stunned at not feeling Weiss' semen in her womb anymore yet was also horrified mixed with being curious, and then inwardly enraged by the Goddess for possibly making her mate and her, early parents.

* * *

In a certain place, Fate was chuckling while chatting with her twin; Destiny, about her ideas in the near future, and inwardly was pleased as Karma came to Chase Young at this moment.

* * *

"I'm really too old for this shit, god damn it," Chase said as he went into their closet, gotten Kimiko her spare monk robes, and then allowed Kimiko time to dress. He was while she was getting dressed, holding onto his grandchild while being half-amused of Kimiko cursing herself, in the bathroom.

He went to his daughter while easily holding onto the egg from hearing her moan, and saw her state and indeed decided he would confront Eris and possibly blame her for her actions against the two; as he knew that eventually they would have kids in later years, but not now.

Moving his fingers through her hair; with sweat in it while to worry him, he saw that her nipples were going into themselves and she was panting still, _Eris has gone too far this time for petty revenge in breaking-up with her so long ago, still… Especially if she may have made things more complicated for her while in public, and for the school itself._

He didn't turn his head as he heard Kimiko gotten out of the bathroom; with a limp or two in her steps, and headed over to him while being hesitant, then relaxing by his words to assure her he was not at all angry at them; he was angry at Eris, "It is to be expected from a Goddess that is thrived in Chaos and Discord mostly, but she has indeed gone to far and I plan to confront her in her actions, and punish her as being forced to stay within my Palace's Walls for at least... till my child is officially fourteen or so."

"And how do we handle Weiss's new size?" Kimiko asked while looking at her mate, and Chase sighed before Kimiko looked at him then with a puzzled look by what he meant, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to resort her wearing my mother's soecific outfit until she was older, as it was enchanted by her as well to adjust to any given size of the female, without breakage… But it is also an outfit absorber; An outfit that would indeed shift into any outfit yet it would; After it was done, go right back into its original." Kimiko sensed however that Chase was hesitant, "Why do you sound unsure about that outfit you mentioned though?"

Chase sighed at the question and states to confuse her as he gotten up, and motioned for her to follow him; in which she reluctantly did while eyeing her mate briefly before they closed the door behind, and with her receiving hesitantly, her child she realized as Chase led her to an unused part of the area she has called home for sometime; as for a few years now Kimiko has been living as a Xiaolin Monk still, yet stays mostly in Weiss' room. "The outfit would possibly; From my child's mindset, be perfect to her tastes of clothing and yet, it would be revealing herself a lot as well to the point she would resemble either a warrior or perhaps a goddess in looks, due to her new figure," Chase to confuse Kimiko stopped at a locked room, and with a few hesitant turns of the doorknob, opened it to amaze Kimiko about the room.

In the room was not to only for a warrioress, but to a female who loved to explore and other things; with everything in perfect condition. There was also books in a shelving unit made of solid dark-oak nearby as well as a old globe of the world near it. The ceiling was represented as stars of sorts, and besides the shelves of books, there were weird objects as well that would take too long to describe, and a small lab of sorts at the far end of the large room itself. There was also a mahogany-based bedframe with a soft mattress that held jade-silken sheets and bedding, and in the walls were not only weapons, but in the center of it all was an outfit that was held within an armor stand, and also enclosed in a glass casing.

The outfit on display had within the female metallic-mold, had the breasts held up by three straps that went from the front; covering the nipples while it was also under a black mesh crop-top, going to the back of it was ancient yet enchanted medical tape in silver coloring, running across the legs and hips that was under it was a thigh-length biker shorts, alongside a mid-thigh skirt or half skirt that was from behind, and reaching her ankles and also covered up to the front of the models vagina.

The metallic model however, was in fact secretly modeled after Chase's own mother. He also customized the outfit depending on popularity and other things while Weiss was in his care; not knowing said outfit was indeed special, in its own right.

Kimiko blushed while imagining Weiss in that outfit, as Chase patted the glass a few times gently before stating in remembrance while at the same time, letting Kimiko know that this outfit has secret meaning, "This outfit has been in my family's line for a long time Kimiko as the outfit itself had enchantments to the point it is rarely able to allow harm to the wearer, but at a price of it being attached until their official death as such, and it is keyed to only those of my and my mothers ancestry blood. So it was supposed to be a gift eventually after Weiss was around fifteen or so years of age officially, but now from what Eris has done to her once again…" Chase trailed off before looking at Kimiko as she also understood, and then states to him softly, "She would have no choice but to wear your mother's outfit then?" Chase only nodded and states to get Kimiko to go wide eyed at him now for, "Yes, and the outfit would also be fully keyed to her, as I mentioned. But it would also allow; Unlike any of the outfits you have noticed, to adjust to the wearer by any means… Even if it also considered a threat. So she would have to be trained once again for not only her body, but with this outfit in a short amount of time."

"Yes as she is due in one month to go to Hogwarts; Regardless of her mixed feelings on who is currently running that, and her wanting to know more about her mother," Kimiko states to him as Chase sighed and only nodded while removing the glass casing like you would have seen; with ease, in the cartoon movie: Beauty and the Beast, and delicately laid it out on the bed. "Now what do we do? I mean, with how long it is until Hogwarts, she'll need to integrate herself back into British Society. I'm sure James Potter had some houses in Britain we can use as a base, when we stay there," Kimiko points out. Chase nodded in agreement at the Fire Monk's words, "I'll have to look back to the inheritance list to see if there are any houses that are appropriate, of course I'll have to pay the Nation; If there is nothing I deem acceptable," he then said.

Exiting the room after getting not only the outfit but a few things, one being a odd black collar with Greek Runes on them, they heard the water running when they got close to Weiss's room. Looking inside, they saw steam rolling out of her bathroom before hearing the shower faucet being turned off and a few minutes later seeing Weiss walking out, with her old formerly perfect towel now hardly covering 3/4ths of her cleavage, and the rest of her body, while she used a different towel to dry her hair, "Weiss are you alright?" Kimiko asked; causing the Hybrid to jump and almost hitting the ceiling, "Good God, knock before you say something," she said while seeing that it was only her mate and father standing there, "Can I ask where the egg came from? Because all I remember was the collar and somewhat fucking Kimi in the beginning and end," she asked, to secretly worry the two.

"Well it seems that once you filled your mate with enough semen to fill a kiddie pool, to the brim, an egg popped out while you were in dreamland," Chase said with the bluntness of a ten year old child; causing both girls to have a Hinata size blush mixed with Weiss looking guilty to what that collar done to her, in which Kimiko noticed. Though Chase groaned as Weiss saw her dick was hard again; lifting her towel and her chest felt like they were heavy; with them both also hearing odd sloshing sounds in her breasts, slightly.

"Dad… What did that collar do to me? I feel weird and know my induced Heat Period has passed, a-and yet… My b-body is also warm still," Weiss states with her partially stuttering as she tried stopping herself from rubbing her hardened dick in front of her father, and he sighed before giving Kimiko a look while said Fire Monk went over and was worried since Weiss was indeed burning up, and laid the outfit down on Weiss' dresser before they saw him leaving, "Dad?" Weiss questioned to him then as she felt the Induced Heat returned to her, and oddly felt it wasn't her True Heat.

Chase briefly turned, to make them know he was angered, for some reason not at them, but at a certain someone, "I will return shortly with someone that may know how to remove what I hope she didn't do to you, my child. So allow your mate to help you get dressed and other things, until my return." He then left as Weiss suddenly sat down while feeling weak and even after the shower, felt herself starting to sweat, "Weiss, what's wrong? Kit-Kat?" Kimiko questioned her mate in true worry as Weiss to herself, seem to be going pale while moaning as precum was leaking from her dick, and her breasts were hurting her yet knew milk was being produced even more, and yet, Weiss' inverted nipples held what was inside them, in place.

Kimiko held Weiss who was whimpering while her dick was twitching yet seemed to be reddening slowly to the point her blood was making it look bigger then it is, and her bust was feeling too full and her vagina also leaking that odd mixture once again; like long ago. _Chase you better hurry back, I don't know what is going on, but Weiss needs help._ Kimiko thought as all she could do is simply rub her fingers through Weiss' hair while also rubbing her mates back.

* * *

Chase was in a sprint as he finally came to the dungeons, and went to the one room he personally placed the one female prisoner in.

She; Eris, seemed to be bored and jumped briefly while wearing those cuffs still, and then saw it was him before lightly chuckling to herself as if, she knew why he was here; despite being somewhat inwardly intimidated by his firm look at her, "About time… Despite it acting sooner within your child, Chase Young." She yelped at the sudden speed and growl-like tone in his voice as he firmly states; getting her to put on a brave face yet was fearing by Chase's eyes glowing in anger at her, "What have you done?"

"What I thought was to punish you even more, Young, as everything I did was for my revenge against you… You backstabbing, reptilian, son of a-" Eris yelped as she was now being choked by him half-heartedly as he now narrowed his eyes at her, in realization, "Was that what this is all about? Our past relationship still, Eris? My child shouldn't have to suffer as to what could have been between us, and you know this… Despite doing so anyways."

Eris was able to remove herself somewhat from Chase choking her and also states in anger to him back, "Yet you still sexed the child's mother after knowing we were going out, didn't you? I even stole the Red Diamond of Creation for you, during that time!" Eris yelped as she was then picked up and tossed onto the prisoner mattress while looking at her in equal anger; withholding on transforming into his reptile state, as his beast wanted to pound her yet reluctantly agreed of his punishment to her, "Besides the past, what did your collar do to my child?"

Eris decided to admit in a smirk, back at him; making him pale briefly while inwardly enraging and horrifying him and his beast, at the same time, "Well that collar wasn't truly intended for your Hybrid Child, Young, but it will suit her just fine as I have no intentions of breaking her new curse," before she knew it she was picked up and slammed into the wall, "What curse are you talking about," Chase growled, almost snarling while Eris smirked; secretly wincing at her pain she was in, "Why Lilith's Curse, of course."

Chase paled while remembering that curse clearly; especially seeing it long ago on a mortal, a century ago, "And when my daughter is a futanari, it will be a life time before she can be freed... Unless the caster of said curse freed her," Chase muttered before looking at Eris in brief anger, by her retort to that, "And I don't plan on breaking it, as I adjusted it to making me the only one to do so in my own language or magic; Despite her figure being permanent now." Seeing stars before shaking her head as Chase hit her against the same wall, an idea came to him as he now had a look on his face she didn't like.

Eris however gave Chase a look of horror by his words; his face smirking at her as well, "You either undo the curse, or your precious Apple that I have in my vault will be destroyed by a certain Well you very well know I have."

"No… Not my Apple, Chase! You know I'm powerless without it!" Eris exclaimed with horror still showing on her face as he at the same time, merely chuckled before stating coldly, "Exactly, and if you don't do so, then it will happen."

Before she could let out a reply, Akela came into the room in worry; concerning Chase before suddenly they; Chase and Eris that is froze at a sudden power Eris recognized while making her truly pale, and now deciding to let her go since instead, Chase was carrying her while he followed Akela quickly to the source, and found; before tossing his prisoner to a quick-changed into human Akela, a cloaked person was leaning over a weakly moaning Weiss and Kimiko looking at him fearfully while holding her mate as he held out a hand; plus seeing his child looking sickly and sweating up a storm, as well as also seeing her veins on her bust and futa-dick; it was red fully to know she was still under effects of the curse, and knew if said curse wasn't lifted soon: either Weiss might end up in a coma as she was fighting it, or her body would need release… otherwise she might die from Tension Overload.

The cloaked figure looked at Chase and left in a sudden yet silent pop; a dark mist dispersing from where the figure was as Akela forcibly led Eris over to where the two girls were, and Chase narrowed his eyes while stating firmly, "Either you tell me what is going on and cure my only child, or I will carry out my threat; Especially since her other servants are currently at a local hot springs nearby my territory, for a day off, and you would not want to be in their wrath from what you done."

Chase was indeed correct as those girls that came from his daughters… Ways to relieve herself when Kimiko wasn't at all around, appeared after Wuya's experiment made her magic go haywire and brought them out of his child's PC and into real life; relieved as it was only his child's PC that was affected and no reports from said site she went to, well… her business. The girls were also empowered by her magic to have them have magic themselves, and no doubt would be getting letters linked to them, as they were Sisters by Magic; not blood, to his child.

Eris gulped as by Chase's words he truly meant it, and saw the state of Weiss; widening her eyes as the preteen whimpered while Chase gave Kimiko a look of later as her eyes seem haunted from whoever was in that room, from the Goddess seeing the state she was in while secretly being impressed for someone like her, oddly resisting said curse. "Release my child's curse or else," Chase states once again as Akela glared at Eris.

Sighing, the Goddess snapped her fingers while then chanting briefly words in Ancient Greek, and Weiss stiffened as a golden-red hue covered her frame briefly before passing out in exhaustion once again; her breasts and body now normal; with them sticking to her newer looks, and no longer felt overheated and sweating, while her futa-dick then also slowly deflated and became soft; though it was twitching a few times while it did so.

Eris then saw the egg on the bed near them and raised a brow; to confuse them yet also made Chase's right-eye twitch a few times as it was an innocent comment of sorts, "I did not expect though your child to have well… An egg out of this."

Chase only nodded as he grabbed the outfit; to make the Goddess widen her eyes at it in hidden shock, and wordlessly made a head motion to a reluctant Kimiko, and she sighed while moving as once the outfit was placed near his child, they all suddenly had to cover their eyes as a bright flash occurred. Once it died down, Weiss was now wearing said outfit while sleeping deeply.

Though Eris yelped as she suddenly felt something clasp around her neck, and saw in Weiss' mirror, in horror while seeing Chase clasped _that_ collar to her; with tears now streaming down her eyes, and looking at him while he only stated in half-pity to her, "You brought it upon yourself Eris as to what you nearly done to my child, was the last straw. So I suggest you get comfy, since you will be my foreseeable guest for a while." He then looked at Akela as a dejected Eris looked away from him; Akela was secretly thankful she wasn't at all given that collar, like the other Cat-Slaves, "Take her to a room that is suitable to her standards… Possibly her old room she used to have while living here before, and keep an eye on her until further notice Akela, and alongside those you trust."

Nodding, Akela left with a not-struggling Goddess in tow as Chase looked at Weiss firstly before Kimiko, and states softly to her while grabbing and gently handing her the egg, "I suggest you stay near your mate, and call upon either Saya or the other girls in case for service as once Weiss awakens, we will have much to discuss… However, please note that if she is having tension once again, do not let her enter you at this point from knowing my words on this: She currently has Potent Semen from Eris' own doing, and needs to be settled so it is back to normal as well as… Sigh, her chest."

Kimiko nodded with a less-haunted look in her eyes, but with worry and curiosity in them mixed, while she asked; getting Chase to hold the bridge of his nose as he wondered why today of all days, it would be one of the unlucky days, "Weiss is capable of… Making me lay an egg again? What or why did I even do that?"

"It is due to what I am, Fire Monk: A Heylin Lizard, due to my soup and past, and it also seems that transferred somewhat to my child. So within an hour or so if they are indeed, as you mortals tend to say; In your case: Knocked up," Chase while speaking was leaning against his child's bed frame and quoted the two words, as he then continued explaining, "Would tend to lay an egg and once it hatches would be either a full female or like my child's current gender she has; With that being herself as a female, and the carrier or mother being one, as well."

Kimiko then looked at her egg and back to Chase, and knowing what she might ask raised his hand while stating in a amused smirk, "It is probably around nine to eleven months to when said egg hatches, and said baby that comes from it would have traits of both parents, and not much is known otherwise, afterwards." Seeing her look of bewilderment at that, he half-shrugged while he eyed his child, "I read to what I knew from being a Heylin a few years after I became what I am, and only found little to no information about this topic."

Nodding as she went over now while holding her and Weiss' child in egg form… which was still odd to even think about, and sat near her mate. Chase nodded from her look and states, while sensing a topic she didn't want to bring up at all, yet knew it would come to that, "I will hold off for now, but I do want to know who that was and why you had the looks of seeing either a ghost, or to whom he or she was that made you look haunted, Fire Monk. I still however have to inform you fellow monks as to what occurred, and knowing them, they would arrive as soon as they can."

Chase then left and closed the door, and sighed while looking upwards as if he had it coming, "Mother… You knew that I would end up in this situation and yet, I find it odd that you left your personal outfit to me alongside your belongings after you passed… I hope you're satisfied." He then left as not known to him, that person came out of the shadows and seemed amused while looking back at Weiss and Kimiko's room, and then left through a red vortex.

* * *

 _ **A week later; August 7th, 2006:**_

Weiss was feeling better as from what Eris did to her, made her need rest and relaxation. She was currently at the pool area while groaning as her outfit gotten tighter from Kimiko stating a quiet sorry, since they were using their magic to fight in the water, and her outfit decided to tightening itself to the point it, made her figure more sensitive.

As it turned out there was a reason to not even Chase knowing: Her outfit was sentient, and was as such a female-based outfit… well from what Weiss herself states to them from it speaking in her mind. In fact like Chase said, the outfit did absorb all her old clothing and adjusted them to fit her new frame; which she was still getting used to, at being 6'1 now in height. Plus it doesn't help that her odd nipples were being sucked on secretly by the outfit as well; much to Kimiko's ire since her outfit has a lot of things in which one of them is not only making her wear her adjusted clothing; with her outfit shifting to it, but it could retract itself to her right-wrist as a bracelet of sorts, and back; with true ease and also no pain. It was also enchanted in the lower areas to even hide fully her futa-dick, and making it she was a normal-looking preteen girl, in the shape of a older teen or young woman.

Kimiko herself though had an increase in her figure slightly during this time, alongside her chest now being a F-Cup; due to her birthing their egg, in which was being cared for by Saya herself (Especially since even Chase doesn't know how or why Kimiko changed overnight), and sat while being amused at their spare. So Kimiko still had her frame yet it now was mixed alongside a runners, and found out she didn't need to wear a bra as her bust would oddly; from what Wuya states after looking into things, be always soft yet perky, like Weiss' own bust.

Eris though despite wanting freedom, was slowly yet surely getting used to things while wearing blackened female Greek robes, with her name sewn into them. She was also overseeing their training as Chase ordered as the collar he placed on her was to make her stay here forever in his home-based land or lands until he freed her, or worse.

Chase was being impressed yet gave Weiss' outfit a look in which it lightened up, and stop doing what it wanted to do to Weiss while she trained. He was in a fold-up chair with a book in his hands that states "Ministry of Britain Laws", as he states firmly to the two girls while they nodded and resumed fighting; ignoring Kimiko blushing by Weiss' chest bouncing, "Continue on for a few more minutes, and then we will practice Elemental Magic next."

After they trained; with Eris going alongside Chase and Saya leaving the egg to then escort Eris to a specific part of the palace, two of the five girls made real by Weiss a year ago, now showed up with a few bags.

The first teen girl was oddly enough like the other, Weiss' Shared Soulmates; which itself was rare, to Weiss herself being their true soulmate at around in looks, between twelve to thirteen years old. Her clothing consists of the standard Japanese school girl outfit, with a blue bow and brown jacket. The teen girl also has lime-green eyes with having waist long blond hair tied into twin tails, with small pink ribbons, and was at least a low B-Cup. This was Mao Havana Asakura.

The girl that was chatting with Mao, while being older; around fifteen years of age, had short red hair with green eyes. She wears the standard Japanese School Girl outfit; with a blue bown, but without the brown jacket and had at least a high CC-Cup. This was Akane Serene Niimura.

The girls blushed though in their steps at seeing their shared mate and also magical sister, sweating up a storm while wearing that outfit from her father, and placed the bags down still near the glass table nearby, and Akane shouted to get both Weiss and Kimiko to pause in their fighting, and looked to them both, "Hey! Don't you guys want to see what we managed to find!"

Weiss blushed at seeing her other two soulmates, as once they were made real by Weiss' accidental magic, they were instantly added into Weiss' Soulmate Chart on her Heritage Test in which, Chase and the King Goblin has; with her father paying only a few priceless gems in order to receive a true copy of it.

Kimiko sighed before smirking at mostly seeing Mao blushing and turning away, as she easily recalled how that occurred.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; August 2nd, 2005, at Night)(Lemon Begins; Minor)**

* * *

Kimiko was nude like Weiss was as she was doing Weiss cowgirl style from accidentally arousing her mate to the point her futa-dick refused to stay down at all, and was excused by Chase to his ire, to take care of it.

Kimiko leaned on while quickly moving her hips from Weiss making her horny while she was; to make Weiss moan, was sucking every few moments both Weiss' leaking breasts, _It's still is ever so sweet… Need more!_ Kimiko thought in a blissed mind as her hips was now matching her mates own thrusts and hip movement, while she continued to suck the milk from her continuous actions.

Weiss knew she was close to cumming, and grabbed her mates; Kimiko's behind and gripped in both gentleness yet also somewhat hard as she picked up the pace. She was almost there until a sudden and loud explosion made her not only cum into a equally jumpscared Kimiko, but the PC she left on by Weiss wanting to fuck while it was on the one Anime she watches from Japan; understanding the language from her father and Kimiko teaching her, showed four girls like her and a normal one in a school bath house. From both her sexual energy and her being scared all at once, her magic (Not known until later told a few days after), went into this downloaded episode while the two were distracted; before covering their eyes as Weiss' Magic then forced all five girls to come out of the PC; with them wearing their swimsuits and their other things they secretly had that's theirs somehow, in their school bags.

* * *

 **(Lemon Ends)**

* * *

Kimiko quickly got off her mate due to her own scared/blissed mind, while not seeing the girls confused mixed with their own fear at not being at their school grounds.

Kimiko; from instincts, quickly covered her mate up as she was now worried since Weiss was having a flashback of mostly someone who was shrouded while sending things at her, while not knowing this was a few things her mind could not restore; with each thing exploding near her ears. From what Weiss knew it was a male and was with a group of sorts, as each bullet-like explosion was from an odd gun of sorts as well as she was with them, for at least a few months.

Kimiko however was now wide eyed at seeing who they were; with a blush mixed with her feeling things are about to be complicated now, especially seeing that small, blonde haired girl she new fully well was Mao… was currently her "Other-Self" at the moment. She knew it was; from their episode, was at that part where she was doggie-styling Akane yet saw they were confused mixed with them sweat dropping at seeing Mao still doing said regular girl.

The first girl who oddly clung to the older girl, had blue eyes and waist long green hair tied into ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. She like the others wore swimsuits and the Fire Monk could clearly see the blush in each girl. She had also developing curves and a low B-Cup; despite being the same age as Akane; at fifteen.

The other girl was at least sixteen years old with unlike the others, had light-tanned skin (With Kimiko and Weiss knowing of her other parts of her body to know she is still Japanese with white areas), and also wore the same bathing suit that did like everyone, cling to their figures as she not only had an athletic frame, but she was a D-Cupped teen.

The last girl was puzzled mixed with being intrigued at looking at both Weiss and Kimiko to know something was up. She was the eldest at being seventeen years old, as well as being the tallest of the girls. She has purple eyes alongside shoulder length dark purple hair, glasses, and also having at least a high C-Cup.

These girls were in order: Ai Maryland Aihara, Aya Susan Itou, and Sumika May-Lin Oohashi, And they, like the other two girls; who were now aware, froze before seeing their surroundings as the girl who let Ai cling to her; Aya, now states in bewilderment, "What the fuck just happened?"

Mao although looked at Weiss and to confuse everyone, gotten out of Akane easily and was running to her, before being knocked-out by Sumika by using Weiss' spare baseball bat nearby; which the sport she chose by her father to learn, and sweat dropped as Mao was now soundly asleep while dry-humping herself.

"W-Where are we?" Ai asked fearfully while still clinging to her best friend/sex-friend Aya. They all turned to an amused cough from Kimiko while seeing that Weiss to their stunned shock, was not only like them; a futanari (Except for Akane), but also was not fully human. "Maybe I could explain things better if you all get your outfits on, and well… Not have boners since my mate is having a flashback."

Narrowed eyes from Sumika at the sudden knowing what Kimiko meant, as she looked at the girl the Fire Monk held, and with no arguments, they gotten changed; helping Mao while making Kimiko blush at seeing their pricks in real life... was more satisfying alongside Weiss, who was now half-dazed yet aware; but still seeking comfort of her mate.

All the girls wore their uniforms along the exception the three girls had different ribbons. Ai wore a blue ribbon while Aya wore a teal one, and Sumika wore oddly a purple tie that was a clip-on, and the eldest two didn't wear a jacket as it seemed it was missing. Once on the bed and few spare chairs Weiss has while Kimiko explained as to where they were, most were doubtful unlike Akane and Ai as they saw things in secret, their fantasy books they secretly read; not knowing they had the same interest to start a basic friendship over yet.

"So to put it in respectable terms: We were fictional characters made real?" Sumika states to know like all but Mao, that this is shocking news while Kimiko nodded and replayed softly back at them; with her understanding their situation of them now real, "Ya… It is shocking but I think it has to do with my ma- I mean Weiss' Magic acting up and bringing you all here… Ah shit her PC was destroyed." Kimiko began to explain before seeing that indeed Weiss' Magic may have overloaded the PC; not knowing in later years they were just the tip of the iceberg, as a few other things were made real and is currently as we speak, in the world as well from not only said videos, but her game's characters and the game(s) and other anime itself… somewhat; the world itself incorporating most of them into actual lives, with their memories and some powers intact.

The two older girls noticed the slip-up in Kimiko's words, as they all looked at a now calmed Weiss before seeing her crying as her PC was destroyed by her actions and yet, hopefully the hard drive was safe; which later in it was checked it was; with Kimiko sweat dropping once again at her mates worries mostly over her videos. "But where exactly are we, Miss Tohomiko?" Sumika asked as she was taking charge due to their president being knocked out.

Before she could reply, they all froze as Chase entered the room and blinked a few times before looking at Kimiko while inwardly amused at his child weeping slightly over her PC, with Akane comforting her by simple back-pats, "Explain." And explain she did to now get Chase to groan, and states to make them all blink at him, Weiss over it while unknowingly making Kimiko jealous of Akane hugging her with also unmixed understanding, while looking at her colleagues, "Wuya is going to be suspended for two weeks for this stunt… But as it stands while knowing you officially don't truly exist in our plain of existence… You are going to be my child's maids." Chase also smirked inwardly while coming up with a solution; getting 'What' from Aya and a few girls.

"No, nope, not doing that, whoever you are. I'm not gonna be a maid to-" Aya froze in her denied speech as when she moved her hand away from her face, a black thunderbolt left it; to stun them all, and hit a wall while leaving a mild charred mark; making Aya blink in stunned silence as she looked at her smoking hand before they all looked to Chase, "That is why from possible outcomes in my child's state, if you see," he was right as Weiss was pale and tripped over herself while sitting near Kimiko still as said Fire Monk comforted the girl, with Chase knowing her accident-based trips were due to Magical Exhaustion mixed with her accidental kisses to both Akane and Mao earlier from him learning things as while he explained for nearly an hour, she woke up thankfully to hear it; a minor golden glow from all three; from his serpentine eyes he only noticed mixed with ire from this, "Is why, as you may have the abilities to wield magic now."

Doubtful of magic being in existence, yet couldn't prove as to why Aya shot that odd lightning from her hand, they hesitated yet still accepted the offer while being surprised by room, food, and other things are included for free... as long as they remain loyal as well as friend to his daughter, in exchange of training and other things they would need that Chase would provide for.

Though later on, after Chase looked into his daughters secret tapestry, he groaned at seeing two of the girls names placed in the list of soulmates; after they they told him their names while feeling like this was karma for all his years as a Heylin Monk, especially finding out they stopped aging; finding out a week later as to why, "Mother must be laughing at me as of now."

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

Kimiko was brought out of her thoughts as she was splashed by Weiss; said girl smirking as she gotten her outfit purposely wet while Mao smirked alongside Akane; who laughed at this, as they set things up while also getting takeout from the bags as well; peeking up Weiss as she smelled her favorite dish she tried and was addicted to: Sweet and Sour Chicken Tso; a mix of General Tso and other dish, with cheese and hints of duck sauce mixed.

While they ate, Kimiko curiously asked Akane as she chewed and swallowed her last bite of egg roll before going to her main dish; sushi and basic sweet and sour chicken, with shrimp added, "Where are Sumika and the others?"

Akane shrugged in wordless answer before replying, "They said something about trying something for Lady Weiss before you both head out for that Pigwarts or whatever, like the rest of us," Akane then placed a finger to her lips to make Mao feel a slight growth down below to her worry, before it settled from how cute Akane was; secretly Weiss is as well, "Something about a child or something of that topic," she answered.

Chase figured out; to their confusion as their letter's came, and their names were added into it, as first years; to their dismay yet it explained it was possibly due to how they were "Made" as such, to exist. Plus from what training they had to go through to master their odd powers and quirks.

Aya being her Black-Lightning Magic and abilities to which… she may or may not have copied from a anime she liked. She also gained an odd quirk to her dismay, as her chest leaked; from time to time.

Mao was oddly a mix of Ice and Fire Magic, and to stun them in realization, a second entity made within her mind of sorts that tends to show itself when "Her Payment" is due, in sex. Though her quirk somewhat fixed her passing-out issue whenever her dick grows well… to it's true size, yet it was now able to fit into any womanhood, throat, or anus with ease.

Ai was to their surprise a rare Meta-Magical Morph; a Hybrid Morph (The rare kind that can shift into any mythological creature she has seen and go back and forth as a human version, and back to her own self). Though due to her previous quirk, her semen was now less potent yet with a chance at .5% to do so.

Sumika was oddly not only flexible (Truly), but also was a Telepath of sorts and yet she couldn't at all control minds, but she could possibly lift things with ease, and do illusions mixed with quick thinking on problems then before. Though her quirk is that she would merely touch a book when it was in her hands and within a minute, would know what it was fully, and due to that she tends to wear special, skin-like gloves now as it is was not only books, but other book-based objects as well, and she merely wanted to enjoy reading them.

Akane; to their own surprise, was a odd mix due to them being stunned as such, as a Human-Based Succubus; except that she tends to grow a dick-like tail (To her joy; from the explanation long ago) and was able to still handle the other girls, as usual; despite to her surprise she can choose, unlike them, when to be pregnant (Like all Succubi). Though to upset her as her odd quirk was like a curse, every first night of a New Moon, she would have to seclude herself for… safety reasons.

"So how's the baby?" She asked from her words reminding herself while seeing; like the other girls most of the time, that the egg never left either Kimiko's or Weiss's side; especially since Weiss was holding the egg while at the same time, was drinking some mineral water, "I did a scan a couple days back and it turns out, we're having twins," Kimiko answered with a pleased smile.

Hearing the word "Twins" had Weiss choking on her her drink before to amuse the three girls, she spat out her leftover water away from them, "Did you say twins?" She asked while coughing a bit; with Kimiko hiding a frown at her response, yet gently patted Weiss' back with her giving her an apologetic look with a wordless sorry, in her orbs at Kimiko; who then sighed until she smirked, "I take it was unexpected news huh, Kit-Kat?" Weiss only nodded in reply.

"Hey at least you get to have kids firstly… Maxo tends to be not wanting kids at all still," Mao states with a hidden tone, as Akane patted her back as it turns out, said personality she then turned into and back from; while making her not know at all, was oddly her dark-half or in terms to understand, the Ying-Yang of ourselves made real, from a traumatizing event in their fake world.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at this and shrugged weakly; still stunned about that twin issue, "Maybe she feels your not ready or something; As I was told by Ai you two have been secretly trying the last two days without Maxo knowing, by the use of Dad's Blocking Wu." That got Akane and Mao to look at Weiss in surprised shock as she chuckled and sipped her water while stating as if, it was obvious; tapping her nose while the egg was eased on her lap for better holding, "Blame Saya-Chan girls, on teaching me; Like Dad, even more on smelling things... Even the stench of sex." _Yet he has yet to fully explain the Heat Cycle still._

"But what would Maxo's reasons be for you to not have that though Mao," Weiss states/questioned her Soulmate as during the entire time, they have yet to do the deed as of yet, this entire time like Akane. As oddly Weiss felt she needed to get to know them better and yes, they did go on simple to some fancy dates; some being alongside Kimiko and her, but that was basically it… besides the unknown bodily teasing when changing into clothes.

Before Mao could answer, they all quickly moved as Akane thankfully grabbed Weiss and Kimiko's egg, as a black cloaked person shot out teal fire at their spot; only sending their bags with the items and even food onto the ground and not into the pool itself. Though the area was also not burnt, but frozen in somewhat warm ice.

The person cursed at themself before looking right at Weiss m, and sent another blast of teal flames at them; With Weiss' Magic projecting a green barrier around them, and also making them all gap like she was from her magic doing so as the person states; to not know what gender the person was as the cloak's hood made it seem this person's voice, was entirely filtered. "It would seem like I was correct from my comrade years ago… No matter, I cannot allow you to be fully prepared for the Master's eventual return Harmony Dragon, as I followed your two pathetic soulmates to this place."

That made Weiss growl at whoever this person was; her instincts screaming to show her who was boss; for stating her newer ones were worthless in which they weren't, and before Kimiko could stop her as she noticed that the person was covered in a weird aura, they were stunned as Weiss was easily slapped with minimal force and yet, was sent quickly into a wall nearby.

The person turned after seeing to their realization of her floating, and the person laughed as a sudden pressure was around their forms to still them, "It seems she barely had her true potential unlocked at all… Pity, and yet… I cannot allow you five to exist so… DIE!" The person then sent a larger blast of teal fire at them and before it could hit, Chase appeared and slapped it easily away; ignoring the flinch he made from his hand suddenly frozen yet quickly going back to normal, as that truly hurt.

Chase wordlessly head motioned to his daughter as she weakly was getting up yet failing; making the three girls nod while secretly relieved at him, and headed over to not only be safe, but to make sure she was ok as the Heylin Monk narrowed his eyes like the person was under their hood, "You are one of his teammates I presume?"

The person only laughed while stating as if, he was right while preparing for another attack, "Duh old man, as Shard was specific while making sure mostly that egg isn't hatched from our Master's vision he had… And getting rid of not only her soulmates but you… WOULD BE GLORIOUS!" The person shouts as Chase and person began dealing blocked-blows of fists; the persons being teal colored as the flames were indeed cold and warm, but this time they were meant for defense.

While Chase fought, Kimiko saw to stun them as Weiss did have a burn mark, that was slowly healing over; a slow-growing rage building up within her at the sight of her- No their nearly conscious mate, and her mark from long ago pulsed; making Kimiko's eyes suddenly became slitted while stating firmly, to the two nodding girls, "Keep our Alpha safe… I need to go teach that person a lesson." However the two girls were confused by what Kimiko called Weiss though.

Kimiko; with amazing speed, sent the cloaked person away from Chase; who blinked in shock yet was inwardly surprised at seeing Kimiko's state as she oddly growled while fighting with white and black flames; instead of her normal ones, at the person. _She can't be what I think she is… Can she?_ Chase thought with him quickly shaking his head before joining and aiding an enraged Kimiko, against this person.

While they fought, Weiss winced as she was considering her luck nowadays as she was thankful no bones was broken, yet was stunned as both her father and Kimiko was fighting Side-By-Side against whoever this person was, yet was confused by sensing something off from her mate. She yelped though as both Mao and Akane was suddenly shoved back as another cloaked person appeared, and had her in a from hold; her quickly going scared as she recognized him; Shard, grinning at her while stating in fake greetings, "Hello Harmony Dragon… Did you miss me?"

Back with Chase and Kimiko, the Fire Monk doesn't at all know what was going on with her as she felt not only rage, but protection oddly; from seeing her mate being sent to a wall, triggered something within her. She blasted once again her odd flames against the person's own teal ones, unknowingly after the battle, made rare gems of sorts from each hit, from their combined hitting attacks.

Chase and Kimiko froze in place like the person as they turned and saw to the Heylin and Fire Monk's anger, Shard held his child in a hostage hold; jumping as the person shouted in anger back at Shard whole pointing a finger, "What the BLEEP you doing here… Wait… Do you BLEEPing still have that curse on me still, Shard!" The person states to stun them all once the hood was lowered to reveal a female that sort-of resembled Sumika yet she had orange irises alongside black scylla, and had markings sort-of like Axel under her eyes, alongside braided blood-red hair.

Shard chuckled while Chase grit his teeth as his daughter yelped in pain, and states with a grin as if to say: you bet, "Yes, and I was not only sent due to your secret doings, but to take the child to the Master, Traitor… In fact," Shard without seeing the female pale by what he dubbed her as to then tense everyone; even Weiss as she felt the taint of his energy going into his hand and to their awe-horror, had a dark-like dagger he then placed near Weiss' gulping throat, "We only need the Soul of the Harmony Dragon's Heart, then the girl herself. So why not watch as-" "SEISMIC KICK: EARTH!" A voice states that made the ground below the two to quickly move up, and toss then both into the air as Raimundo caught Weiss and reluctantly placed her near Kimiko; secretly amused as the Fire Monk was checking Chase's Child all over before going with the rest of the monks and girls that now showed up, "TYPHOON BOOM: WIND!"

Shard held in place at the other side of the pool area from the major burst of wind, before being blasted by Omi as he sent a wave of the pools water right at him. Mao sensing things, grabbed the egg and Akane before she could object, further into the palace as she oddly sensed like her other-half, the egg was to be protected alongside their other soulmate.

Shard leapt and was engaging the three monks before Chase states to Kimiko; getting her to nod as she reluctantly joined her friends on fighting Shard while he checked his child; to his relief, was ok yet was curious as to why she was healing easily from her scraps and bruising. "You alright Little Dragon?" Chase asked as Weiss growled out to his surprise while looking at her mate and friends, and even Aya and them were fighting against the unnamed girl, "Somewhat, yet I'm angry at the unexpected attack Dad, but I think I can use _that_ technique I've been working with Kimi on… If that's ok?" Weiss looked at her father as Chase saw she was indeed angered, upset and above all, somewhat scared still yet he knew she wanted to make him proud; as she has been her entire time in his custody, and trying to please him while also making herself known somewhat, in the normal world.

Chase then sighed yet also nodded as Weiss hugged and kissed his cheek, did a few somersaults in the air before landing like a cat in her feet, and rushing off after her mate and friends as they were fighting outside now; seeing some of the attacks from the open crevasse made by Clay's attacks.

Chase shook his head as he snapped his fingers once his child leapt out the gaping hole; fully knowing she wanted to at least show off her training, as the damage to the area was fixed within the span of a mere few minutes. _Be safe_ , Chase thought as he knew that his child simply wants to prove herself to him on her skills, and figured after years of training, she was partially ready but with a simple nod within the palace's shadows, a few of his cat-slaves went quickly out and in case there was trouble, to aid the group.

* * *

Weiss was falling down from where she leapt from the bow fixed hole with her adrenaline pumping through her veins; her outfit also causing her bust to slightly move as within a few minutes, landed perfectly on her feet and with a bust of magic through her legs, took off quickly while causing some debris to from behind her.

Weiss felt herself secretly excited on the prospect of her actually participating in a battle, and knew perhaps if she was successful, then her Dad wouldn't need to send a guard or two out with her friends/three current mates she has with her.

While running with ease, Weiss tapped her right-arm as the seal rune she magically inked to herself secretly from her father, as it glowed a neon-blue and from her inspiration of her anime addiction, was the first to successfully make a data-like rune to store things, grabbed her sword she was given from the shop back in Japan a week ago. Firmly gripped while it was in a reverse grip, Weiss heard the sounds of battle from her fiends against the two yet halted as she saw somehow, Shard summoned odd ninjas that had purple skin and glowing-yellow eyes as they shot out bronze ninja-stars at everyone; who was taken cover from Clay possibly, on a rough-made tower of earth and rock.

Eyes narrowed, she jumped while using her magic to enhance herself, twisted a full 360 while in the air and landed easily while deflecting the stars away.

"So you had some training, Harmony Dragon… Although, you will have no chance in defeating my former, controlled partner, and the Servants of the Ancient Dark!" Shard states loudly to get everyone's attention aimed at Weiss, as Shard while wielding that Scythe-Based Wu, sent a chaos blast at her, while to shock him at what weapon she unsheathed alongside the controlled partner, of the blade itself; with it somehow absorbing said attack before she sent it back, yet missed.

A scimitar-like straight blade that was made of a mix secretly of adamantium and one other alloy found in a "Specific Blade" itself. This weapon that Weiss is currently holding was held by a curled cross-guard, just large enough to make sure the fingers are safe and the blade will remain firmly in your hands. The black cross-guard and the handle was some kind of dragon hide, as it was also mixed with odd metal of sorts, and a bronze chain at the end; with a green pearl. The blade itself is also engraved with Japanese symbols that have been also delicately etched into the blade. As despite the blade looking new, it was truly ancient and the symbols were each in a line; in the center, going upwards; up to ten symbols, as it is the same on the other side to know they represent the symbols of the very elements themselves. The weapon was also sharp as a razor yet oddly dull to true touch, making this weapon great yet deadly speed and precision to whom wields it, and will be also deadly to its enemies.

This is oddly the very same blade; with the scanners unknowingly going back into the skin-made rune on Weiss' arm, that she gotten from the shop a week ago for free.

"So that blade now has a new owner… Interesting as it may be, you cannot fathom to whom you are facing, child," Shard states to then get Weiss to growl at him, as her instincts from what her dad explained he has as well; for being aware of her surroundings and other things, was telling her to not only fight him but also flee, at the same time.

Shard channeled dark-like energy; to oddly make Weiss wince as she for some reason, felt sorry for the Wu as she was the only one that heard crying in her mind, when he did that, "Now let's see of how much your training is worth then… Sharla, you fight the others while I personally deal with the child." The female now known as Sharla, seemed to be struggling except Weiss oddly saw a collar around her neck as without words; twitching while doing so, headed over as they fought against her, and Weiss and Shard stood in place at their spots; staring each other down.

Before they could even began to fight, they ducked as a speeding object was zooming all around them as oddly Wuya who didn't pay attention, was going after to what appeared to be a Shen Gong Wu. Said Wu was mostly a odd diamond-like dagger of sorts that sped quickly as if, it was alive… and the ire to the Heylin Witch as this thing took at least a week to chase after.

Seeing that Wuya didn't notice her, yet Shard did, he grinned before going after the Wu while using his weapon to increase his speed. Weiss did the same with a growl, and enhancing her leg muscles with her magic to do so.

The Monks saw this as Kimiko growled to herself knowing Weiss; from what she felt, was acting out from seeing her in danger mixed with the bond they have yet to tell Chase, of proving herself mixed also with her instincts. "We need to somehow knock this Sharla-girl out; Otherwise Weiss would be figuring all alone," Clay states as Omi sent a water blast at the controlled female to only get it sent back as ice; to his yelp.

"Yes, but how do we do that? I mean, it's not like something unexpected would strike her to even let us go after Weiss," Raimundo pointed out as oddly for some reason, they have stopped aging except Omi, who was now eleven, and still stuck to the earthen wall as it was being chipped away by the controlled female.

Though as it turned out, they were forced to close their eyes as a bright flash appeared followed by what they heard was the female yelping at her spot, thuds and mere silence. Curious as to why she stopped, they turned and deadpanned with Kimiko eyes wide at seeing from recognizing that creature that pounced the female to unconsciousness.

The female appeared to be around sixteen years old, she has long blonde hair (Red at the ends, and little bit of purple and dark pink) that she wears in pigtails. She has a pair of beige two-pronged horns, a green tail, and gray bat-like wings. She also wore a dark-blue maids outfit with a red tie, and white frills that oddly made her look attractive; clinging to her slightly to know she has at least E-Cupped breasts, and a decent figure to boot.

"That can't be- She isn't real!" Kimiko states in disbelief, to get the other girls and her three male friends to wonder who or possibly what the teen girl was. "Who is she anyways?" Raimundo asked to get Kimiko to roll her eyes at the Wind Monk as Omi blushed at seeing the teen now leaning over, and checking Sharla over before nodding, and looked at the direction that Weiss went, and then lastly took off after the three.

"That Rai, was Tohru Kobayashi from one of Weiss' Anime's she had a year ago... from her… Oh fuck me sideways," Kimiko began before realization settled in, alongside Sumika and Aya; knowing what she was going to state as Ai placed her fingers to her lips; with them all turning to her in disbelief by her question mixed with a sweat drop, "So she is from a Maid Anime… Isn't that what Miss Weiss likes sometimes for your to wear, Miss Kim-Kim?"

Kimiko only nodded with a blush as it happened only twice during their time together, but she shook her head as everyone then nodded by her words as they took off in a sprint while during their fight; Clay easily picking up Sharla, Shard somehow disabled the Silver Manta Ray Wu, "Yes but we need to go to Weiss, as I think she might be in danger from that guy we fought."

Weiss was still in pursuit of Shard the entire ten minutes yet kept dodging his scythe-like blasts; Wuya now near her from seeing Shard after said Shen Gong Wu, with true interest.

After nearly several minutes of Wuya and Weiss still after him later on; Wuya in the air while Weiss on foot, as her magic sustained her to continue onwards, Shard scowled while thinking in annoyance, _The brat is persistent… It seems like that I may have to maybe bring her down a notch or two, if I can get ahold of that Shen Gong Wu._ Shard sent another blast from the Scythe of Chaos, and used more of his tainted energy to speed after the Wu.

Weiss seeing this, took off before Wuya could state anything to the preteen, and yet was almost knocked out of the sky by a… maid flying after Weiss? "What the seven hells," Wuya states before being approached by the monks and the other girls, and before they could go forward or explain, the earth around them suddenly erupted into green flames and debris; stopping them. A green, Fire-like Elemental now was formed and began to glare at them all; with Kimiko feeling that they were about to face this thing as a distraction, and thought one thing as they engaged it, _Be safe Weiss._

* * *

Weiss was still in pursuit with a smirking Shard, not knowing he was secretly thinking of testing her while at the same time, annoyed how persistent she was as he was seeing a specific area filled with water and an enclosed location soon, and knew behind her was another figure after him; most likely.

The area they were at was a dead-end sort of cliffside surrounded by a small lake and overgrowth. There were also things to consider this large yet enclosed area of sorts, a special haven for sightseeing.

Though it doesn't help matters as last year, he and a rare few others; his Master being one of them, sensed an odd… shift of the world as if, the lives of this world were now worth more interest.

Seeing a chance, he was about to grab the Wu-like dagger before he was smacked into By an overspeeding Weiss and the other female as they touched the Shen Gong Wu; The females hands touching it, all at once, while he touched the other side of it. The enchantment now gone as the glow dimmed to reveal what it looked like.

The Wu seemed to be mostly a odd diamond-leather infused gauntlet of sorts, with a slot under it to what would hold a dagger. There was also etched runes on the sides and around the metallic parts on where the weapon was supposed to be located. So in terms, it sorta looked like the exact Gauntlet that the assassins from Assassin's Creed would use, but in those looks. The diamond though was oddly a mixture of both blue and black, making this Wu look menacing, slightly.

"It seems the Little Dragon is trying to prove herself too much… No matter. I challenge you both to a Twilight Showdown," Shard states with a grin, and confusing not only Weiss, but the female; Tohru, as such. "Seeing as you have no idea as to what I spoke, then know that in a Twilight Showdown: Anything goes, alongside all skills and the weapons on our bodies. Since I challenged you both, I can set what two conditions I can place into it."

Weiss growled at this slightly yet blinked in minor shock and surprise, at seeing Tohru here, of all places. "My condition is we fight within this area with not only our skills, but what weapons we have. We will also face a boss made of the most-likely element there is here, and if either of us defeats the boss first while fighting each other; Myself Vs. you two, then not only you get the wagered Shen Gong Wu, but you also get something… personal from me, as such." Shard states before adding onto his condition, making Weiss secretly gulp and not seeing Tohru look at her with eyes of worry; the teen females face neutral at the moment, "If I however win, I get to weaken you to the point of capture, and offer you as a prize to my master."

Weiss didn't know who this so-called Master was, but she didn't like the sounds of it. Before she could agree as she knew about showdowns; from her father, that if you are touching a Wu alongside another, and if you didn't participate… you automatically lose. Tohru states with narrowed eyes; making Weiss puzzled as to why she was referred this way, "Weiss-Chan can take whatever you have as I, Tohru Malice Kobayashi: My One's personal Maid and Warrior, and Daughter to the Emperor of Demise, will also aid her in Weiss-Chan's time of need! You Baka Shadowman!" Weiss though blushed as Tohru grabbed Weiss' left-arm and placed it in her bust as if, to hug, and caused Weiss to briefly think dirty thoughts as they were just the firmness/softness as her main mate's, before shaking her head and glared like Tohru was at the laughing Shard at them as if, this was a joke.

"So do you accept my rules Little Harmony Dragon?" Weiss didn't hear Tohru made a wide eyed look at the term before Shard continued; with a wicked gleam from his orbs they saw under his hood, "If not, then I win-" "Weiss!" A female voice shouts; making Shard scowl while getting Weiss to turn, and saw it was a battered Kimiko and the others; panting as they were able to defeat the odd elemental with mixing Aya and hers abilities, and Omi's water, and saw what was going on alongside Wuya as a odd barrier now blocked their attempts to even reach them.

Bewildered by that from both girls still-touching, the Wu, Shard chuckles before stating wickedly, "Oh, I forgot to mention: Once a Twilight Showdown has occurred, no interference from those not touching the Wu cannot join us, as well as if they are stated plainly in a duel." Weiss saw Kimiko was trying her best to get inside with Sumika and Aya holding her back, Wuya seeing however Weiss' mind was made up and was going to accept, until Tohru states firmly at Shard; getting him to blink as if he forgot about that fact, "What do you wager although, for the fight?"

Shard grabbed an odd Wu that they all but Wuya; to her silent shock truly recognized, out of his robes. The Shen Gong Wu was a crown of sorts; with a Greek-like quality to it. It also looked to be oddly made of both a odd-like bronze mixed with white metal; giving it a look of not only beauty by the mere sight, but also power as a green star-like gem of sorts, had energy swirling within it. "I would wager my Astral Crown, for whatever you two could manage to pull off."

Weiss froze in realization that she has no Wu at all, and Shard now scowled at Tohru as she; to surprise Weiss and the others, making Wuya facepalm in ire at the odds, of the female pulling out two Wu objects of her own while also stating firmly at Shard, with narrowed eyes, "These will be our wager, Shadowman." The first object was a ring that was mostly black-based metal, and had a white pearl surrounded with green gems; with each gem having secretly an etched rune. The other one was a chain-like necklace; the chain itself made of pure silver, and the gem attached to it was placed inside a bronze item of sorts that resembled close to a heart with wings on the sides; webbed wings.

"Then let's do this: **Twilight Showdown**!" Shard yelped as the area suddenly flashed before all three as well as those outside the barrier; with them confused as they were in… a concession box, a fancy one at that with seeing father away was a shaded one to which each person shivered as they felt eyes on them. Weiss, Tohru, and Shard however were oddly in a cavern of sorts with the lake's water right dab in the center, and darkness of sorts went into said water, and within moments to even get Shard to take a steps back, it became a twisted water-zookeeper elemental.

It was a hundred feet tall with it resembling to Weiss' surprise as secretly her PC came with future based games, that one Immerseus Boss in World of Warcraft, yet it had glowing-red eyes in the sides of its watery head; looking at them in anger, and had a silvery-mist instead of black on each side of the arms and body; with chains and prison gauntlets in each arm it had. The boss also raised its right-clawed-hand into the air as a piece of the rock ceiling fell and easily shaped into a mallets of sorts.

The area then lit up as the walls drew in more water and each wall; not knowing from Weiss and Tohru that everyone was seeing them, glowed an icy-rune of sorts. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Both Weiss and Shard shouted at the same time, as once they did, they all had to move as the hammer from the Waterboss, Tide-Slammer, slammed to where they were as the Wu itself, was floating around the area for a few brief moments, before the Wu lodged itself onto the water elemental's chest.

Kimiko was worried secretly like the others, as this was officially Weiss' first official Showdown, and was worried what the terms were while seeing this odd barrier still prevented their slight attempts to enter it, "She has been training for this day Kimiko, just relax and watch. Weiss was trained by the few best people she knew for some time anyways," Sumika gently states to reassure the Fire Monk with Aya headslapped Raimundo due to him looking at their busts like a pervert, and Clay only shook his head while Omi as oblivious the preteen was, shrugged as he just watched the battle like they all were. Wuya though was worried after recognizing what kind of Showdown this was.

With Weiss and Tohru, they dodged a icy-like water blast that was shot at them before Shard sent a Chaos Slash from his Wu, at them both; Weiss surprised while Shard scowled as he was being attacked now by the boss, as Tohru somehow made a flame barrier that quickly faded from both attacks, and the two were now attacking the boss itself. But they are not successful at even damaging Tide-Slammer at all; Shard included, for the past twenty minutes.

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing if we don't know it's weakness," Weiss states to her temporary partner in this Showdown, and said girl shrugged while they dodged a few water blasts at them that was high-pressured, while Tohru then spoke; pointing at the pulsing Wu at the same time, "Why not attack that spot Weiss-Chan? That looks like a weak spot."

Weiss still holding onto her weapon, suddenly felt her instincts telling her to move, and good time too as Tohru and her was able to dodge another hammer-slam from Tide-Slammer. Though seeing the pulsing Wu made her understand something, and without words or a 'Wait' from Tohru, she sped on her feet, jumped, and hacked at the Wu to finally get a resulting moan of pain from the boss itself, and then was smacked into a wall nearby Kimiko and the group; the boss roaring at her before turning it's attention back on not only Shard, but Tohru as she sent fire-blasts from her mouth, at it.

Kimiko was held back by her fellow monks and friends as she saw Weiss get up and go fight the boss again, but with Shard attacking her with not only blasts still from his Wu, but mostly letting her take most of the direct hits from the boss while Tohru also at the same time, was healing her with odd white flames; making Kimiko look briefly to her hands while oddly recalling her black and white flames, and back to the fight and shouted Weiss' name as she was slammed by the hammer.

Weiss was able to attack the Wu on the water boss at least seven times while Shard was close at six now from his actions alone, as they have been in this Showdown for nearly two hours now.

Kimiko saw determination as the boss itself was now enraged and attacking any of the three while they fought; Weiss slightly tired mixed with Tohru as sweat fell and also clung to their clothing; somewhat all the sweat falling from Tohru as Shard only laughed wickedly, and states to get something within Weiss to snap everyone saw; Tohru backing away from the odd silver and gold aura flowing from Weiss' body right now as Shard taunted her, "It seems you will be joining me on taking you to the master soon… In fact, he also told me to enslave that precious Fire Monk of yours anyways; Win or lose, you are worthless and nothing compared to your precious Daddy."

Weiss gripped her sword now in two hands, as it now matched the glow of Weiss' energies; the odd aura surrounding her frame from both her birth parents, was now kicking into gear, and her eyes narrowed at mostly Shard and Kimiko was surprised the sword-like move she was teaching Weiss for nearly three weeks with little-to-no-success, she just done.

Shard was worried as Weiss jumped up while flipping in a 360 circle quickly; her energy quickly going right into the blade as she had her eyes narrowed still, and made quick slashes of her weapon in seven, huge arcs of blood-red energy being sent right at Shard; in which he for once, yelled as it was pure energy; with the last unknowingly hitting the boss, "Seven Hell Slash!" Once the last energy slash at the Wu, energy-like explosions occurred to deal alot of fire and both dark and light damage, and officially ending the Showdown as the area reverted back to normal… mostly, as the boss was still their to their horror; the shadowed-like box seats vanishing to wherever they came from, as it began to attack randomly while Weiss passed out in Tohru's arms; with the female catching her in a quick sprint before Kimiko could.

Kimiko seeing Tide-Slammer enraged as a dark-like energy of sorts was mixed in it now as Shard fled; his Wu he wagered on the ground mixed with knowing he fled in anger, "We need to fully defeat this thing guys!"

Tide-Slammer though had other ideas as the Wu dislodged itself and dematerialized and to make Tohru jump as she neared Kimiko; the Fire Monk only slightly jumping in place as that Wu now appeared on Weiss' left-arm. The water elemental raised it's hammer and energy was sent into the sky as storm clouds quickly rolled into the area, and suddenly, purple lightning and ice balls the size of small boulders, began heading randomly to everyone; with Wuya and a tired Tohru shielding anyone not out of the way as the Monks themselves; Kimiko leaving a passed-out Weiss to her best girl-based friend Sumika, and aided the others with her casting black and white flames once again, as protection.

Raimundo and the others regret not bringing their personal Wu they mostly use, as they kept dodging the effects from the still-raised hammer from Tidal-Slammer. But after a few minutes of attacking the boss, they were stunned before resuming as it howled in pain from Kimiko and Raimundo's accidental-combined attacks; with Kimiko's flames and Raimundo's wind increasing them, and was aimed at the center of the water elemental to leave ashen-like sludge-based spots before that faded. "Clay! You and the others distract it while Kimiko and I keep doing that odd thing we did!" Raimundo shouted in order; getting Clay to nod as for once their plan was working.

For the next several minutes, the water elemental seemed to get duller with each blast until suddenly, it roared at them. And like something out of a horror movie; making everyone cautious and back up slightly, and Sumika placing Weiss down near an area she felt was safe, Tide-Slammer now looked tainted and roared at them as in shock, it shrunk it's hammer, swallowed it, and within moments it was changing. It grew taller to the point it was ten more inches then before, it now had a mix of rock and sludge-based debris within its form, and it let out a silver-based mist while it's eyes were mostly glaring right at Kimiko.

"I think we made things worse!" Kimiko loudly states with wide eyes before yelping, as it sent three blobs at her direction before smaller versions of itself began chasing the Fire Monk, with Omi and Aya aiding on her dilemma while Wuya stayed near Weiss; knowing Chase would punish her if she didn't at least protect his child, and Clay and the others now faced against the boss itself. Kimiko sent her mixed flames at the Mini-Slammers that after a few blasts, burnt up and became dust. Aya also aiding by shooting her lighting at them as well, and then the two girls went back to the others as this time, it sent three blobbs at Raimundo while Omi aided him.

This process was repeated several times from Sumika and Aya, Kimiko and Omi, Raimundo and Clay, Clay and Omi, etc… until it roared at them before sending a clenched-up fist into the ground and they all quickly dodged within moments; with Wuya grabbing Weiss as rock-like water shards kept randomly appearing from the ground. They dodged for at least a minute and a half before it roared at them once again... but instead of three blobs, it sent to their quick movement, ice at them.

"When has Showdowns like been this major!" Kimiko states while like everyone dodged the three ice barrages, was getting tired as Wuya gave them an answer with ease as she was like them all, now trapped since the area itself was now showing; from Tide-Slammer's doing, a rocky-like cliff of a dead end; with the elemental oddly moving as if, it was laughing at them, "If Shard pronounced a Twilight Showdown with a boss in it, then said entity will have no choice, but to be either captured or defeated entirely. This Showdown has advantages and disadvantages at the same time; No matter what it is."

Kimiko sent a blast to the area they have been damaging the entire time, and it roared in agony at last, yet before it destabilized in defeat, they all yelled as it made a tidal-wave from it's entire body; covering the area as well as demolishing the rocky-surface it made to the point it looked like a mixture of a landslide and a flood.

Before they could swim or anything though, they were all suddenly sucked into a vortex that swallowed them all, and they landed within the palace's pool area and getting even more soaked as the debris and everything easily came off of them all, and was absorbed secretly by the special cleaning agents within the specific area at the same time.

It was here Weiss groaned yet refused to wake up, worrying everyone before somewhat relaxing as Wuya checked her over, "It seems she used up somehow a lot of her energy into that odd attack she done." Kimiko came over and brushed her mate's hair out of her face, and eventually everyone gotten out of the pool.

"What has happened?" Chase states aloud to see he was in a mixture of emotions while also seemed to have been talking with Eris, as he helped Kimiko and oddly his new guest he sensed with oddly his dragon-side cautioning him; for some reason, to not underestimate her (Tohru) at all, and placed Weiss in a lounge chair while said girl; to Kimiko's minor jealousy, set next to her and was brushing her mate's hair.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip; August 30th, 2006**_

* * *

With it being a couple days before the train ride for Hogwarts, Chase was drilling the girls on some last minute skills; despite seeing his child wanting to be at least done so hang out with the girls. "Now Weiss, if the Foolish Headmaster wants to see you in private: Either have one of your girl's with you or state things as a Young would do, and then walk away," Chase told his daughter while being secretly proud of her. Especially a while ago since he has also been training her power as well, but he wasn't as good as a teacher on that and even Wuya was confused at most points. Although recently to Weiss' ire, she has not only been secretly leaking more milk than usual; with ti being extra sweet to the taste, but her body was oddly sore; even after she wasn't at all training as well as her sides near her ribs, and the shoulder-blade part of her back.

Seeing although; from a brief observation from Chase at the moment, that Weiss was still; after all this time, in her mother's outfit while knowing it cannot be removed at all once she placed it on herself, and the outfit also (To Weiss' ire a while back) absorbed all her clothing and bathing suites, currently wore from it a tube top-style high-cut leotard; with it also showing one-third of her breasts; with a diamond cut-out for her bellybutton, and a pair of teal-colored, ripped skinny jeans with grey combat shoes.

"Don't worry father, if that dumbass thinks he can read my mind… He'll be in for a shock," Weiss said as Chase ignored the language while he agreed as well, and speaking of mind: the hybrid was a mistress of both defense and attack; using the memories of the times with her mates as a base for her defense.

"Alright everyone, grab my hand and we'll head to Great Britain," Chase said as they all held hands. Landing in his recently bought mansion in England, everyone took claim to a room even if Chase knew that they would spend most in Weiss room doing things he would rather not know, which reminded him of something, "If you girls are going to be watching Weiss' Futanari Hentai, for the sake of the gods please keep the seals up," he shouted while knowing he might have embarrassed his child. Hearing the door slam shut, he rolled his eyes before getting his paperwork out and began to work.

In Weiss room, it was big enough to hold everyone; with walking room to spare and it reassembled slightly to her original room back at the Palace, but slightly bigger. "Alright girls rule time: In this room only the sexy kind of underwear is allowed," Weiss began while feeling off for some reason; despite her grils and friends being in the room and a little heated in her lower half, to which she can't explain, "Being naked is extremely welcomed but with dad living in the same house... I'm going to have to include the underwear," she added. "Hai Weiss-Misesu (Mistress)," they all said stripping off their clothes to their underwear. "So what do we do now as we are a couple days early for Hogwarts, and I'm not in the mood to train right now," Kimiko asked yet saw to know; from Chase telling her and a few girls, but not his child as of yet, of her showing she was truly hard and... bigger, with Weiss' outfit also responding by shaping itself to fully show-off her curves as if, skin.

Chase for sometime smelt his child would go officially into her first True Heating Cycle soon, but he hoped that his daughter would take said medicine that was truly working, for once, yet she refused stating she would try and deal with it herself. And besides not being a virgin, for female's that went under this… let's say their bodies would either cooperate or force them to do things during this period.

Back in Weiss room at this moment, all the girls were in the small swimming pool sized bathtub since they changed into their bathing suits, all the girls however were starting to feel a bit heated from training earlier still yet also hated the England weather outside currently as it rained. "Um…. Weiss," Kimiko began; seeing her mate's nipples become extended; to make the mentioned girl to look at her with a 'What' afterwards, "Your leaking," she finished as all the girls did see that as Weiss was shocked while mentally thinking to herself in confusion, _What the hell… They enever leaked this bad before alongside extend that far, why now?_ "And in more ways than one," Kimiko added with a light gulp afterwards, and seeing that Weiss' breasts and her futanari dick were in fact leaking; both milk and precum.

"Hey... Is it true that cum is good for the skin?" One of the girls; Ai asked as she has seen like her friends, asked Weiss curiously while blushed as Weiss was trying to stop herself from leaking yet it was futless; surprising everyone. "Where did you hear that Ai?" Weiss asked while holding her hands over her nipples to try and still stop them, yet held back a moan quickly; shocked once again as they were more sensitive than ever before while they also leaked from her outfit's model bikini she wore; a dark-jade one.

"On the internet," was the honest response from the green-haired futa, "I think you entered the sexual side of the internet," Weiss deadpanned while giving Sumika a pointed look; the older teen whistled to herself while getting Mao and the others to hold back some chuckles.

"There are sides to that? My Former Mistress did go on a site one time, and said 'never again' as it was too weird for her," Tohru states with a finger to her lips while looking upwards in her maid-like one-piece bathing suit.

It turns out Tohru and her friends were on the final season to when she came out, and her former Mistress/Best Friend was killed by her actions a few months ago due to her own actions; in which said dragon still regrets it that they all saw, within the time. Though the others; those that she know were not with them as they were searching high and low for everyone, failed.

"Yup, the weird, strange, gross, what the fuck are you reading, sexual, and others," Kimiko explained with a sigh afterwards, secretly worried as Weiss' left-hand began to grope her left-breast, and her form was starting to slowly sweat even in the perfectly-aired room. "So what's the side you read/watch is the sexual, weird, and all around sexy shit," Sumika grinned to get the others to blink at this as Weiss groaned yet decided to let her go on, "And don't you deny it; We've seen your internet history," Seeing Weiss' look at them while unknowingly shake a little on her right-leg, Sumika continued in her "Explanation Mode" while the others pondered this, "I mean really, it's like you're trying to make a harem: Tohru is the Maid/Bestiality of the group. I know that one of the girls could be a Loli being the shortest of us, Kimiko or yourself could cover the Big Breasted Girl parts," she points outs while gesturing to both girls chest and also causing Weiss to blush; her dick twitching as Sumika kept talking, "Aya is the Tan-Athletic part of the group, while myself and Kimiko are also Brains; Despite our looks alongside myself being the longest."

"Then which of us is the actual Submissive Girl here," Aya asked looking at the girls, seeing that she now noticed, like the others of Weiss beginning to pant to herself while her hands in plain sight, was groping her breasts roughly. "Weiss… You ok?" Kimiko states worriedly as the girls gulped while feeling themselves go hard; Sumika half-hard due to how long her dick is, while the regular ones were slowly getting wet at staring at said bulges, from the five futa's bathing suits (The same ones they arrived in).

* * *

 **(Lemon Begin)**

* * *

"Is it just me or is there something wrong with the Mistress," Tohru states as Weiss was leaking even more from both her breasts and her dick; precum dribbling as well; with Kimiko trying to stop Weiss, since the girl's eyes were half-dazed yet also filled with feared confusion as to what was going on, "Weiss what's wrong- Woah!" Kimiko began to state before Weiss was suddenly groping her large breasts while also the groped girl in turn, felt heat all over Weiss' body as she kept panting out words; worrying everyone as to stun them, her dick was now around the size to where even Mao gapped, around her own; to when she is hard, "Body… Can't fight it… Wants to fuck…. Should of taken… Medicine."

"What does she mean by medicine?" Akane asked hesitantly as everyone's mood was conflicted from seeing Weiss' body forcibly grouping Kimiko as the Fire Monk in turn, tried to stop herself from moaning to aid Weiss, yet it was failing, "Chase has been… Oh god- Chase… Mnn… Chase has been giving her pills to prevent- OH FUCK!" Kimiko kept trying to explain yet Weiss' kept giving Kimiko sorry-like looks while she undressed her and forcibly making out with the Fire Monk; also fingering her quickly, at the same time.

"I think the Little Drake is in heat girls," Sumika states after seeing Weiss' body emit an odd aura that wasn't at all effecting anyone, but herself; making all the girls blink, even Kimiko yet she knew but didn't think it would occur at all during their stay here in England. To prove her point, the clothing retracted into a bracelet on Weiss's left-wrist and her dick twitched before dribbling semen instead of precum onto the ground, while her vagina was slowly now leaking love juices, and was puffing up while they all watched as she was still messing around with Kimiko; with fearful yet lustful eyes.

"So do you girls think we should join in or what, besides seeing Weiss do this… I'm starting to get horney," Aya states while unknowningly like the others, were rubbing their bulges from their swimwear; each girl's nipples secretly hard as they watched.

" _ **Please do. Otherwise I won't be able to fuck you all-**_ " Weiss stopped what she was doing and clamped her mouth shut in shock as they all heard a more exotic-sounding tone then her own, stating those words; Weiss' body quickly resuming as she slowly states words; to worry the girls, to know even Weiss was shocked by that voice, "Wh-Why would I-I say… I say THAT!" Weiss to their shock, came from nothing as her body's right-hand quickly went to her vagina and was forcibly rubbing and also fingering it while Weiss' other hand went to her dick, and also forcibly trying to rub it; with no success yet what amazed them was that she came to the point it worried them: She came like Ai did yet was still dribbling semen; her scared whimpers snapping them out of it as both Kimiko, Aya and Tohru; despite her dragon-like strength, wasn't able to stop Weiss from forcibly making her cum again as oddly, her semen that spurts in a single thick line now, stuck fully to the ceiling in a small puddle.

"What do we do Kimiko, it seems whatever is ailing Weiss is making her keep on cumming, and her body is struggling with itself," Akane states as for once, Mao and her dubbed counterpart within her; Maxo, felt for once on not trying to plow their enlarged penis into others, and began helping them on holding back Weiss as the girl's eyes were dazed while moaning in both pleasure and pain; her semen still dribbling, and her milk from her breasts not stopping on making a line now; from each nipple, to be showed.

Before the Fire Monk could even reply, they were all suddenly yelling as Weiss' eyes began to suddenly glow while at the same time; stunning everyone, Weiss' own magic forced the girl's besides Kimiko and Tohru out, and the door magically locked from the outside.

Kimiko tried to get up yet realized like the dragon herself; both girls looking at Weiss in shock while then somehow knowing that something was truly wrong, and the Fire Monk was inwardly right as that same voice chuckled while Weiss then got up, and looked at the two lustfully; from her position, and her body still doing as it has been done for the last twelve minutes, " _ **It was so easy to bide my time and wait till my Mortal-Self was on her Actuak and True Heated Cycle while Inhave been trying and taken advantage of you both; My Mate's**_ ," Kimiko gulped before going wide eyed as Weiss was from where she was, to instantly by her side; cupping her face forcibly while then kissing her; Tohru yelling as 'Weiss' had her other hand up as Tohru with no choice, began to start masterbating while taking her gear off for better access. " _ **Besides… I mostly want to show you two what a True Demon would be able to do for you**_ ," 'Weiss' states with a lustful smirk while within moments; to get Kimiko to cry tears as somehow, her mates penis was too big while trying to enter her.

* * *

Inside Weiss' Mind however, there was two versions of said girl: The girl herself and the one currently giving off energy and using the shared body, but was mostly human except for her eyes glowing that color; like on the outside, and had a tail, and other features enhanced while turning a crying Weiss as she was not only red in the face due to her arousal, but crying from both pleasure and pain.

" **Oh my lovely Mortal-Half… Just simply watch as one of these lovely females would be either a new mother, or a mother again due to our cycle of choosing one of them by our Heylin Instincts. Besides,** " the demon version of Weiss grabbed the girl's face and forced her to look with a wicked smirk, while she then felt the pleasure of the Heated Cycle for their male parts mostly, " **I know your fully enjoying as to the cycle itself; Despite being in pain of our first time.** "

Weiss was helpless as she was forced to watch her body; from a large screen her mind made to view things, as she began to feel her body's own penis on shoving the enlarged dick into a crying Kimiko while muttering one word to herself quietly, "Sorry."

* * *

Kimiko cried out in pain as 'Weiss' was quickly moving in speed while at the same time, Tohru felt the same phantom pain of being entirely full as well.

"Weiss… Please… Stop," Kimiko begged as despite her feeling pain and pleasure, she felt if this kept up, she was going to be torn apart; her milk-filled breasts began to spray milk after a few more thrusts while 'Weiss' was roughly pounding her still, " _ **I think not, My Fire. I was thinking of showing you what you have been missing from mostly what you and eventually, My Dragon Princess, have been missing**_ ," 'Weiss' purred out the last bit as she felt her climax quickly approaching and moved her hands to then grab firmly both Kimiko's breasts, and moved her nipples to her mouth while she began sucking them both while at the same time, speeding her thrusts; getting whimpers from Kimiko as a few more minutes later she came a lot; getting the Fire Monk to widen her eyes at the insane amount; to get her to look like she was four months pregnant again, until she felt her mate's semen began to start flow out of her passage, and onto the floor.

'Weiss' then slowly moved out of Kimiko with a sickening plop as her passage alongside her vagina was inflamed while also quickly leaking Weiss' semen that was thick and emitting heat, at the same time, as she within moments; the heated female's dick hard once again, quickly shoved it into Kimiko's anus; making Kimiko cry in utter pain, as she resumed the task of fucking her mate.

Tohru came however when 'Weiss' came into Kimiko yet began to moan in both blissful pain; her body feeling an all-over warmth as she was fingering her vagjna harshly; with half-dazed eyes of awareness, while feeling the phantom feeling of her own anus being full.

Five minutes later as 'Weiss' was fingering Kimiko's roughed up vagina while also forcing; to the Fire Monk's blissed horror, on seeing her chest glow and forcing herself to drink from her own breasts while she was leaning from both holes in their own juices as Weiss came again, and Kimiko tried to hold it in at the sudden rush, but failed, as semen spat from her mouth while also puking it up, and lastly screamed as 'Weiss' began to plow her abused vagina once again while also hearing and eyes wide at seeing Tohru looked ready to be passed out.

Eventually Kimiko was relieved after an hour while also hearing the door being pounded from the outside; from being roughly sexed by her Not-Weiss, and was panting and still tasting her Mate's body's semen throughout her mouth and esophagus as to her worry as well, 'Weiss' was chuckling at her state while oddly seeing tears flow from her eyes as she went over; to a truly dazed Tohru as her body was in automotive-like sexing herself while she only kept cumming; the Demon Side of Weiss smirking from that spell working, and without warning, plowed right into the dragon female who yelled in ecstasy.

Kimiko then saw to her weakly horror as her hands suddenly began to act on their own; gasped this time like Tohru did, and began to please herself harshly while 'Weiss' smirked while being in a state of bliss before; to Kimiko's eyes, saw Weiss open her mouth as fangs were shown, and swiftly bit Tohru on the left-side of her neck while also making the dragon moan in shocked bliss while she was pounding her faster from only biting her still, but 'Weiss' was then groping roughly the dragon's human bust alongside tweaking the nipples.

"Weiss… Stop… Not yourself…" Kimiko pants while cumming hard on the ground twice while to also make her gulp by the look 'Weiss' gave her, as she now came hard into Tohru while also seeing a larger bulge from; to know 'Weiss' knotted within the dragon, as she kept cumming; making Tohru's stomach look like she was a lot further in pregnancy; close to six months pregnant, then she did to her while then laughing at the end of her mate's words; Kimiko now understanding from a while ago Chase told her about his own part within him, " _ **No you foolish lover of mine, I decided she would bred my next child from our Heat. But do get comfy as You and my new mate would experience… The Pleasure to which my Mortal-Self I'm forcing to experience while watching, as we have several hours of fucking to do…. Ahahaha!**_ "

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later… (Lemon End)**_

* * *

Kimiko was overfilled like Tohru was as 'Weiss' now pouted at feeling her Mortal-Self finally was strong enough to take charge once again, and states as the last sexual times they all did, she was lastly a lover while secretly healing their abused areas, " _ **Well it seems my time's up. So next time do expect me as well, Lovers, as I was pent up until the end my dears… Till next time.**_ "

Kimiko despite her wrecked body, she quickly went over and caught Weiss as the Hybrid was passed out, and the door finally was barged open by Chase yet gave them all a look over, and then was placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose while he then at the same time stated firmly, to himself, "This is not going to be easy to explain to my daughter."

The other girls blushed at the states of all three girls while looking at Mao; said futa teen giving them 'What' looks and Sumika gestures to the mess of the room, and then to her with a pointer finger while saying; in a mixture of both amusement and all-knowing, "Back then that was your mess as well to a few of us; Of you recalled Mao when Maxo took over." That made said teen blush while getting hugged behind by Akane; Mao's Head within the teen female's bosom, since her bust was on top as she chuckled at her soulmates misfortune while inwardly, Maxo glinted at Sumika in a way from Mao's eyes to know she was thinking of payback somehow.

Though both Akane and Mao were concerned still about the state of both Weiss and Kimiko, and oddly Tohru after seeing the mate mark like theirs; on their own necks, like Tohru has now as recently, all the marks; even on Kimiko, moved to the neck while Kimiko's was more pronounced and theirs was also as well. Chase though told them it was common in case for creatures like him or Weiss that mate marks tend to stay only at a certain time; from where Weiss in case, bit them. The neck is mostly where all marks end up as such, however.

Carrying his child alongside Weiss' Nanny-Servant still as orders, and her friend back in human form carried the other two, as they were also passed out, placed the three females; after they were cleaned that is, in a spare room while he gestured to the others girls to their sudden dismay by his hidden amusement yet firm words, "You are to clean up my child's mess and then clean yourselves up afterwards, and anything during that is off-topic."

* * *

 _ **September 1st, 2006; Hogwarts Express Area:**_

Weiss and Co. we're passing through the barrier to even get to the platform; secretly irked if a red haired wizard family loudly stating things as if it was baited, yet thankfully they were not able to be late as Weiss… has been dealing with her body as well; due to her true cycle, she now has a voice of her Demonic Side to deal with, plus her body… has been begging on sex while feeling that for once, the cat-like dragon hybrid was not liking the looks mostly all the boys gave her from her outfit refusing to change, and remain as it was before any alterations could be done or even give her a chance to change into clothes that wouldn't cause a lot of attention.

Kimiko though blushed yet took to her guard duty seriously; secretly though being herself while alone with her mate, and Akane, Mao and the others were getting used to seeing the uniforms they were also unable to avoid for this school; with them currently as they are normally. Tohru however, was remaining behind due to the shock and Weiss' Demon-Half's inwardly chuckling of pride mixed with amusement, as naturally pregnant. So she volunteered to stay and take care of the egg, and the unborn child.

Weiss however came to agreeable terms to her Demon-Half while allowing herself to be oddly named Helenae; for some reason, and they kept the terms to themselves yet Weiss was relieved. Though she let Helenae state a apology as it turned out, she was also influenced by the curse affecting their official and true heated period, and couldn't at all control herself during that time. Though she also stated that she might be the mother instead of Weiss on the unborn child within the dragon; Tohru.

Akane though seemed off since yesterday, and randomly puked up her breakfast; not knowing during her heated period, the girls had an orgy due to somehow smelling something weird within that room; Sumika figured as said girl was able to get a sample of Weiss' semen and discovered that during her heated period, her semen would give off a smell to around any female; no matter the race, slowly yet surely be aroused. So they figured Akane was possibly still either full from drinking their semen, or possibly still exhausted since the teenaged female did have bags under her eyes, despite her having energy to be excited about the train ride.

Chase though had to deal with Eris as well last night, due to the Goddess; to even stun her, was having her first ever menstrual cycle in her life; horrified that the collar on her neck was not the original iron used, but a substitute that was making her crave human things, alongside everything else as a Goddess even more then before.

Let's just say Weiss and the others; even Wuya laughed at her Dad's/Chase's misfortune.

Though now they were getting ready to board the locomotive, enchanted, Hogwarts Express. Yet Weiss was confused by her father stopping her; despite the height difference he had a proud look in his eyes while stating firmly; with a hint of kindness to only her while for the rarest time he hugged her briefly as well, "I know I don't have to remind you as a Young to expect anything as such from our family name possibly questioned a lot within Pigwarts Halls," Chase hid a smirk as he heard his only child laugh lightly in agreement at that while he continued, "But if there are indeed problems, you have your few familiars to possibly send a message to me anyways, My Daughter. In fact I wouldn't place it that the old fart would call you to the office once your sorted; But make sure you never go alone or I have a feeling he would do something to make you do things, despite his powers as a Chief Warlock in this lands Ministry." Chase at the end of his words held secret worry.

Chase held a gasp as his daughter easily picked him up from not only being slightly stronger than him, but his eyes softened slightly due to her actually being eleven yet looking like she was at least a twenty year old, bodybuilding yet exotic supermodel, he knew she would possibly miss him yet he hoped he prepared her for what lays ahead.

The train whistle blew as Weiss hesitated yet let her father down before she and the others grabbed their things; the pixie familiar she dubbed after the real character's name, Shino; after the few anime characters she liked, landed in her shoulder while rubbing herself on Weiss' neck for comforting her Mistress, and went up the ramp to look for a cart to all the entire ride.

Chase though frowned once the train left and stated; while now crossing his arms behind his back since he sensed the entire time they were being followed, and states firmly to whoever was concealed, "Meet me in a disclosed location, and we may talk." The Heylin Monk felt whoever it was placed something into his armor and left, and once Chase took the folded letter and unfolded it, he was now in a mixture of emotions while being also interested at the same time.

"Well… If this offer is true then Weiss possibly by the end of the year, would love the surprise of no longer having just a father anymore." Chases states to himself as he grabbed the port key that was provided and disappeared; not seeing a red eyed man nearby scowled at his chance at taking the Heylin Prince down yet smirked as he left, and decided to see what chaos he would bring; as ordered, to that very school as one of the two new teachers.

* * *

Well that I hoped was good for you guys as it had to take me and a few things as well for Rwbyknight to do this chapter.

Just so you guys know I do plan on keeping the crossovers to a minimum until a certain time passes that they can be added. So do expect anything within this and a few other stories.

Now if you read this and the last chapter, please leave in a review as to what you think after reading them both, as I won't get mad as such but please at least no seating in the reviews at least; even from guest reviews.

I however are hoping for suggestions as such within any of my works, and I would try and out anything into said stories that I have as such. But after I make a chapter to Pinkie and the Half Sister, and a Jade Chapter, I plan to at least make my Morgana Chapters (Beauty and the Witch Sister Chapters) go up to the same amount as Lucy and Ranamon Stories I have in total. Including the few others (Even Jade).

But if my two other stories also get good amount of reviews or hits, then I would also mostly focus on them as well.

Anyways till next chapter to this Fic, peace out everyone!


	3. Begining of Pigworts, More Troubles Inc

I would like to let others know that the last chapter was Rwbyknight's idea. This chapter though will not have Actual Lemons in it; there may be some scenes of body parts being shown for specific purposes, and even mentioned of brief parts being seen or used (Not sexual), but that's mainly it.

Once this is posted, I would be working with either "Twilight's Daughter", "Dusk Story", "Zerina Story", or "Jade Chan Story" next; Alongside working on my "Special Side-Projects".

I would also like to state if you see celebrities names in this, I am using their looks somewhat in this story for certain characters. If you also don't see me detailing some other characters, then they are based off their movie version of themselves, or from whatever they came from. If you also see certain things mentioned as well, well… It is a Crossover-Based Category for a reason ya they are only having small elements as such (With things also being added slightly to have said elements in it as well; besides another Showdown being added in this chapter).

Other than that, I do hope you enjoy this 3rd Chapter of Heylin Daughter.

* * *

On the red, scarlet, GWR 4900 Class 5972 Olton Hall Train towards Hogwarts; twenty minutes later, Weiss; still in her revealing outfit, was feeling twitchy and her chest full once again. "I can't take it anymore… I need something to fuck," she said while almost screaming in a quiet tone as they saw her eyes were glazed to prove she was getting flustered since their outfits shaped their figures, and assets, well; the others wearing magical undies that they also packed to hide their dicks easily. Although it didn't help she shook slightly in place as her bust was juggling each time, and her left-leg twitches.

"Sorry Weiss-Chan, but we had a bet secretly with Eris back home, and well… We lost. So she wanted you frustrated till later on as you know that one prank you pulled on her… Well, this is payback," Akane states as Weiss only sweatdropped with a small groan while the girls merely giggled; some of their clothing making their breasts bounce as they did so to still frustrate Weiss even more.

The door slide open as a red-haired, the eleven-year-old boy looked at them all before asking rudely; making Weiss frown at the boy's attitude to her mates and friends, "Have you girls seen Potter around, I was told to befriend her and keep her away from females like you." Though it didn't help matters as the boy gained a perverted look at looking at then all; mostly at Weiss.

Before Kimiko could state firmly to the boy to get lost or something, Weiss places a hand on her arm as she had a look in her eyes to know she was pissed, and yet decided to be calm about this… too calm to make the girls inwardly shiver as the last time she was like this, it wasn't at all pretty to the poor male on their last trip to the Bahamas seven months ago. "No, she isn't with us… But if I ever hear or see you look at those that are with me," without warning while not feeling sympathy but of merely self-conscious of her actions, she thrust out her hand from then letting her see the Star Wars Movies, and the poor unfortunate boy began to choke while being slightly lifted and was then slammed into the next room within the cart on the train as the door shut; not knowing the poor boy was shoved into a Girl-On-Girl makeout from a pair of third years, and began stating pervert while also at the same time, beating him senseless.

"Did you really had to do that Weiss?" Kimiko states with a small frown yet her eyes held half-amusement of her actions while also worried as she saw her Mate's eyes glinted when she performed that action while also shaking her head, and then giving her a look, "Wasn't I supposed to defend your honor then, Kimi? I was thinking the boy deserved what he has gotten."

Kimiko sighed as the others girl's reluctantly agreed with her words, while they were then amused after since Weiss pouted slightly by the Fire Monk's words next, "You did good Lover, but you know that Chase wanted you to be discreet while at the school; Otherwise Dumbledore would try and sway you away from us." Weiss after she pouted though still a few moments, sighed; knowing Kimiko was right yet gave her a smirk afterward to know that her friend, Rai, was rubbing off her slightly, "If he tries, then it would be his funeral then as **She** wouldn't like that."

Kimiko gulped as she, over her training; the others knew as well from then all recently finding it out before the day of getting in the train, was able to make a Secondary Deal of sorts with her Demonic Side: Helenae, would aid her along with other things while in return, she would get to also experience; while not-in-control, The Taste, Smell, Sight, Hearing, and Touch of Weiss' Body while also at the same time, teaching her of her past as luck would have it, her Demon Part of her was oddly enough not what she or anyone was expecting: Helenae was Weiss' own Past Life and yet, she was a Dragon-like Phoenix Hybrid-Based Demon, and she refused to outright tell them of her past since that was only for Weiss to know.

"I agree as knowing how she was until we found out what she was… She is scary when she takes over and gets angry," Ai states; shivering, while Aya was sitting next to her, rubbed the youngers back while also mentally agreeing with her. "Regardless of that, we would have to prepare ourselves in case Chase is right, and Dumbledore tries to either isolate us, or worse," Sumika comments as she gently placed a finger to rub the back of Weiss' familiar; currently with them, as she chose to rest on Sumika's left-shoulder ten minutes out while on the train.

"Be as it may… My own half would have a great day if he tries something," Mao states as she merely shrugged by the looks at her as she secretly held in her glee while also feeling her small bust move slightly, _Yes! We're finally going to get bigger!_ **Yes, and so will our dick, if you recalled Mao** , Maxo states back in thought to Mao from within her, as the girls agreed with Mao since she once again grabbed a book, and began reading while Akane was combing her hair with her fingers; after looking at Weiss for permission of course as lately, she was; for some reason, asking her for approval before doing intimate things like this; also Mao as well, for the last several days.

Secretly though they sneaked into the fridge and within Mao's luggage, was a thermos that was specifically enchanted to hold Weiss' Breast Milk; with it secretly having potion functions mixed into it they designed for growth, in it; Mao for the last month lately felt inadequate against the other girls bust size; Ai secretly having her own as well, to maybe improve their chest size and figure.

Ten minutes later, the door was knocked and being curious, Ai opened it; to Weiss' ire yet blinked as a girl that seemed to be developing yet had lots of bushy brown hair, brown eyes that seemed curious and oddly not repulsed by their attire, and also wore the Hogwarts school uniform for girls stood in the doorway looking at them in mixed wonder and aid. "Have you girls seen a Toad anywhere? A boy I'm helping with has lost his familiar, and we have been going throughout the train in search for him; Trevor if I recalled the pet's name?"

The girls looked at each other as Ai paled since frogs and certain bugs were her own fears, and they shook their heads while Kimiko feeling she could trust the eleven-year-old, smiled small; with Weiss less guarded by seeing her Mate's look, "Not really; But perhaps the Accio Spell might work?" They were amused as the girl paused before banging her head on the doorframe a few times while muttering to herself, why didn't I think of that, before giving them a curious look while also asking them, "You girls not around from here, are you?"

"Not really, we come from… Japan within the outskirts slightly," Weiss states while hiding the location to get an eyebrow raised at her as if, she wondered if that was true or not before the girl shrugged, and then noticed on Sumika's shoulder was Sinon, "Is that a Sofaka Fairy, I heard they are truly rare in the world itself; Due to them being hunted by Dark Wizards for the fairy dust they have," the girls though saw the excitement in her tone with a small smile on the girl's face as she turned back to Weiss since she answered in kind, "Yes, and Shinon is my own familiar… By the way, we never have gotten your name, Miss?"

The girl blinked before looking sheepish and held a hand out to what she thought was a half-giant or something, as Weiss and they shook hands; not seeing the shock secretly on all but the girl's eyes within the cart as she introduced herself, "My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger, and it's nice to finally meet some girls that have style then what I have been seeing as of bloody lately from Witches."

* * *

(Letting you guys know Hermione is the Emma Watson version in looks)

* * *

The girl's chucked at this as the fashion trend for the British Witches were indeed outdated long ago slightly and agreed with her while they also meet the boy; Neville Longbottom, and he went to another compartment while saying that he was thankful of their actions, and Hermione stayed while they chatted.

They chatted for close to an hour while finding things out secretly from Hermione's life before they got interrupted by a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features, and also wearing the male uniform for Hogwarts with two buffoons behind them (Crab and Goyle Movie version, so is the boy as well), "I heard Potter was on the train, do you girls know where she is?" Though the tone and looks in his eyes while he was calmed face, made Weiss narrowed her eyes at him along with a few as his orbs contained disgust by their attire.

"Perhaps you could state your name, and then we will see where it leads," Kimiko states firmly while feeling that Weiss wanted to deck the boy where he was, and he smirked then as if he was all high and mighty while also stating his name as if, it was common knowledge, "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy, and by the way you're dressed… Are you either Muggleborn or Blood Traitors?"

Now they all wanted to deck him as it seems the boy was what Chase explained to them on the same day of Weiss' Demonic Revealing; of the society they had, was a Pureblood. "No, and we merely like our clothes as such; Despite what you say, Boy, they have better fashion sense then the current Witches and Wizards of today," Sumika states firmly before anyone else could, she pushed her glasses upwards while they also glinted to know she wasn't at all amused, like them, at this boy's snobbish attitude; Weiss not knowing it was the same boy long ago when they went to get her things.

Draco narrows his eyes at her before scoffing as he then left with his so-called bodyguards, and Weiss annoyed, cast a wandless locking, modified charm that would prevent anyone that would annoy them, to stay out.

"That boy was a brat," Aya states aloud with Sumika giving her a stern look with the slight agreement in her orbs while the others agreed with her, and eventually it was time for her to get around and Hermione was, of course, stunned at them having dicks… well, all but Kimiko and Akane.

The reason she knew was that she offered to change in a stall nearby yet Weiss didn't want that, after knowing who Hermione was; from her test back in Gringotts a while back. Though she mostly looked at Aya's and Ai's dick; only Kimiko and Sumika noticing with hidden smirks at the girl as they all but Weiss was changed into somewhat decent versions of the uniform with slight modifications: They were made into actual clothing that they preferred yet for some like Akane, Mako, and Aya, were tomboyish yet clung to them decently; most of the outfits having a combined feeling of the robes, with modern clothing.

Although Weiss did ponder why Ai and Mao's chests seem to be showing puffy areola and other things; their areas a little darker than she knew.

"I didn't know you could have your robes into actual outfits," Hermione states after they were all changed since they even made special Hogwarts Undies as such to wear as well… only for their first day, "Well it isn't in the rule books of the old-fashioned school, Mia, so it wouldn't be a big problem as they are mostly like ours… Well all of us except for Weiss here," Kimiko states to have Hermione wide-eyed before being confused and turned to the mentioned girl in question, "Why is that?"

"Because my outfit cannot be removed due to it being enchanted to handle my… frame, and also being part of my Young Family's past and tradition," Weiss states as if it was a basic thing to quickly get Hermione to gap as she realized who she was now with, yet was also confused as to why she looked older than her true age, for once as well; by the look on Sumika's own face, to place that for later as the train they felt; while they sat for the last twelve minutes, stopped, and we're going to grab their trunks or suitcases until Hermione then states; with them all reluctantly leaving them, "I read that each year while students get off, their luggage is taken by magic into their dorms they would be staying."

Weiss Familiar though, landed on Hermione's shoulder, and giggled, as she was trying to tame her hair; Weiss secretly smiling at this as they all went as one, out of the train with the other students; ignoring most of them gaping at their attire.

Once they gotten to the meeting place; after they left the Hogwarts Station, Weiss saw to what she knew was a half-giant and also possibly the Keeper of Hogwarts himself: Rubeus Hagrid. "First years this way as this year is different," the Half-Giant states allowed to get most of the elder years confused by this as from the current second and up, the firsties have always traveled by boat to the castle.

Weiss and Co. followed the Half-Giant to where the carriages are and all the first years including Weiss and her group blinked as they were staring at on the ground… carpets? "Is this some kind of joke," a random female states in disbelief as Hagrid looked at the mentioned female and states firmly; Weiss now rolling her eyes as despite him being big, he was a follower to the old dork, "Yes as Headmaster Dumbledore decided instead of the lake this year, he wanted everyone to have an experience from permission, for this year only, to fly Magical Carpets."

Now that got everyone's attention as Weiss oddly enough, eyed a carpet near some others that oddly resembled the Aladdin Carpet in colors yet at each corner was what the four founders secret animagus forms were: A red and gold lion at the top-left, a dark-green with silver lined snake at the top-right, a yellow and black badger at the lower-right, and a white raven with some blue riffs at the lower-left. The center, however, was oddly the Chinese Zodiac around an odd, orb-like design.

"Now line up as each carpet will be sent to whomever they deemed worthy; Who knows, they would possibly stay with ya," Hagrid states before looking at the same red-headed boy as he asked on in disbelief, "You saying as if they are living things." Hagrid to get most of the first years to hold back laughter stated firmly while defending said carpets, "They are somewhat lad, and they are more than likely to drop ya on the way there if you treat them like they are mere objects. Each carpet came from a collector of enchanted fabrics and whatnot."

Now before anyone could ask him more, Hagrid whistles loudly as within moments, all the carpets unwound themselves and went to many first years as oddly enough, the same carpet that Weiss eyed on went quickly to her and spin around before settling down, and lastly placed itself near her feet as if, waiting for her to get on.

Though it was then that most of them noticed that there were limited carpets; ignoring Hermione as she muttered her fear to Aya while she and Ai also kept her close, "Aye I forgot, most of you would be taking a few other fellows First Years alongside the same Carpet; So hold ya tongue until you get to the castle," Hagrid to amuse them not only spoke that but due to his half-race, made an under bulge of himself on his.

Kimiko though went alongside with Akane and Mao as oddly enough, Weiss' carpet seemed to be fancied as it adjusted itself to cooperate them; the others having to either share or be thankfully on the same carpet, or being silent as they were near Half, Pure, or Muggleborn students, "Alright now, we're off!" Everyone held on tight while Hermione fearfully gripped for her life as they took off quickly in a "V" Formation and a few minutes later they all called or were in awe; Weiss only slightly along with her girls as they saw that Chase's own was better yet this old castle did bleed a certain flair and antique quality to it.

Landing on the outside of the front door, there was an old woman waiting for them; a tall, rather severe-looking woman that wore emerald green robes (With a Tartan Design). She also wore a pointed hat cocked to one side, and had a very prim expression alongside having ginger-like black hair, "Excuse me... But that isn't the proper uniform," she said staring at Weiss and company as the first years gave the woman looks; Hermione still sticking near them though due to nerves. The carpets though all left except Weiss' Carpet that she rode on, swirled a few times in goodbye, before leaving to follow the rest.

"Well my clothes are made out of Ancient Magic that seems to have a mind of its own," Weiss fired back in reply as when she stated those words, her outfit changed from what they were, from a micro bikini top and t-string thong bottom, into a transparent mesh bodysuit, and finally a cupless bra alongside a lacy thong; before returning to normal as when the change occurred, a dark and white aura showed.

The woman seeing the way the magic was on Weiss, sighed, before giving her a look for later alongside her girls as she continued her speech, "Welcome to Hogwarts, as I am Professor McGonagall while you attend here. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses," she looked at everyone yet she thought Weiss looked oddly familiar yet mentally decided to ponder this for later, as she resumed speaking, "They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Seeing that Minerva got her point across, she turned around before stating as the first years began to talk amongst themselves after she left, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

Weiss and Co. rolled their eyes as they heard random comments by the students of not only the ceremony; but to make Weiss sweatdrop to herself as to why an adult was attending the school, along with some girls older than them, as first years.

Hermione though was giving mostly Ai and Aya secret glances that Weiss noticed; with a hidden smile, as her Demon-Half softly agreed within her, that they would make a cute couple alongside Mia possibly being a knockout, in a few years; from seeing she was already a low B-Cup already and developing curves, despite her school uniform and what they saw when changing.

Though it was Draco and the redhead boy that was oddly complaining the next few minutes of not at all finding the Potter Child; making Weiss smirk in a worthy way Chase would be proud of while Kimiko shook her head as McGonagall then returned. "We're ready for you now." The older woman than led everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids and house colors, as well as floating candles. The roof also appears to be the clear, starry sky that impressed Weiss by this.

"It's not real," Hermione began as Weiss glanced at her alongside her girls while they all looked to her, "The ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione continued as Weiss leaned over as she was close to the girl; Aya and Ai oddly talking amongst themselves quietly, " _That's pretty impressive Mia… Honestly, I didn't read the book yet I'm glad me and the girls bumped into you as we wouldn't know that._ " That made the eleven-year-old blush with being pleased at Weiss' words, alongside happy someone she met was actually; from what she felt oddly enough, wanted to be her very first friend.

Weiss then notices at the table the teachers and possibly from what she figured quickly out, were also being the Head of the House's as well. There was a greasy-haired man with coal eyes and black robes, a plump woman that wore odd headgear and robes, a small Half-Goblin, a man wearing dark-lavender robes and a turban around his head, and the man she secretly wasn't at all looking as he was observing the crowd as if, looking for her probably as Dumbledore himself; with him sighing.

Minerva then looked at them all as they all; except her and a few others, groaned at the delay, "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The man himself stood up from his golden throne near the Teachers Table; which her Demon-Half snickers at, "I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce: The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our Caretaker; Mr. Filch," Dumbledore gesturing to the male mentioned while he was petting his cat, "Has asked me to remind you that the Third Floor Corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. There is also a new teacher that would be replacing Mr. Binns once the End of New Year's has occurred to settle herself. Thank you."

Dumbledore then sat down as McGonagall (Minerva) then grabbed a stool and went, and then eventually grabbed… a raggedy old, pointed hat. _That's the sorting… Do we have to try on a hat?_ _Are you kidding me?_ Weiss thought as she felt her demon was for once stunned by that; also seeing Mia and a few of her girls looking at it in either surprise or unexpected looks. She had to hide a smirk as she heard the redhead boy state his twin brothers lied to him.

Oddly enough, the hat opened its brim and began to sing a song; in a male's voice at random:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty; But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black. Your top hats sleek and tall; For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see; So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be."

"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've got a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends."

"So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (Though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat went silent as it merely waited on the stool now. Before anyone could possibly say anything or even do anything though, the candles suddenly without warning, dimmed, as the closed doors behind burst opened while a mass of what appeared to be darkness, came into the room before settling into one spot; in the center of the Great Hall, and made Weiss and Co. turned to Hermione as she stated in shock aloud, the figure lowering her hood in a sheepish grin while also rubbing the back of her head, "Xion! Where the heck you been? Mom and Dad were worried when you didn't show up at the Station as you promised."

The girl; Xion, was not what Weiss expected as she had ebony-colored hair in a familiar style she thought she saw before, sky-blue eyes, and secretly had the features of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts, and appeared to be the same age as Hermione was, and she also had a red and blue streak on the right side of her hair, wore an odd cloak that had designs of purple flames on the bottom and blue lightning around the top; showing she was also developing as well while lastly, having a high B-Cup.

All in all, she was beautiful currently as she was; despite Weiss feeling, like her girls and mates with her, the Pure Darkness she had mixed with Pure Light within her soul inside the preteen herself.

"Sorry Hermy, But I had to take care of something real quick; Otherwise I would have been with you in the Tram," she then noticed Weiss and blushed slightly before shaking her head and heading over to puzzle her sister, "The names Xion: Got it memorized?" Weiss though saw oddly sadness in the girls orbs when she stated that as if, she knew someone who stated that, and she only gave her a smile as she didn't even know that once they touched hands, Xion felt a sudden jolt to her soul and body at the same time; her mind with sudden realization, "The name's Weiss, and I'm also the first year as well." With her stating that made Hermione and a few others nearby gap at her.

McGonagall though got their attention as Xion merely nodded, and headed over next to her sister, and the two girls she smirked at her sister seeing; knowing something she didn't as she was oblivious sometimes, "Now let's get this sorting started. When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses-" McGonagall began to state yet froze as she saw the list magically changed to show Weiss' full name at the very top; secretly as once she stepped into the castle, she was no longer bored; Hogwarts that is as the female spirit that the founders used willingly long ago to give the place… A homey feeling alongside other things was interested mainly at Weiss. So with a few of the many amounts of magical energy she stored over the years, changed the list. "W-Weiss Genova Potter-Young!?"

It was here that most of everyone was talking amongst their houses while some pointed at her; Dumbledore shocked with Snape spitting his drink he was drinking accidentally onto the tuban man's face nearby him at seeing Lily's child from her choice of outfit while Weiss walked hesitantly up to the hat, and sat on the stool as at the same time as well, a shocked McGonagall; after realizing it was the Potter Child, placed the hat on her head shakily.

Within moments, however, Weiss felt something began channeling itself into her mind; her defenses quickly activating before hearing an ouch and a male's voice; the hat, stating firmly with a hint of humor within her mind at not only her but also made her sweatdrop since she heard her Demon chuckle sheepishly, " _That was really uncalled for, Miss Potter as I am merely here to sort you out or even more; Depending on the way things go._."

 _Sorry, but I'm also not liking the invasion of my mind when that's kinda personal for me_ , Weiss states than to the Sorting hat as she heard it chuckle while agreeing with her, " _Indeed… Especially since I will thoroughly check you over and as to tell you things: Anything I see I tend to keep as a secret. So do not worry if you wanted your past revealed or not, as my concern is the student's; Not the False Light's wanting of the answer."_ That made Weiss wonder by what he meant before she froze a few seconds while the Sorting Hat was not only searching her entire life now, but if it did, it would have blushed, " _It seems you had a bad beginning yet eventually ended with you being happy and carefree with your Biological Father the entire time, and those that you cherish. Now… Comes the hard part… Hmm...difficult, very difficult._ "

" **What's so difficult, just sort us already,** " Helenae states in being irritated as the hat only chuckled back at her, " _Patients come to those that wait, Miss Helenae… Plenty of courage I see on you my dear; Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. There is also loyalty to your fellow mates and girls you gotten to know; Even to your father. You also have a thirst for knowledge and want to know anything else about anything; Including to what you would want to know about your Mother; Alongside using said knowledge you gained for either good or your own way to better aid you or those you know…_ _This sorting for once is getting difficult as long before there was a student that had the same problem; Especially since Hogwarts herself… Has now told me about you being her sudden interest._ "

 _What do you mean by that?_ " **I have to agree with her on this, as we both thought the Castle itself was just that, a magical castle?** " Both Weiss and Helenae asked the Sorting hat at once; hearing him chuckle as he explained some parts of the castle being once a former friend of the founders yet sacrificed herself for their safety, and yet allowed her own soul to remain within the walls itself by a ritual they performed as what she wanted, was for her to learn and see what the future brought. " _And Lady Hogwarts herself having an interest in you would be rare, as… Well, it seems like I get to do something different from all the past wearers I have been placed on, by her orders._ "

Confused by what he meant as in reality, they both made the students, teachers and even the unsorted nervous as she was oddly the longest sort currently by the twelve minute mark until the hat opened his brim and states aloud; stunning them all as a result by them as it has never happened before; mentally making Dumbledore curse to himself at this sudden problem of his plans now, "A new house is needed for the first time in years of service to Lady Hogwarts!" Weiss though jumped as the Sorting Hat asked her kindly as well before he spoke, " _Do you have a preference of a house name?_ " _Uhhhh…._ " **Use the name, Dragolin,** " Helenae states to get confusion from them both as they felt the Demon shrug while secretly not revealing anything also, " **Its kinda personal, but it does sound good… Correct?** "

" _Indeed…_ " the Sorting Hat states and then declares a house that secretly Dumbledore knew from looking into things, was however shocked it was being named as a new house within Hogwarts; oddly as a Headmaster, feeling the castle herself chuckling right at him, "DRAGOLIN!"

They all however jumped as even Weiss was surprised as a odd, silver like pendant necklace of sorts now appeared, and was being worn around her neck; with it oddly having the House Sigil of each founder on one side, and a dragon on the other. "Those that get sorted into Dragolin House, will be given a Pendant of Hogwarts, and to be given the chance to visit all Houses until a more permanent setup is made for Dragolin House to have their own Common Room and Dorms; Their belongings being sent with them into each dorm per month until this is done," the Sorting Hat declares once he was taken from Weiss' head, and the Sorting began.

McGonagall despite this, continued on while still inwardly shocked by what occurred, "Besides Miss Potter-Young being sorted to the new house firstly, we will continue as normal… Hermione Granger." Hermione blinked at her name being called first before reluctantly having the hat placed on her head; Weiss being sent to stand nearby the Teacher's Table and the Sorting Hat mumbles a few things with Hermione being surprised by something from what they all saw on her face as the hat declared; the same as Weiss occurred to her now as her robes remained unchanged, "DRAGOLIN!"

After nearly several minutes, Xion, Weiss' girl's alongside Kimiko were sorted into the house; a few others shocked the school as well. But the redhead; Ronald Weasley though was sorted, like Draco, into Slytherin; stunning what Weiss saw might have been the boy's siblings at Gryffindor, and a few others were also sorted into the Lion, Badger, and Raven houses.

After figuring out something of a place for those that got sorted into Dragolin for the feast and whatnot; at the Ravenclaw Table by the insistence of the Sorting Hat before it was placed by Dumbledore nearby him while the old fool giving it looks of disappointment yet inwardly was seething, since some of the neutral or dark families were also sorted into Dragolin; the professors not knowing his mood.

McGonagall though raised up from where she would sit at the Teacher's Table and getting everyone to look at her, as she was also using a drinking glass to get everyone's attention, "Your attention, please. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words before we begin," Dumbledore shook his head as he stood up, and began making his speech, "This year we will have a new course in a few months time, and those from First to Seventh Year will be able to participate in the course; Once it has been approved by the School Governors and is okayed, Hogwarts would be teaching certain spells needed for more than average parts of our world or the next."

That got Weiss and Co., and a few others to ponder that while Dumbledore still spoke, "I would also like to state starting this year, we will also be hosting for once in a long time; Hopefully, if it would continue onwards…A Blade Duel Tournament between each house alongside our traditional Quidditch School Events, and as such, our very own Professor Flitwick will also be hosting a club for such activities; To teach and learn the ways of the blade itself, and would also consider to take any of those with knowledge for those that don't, to teach or aid him when it is called." _Now that's rather convenient since we know blade techniques, right?_ " **Yes it is odd; Especially since the Old Coot would somewhat research things to do this rather suddenly,** " both Weiss and Helenae stated to one another as Dumbledore seemed about ready to end his speech, "And lastly we will also be hosting for the first time in the last seventy years… A School Exchange Program from two schooling systems; Allowing their students to come over to ours for one whole year and if successful, each year onward while also aiding them if they graduated." McGonagall then whispered into Dumbledore's left-ear as he nodded afterwards before eating, "This program will not occur till after Hallows Eve, as they are preparing to situate their students to whatever preparations would be made for their safety while staying as we will be getting exchanges from two academies: Kuoh Academy within Kuoh Town, Japan, and The Arts Academy within Konoha Village, from within the Bermuda Triangle."

Weiss and everyone else gaped in agreement; rivalries and whatnot by the last Academy's location, _Maybe I should send a letter to Dad and ask him about those two, as I have a feeling things would become even more complicated than anything if they do arrive._ Seeing Kimiko looking at her and from a signal, her Mate and also Bodyguard nodded as she was already planning on writing this news the Old Fool states, tonight; Kimiko having a feeling like most of the girls of something later down the road would affect them.

"Now since that is all there is… Let the feast begin; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Weiss gaped at him now as if he was not only insane but was made to do so as she; like a few of those intelligent enough to know what he meant by those four words, was making fun of the four houses yet after he did state those words, food appeared that Weiss actually sighed at as most of the food was grease-based, "Man wouldn't I give for some Sweet and Sour Eel Stir-Fry… What?" Weiss blinked as oddly enough, her food did changed to one of her few favorite dishes… perfectly, and from her nose as she secretly sniffed it, she at least didn't at all detect foul potions or anything bad, and took a bite and was instantly dumbfounded as it was indeed her favorite dish; the exact details without onions.

Though seeing Sumika and Kimiko giving her smirks made her shake her head and laugh; despite the girl sitting near Hermione and Aya as Ai was with Akane and Mao within the Ravenclaw Table, now knew that they must have figured the food system out from them being smarter than her at times, and managed to convince said source of her food.

After she quietly ate and before everyone could leave, she held back a groan while hearing Helenae agrees with her as such, "Would Dragolin House remain behind as we may need to discuss things of this… Odd outcome," Dumbledore states while also having a glint in his eyes at them all. _What I wouldn't give to punch that man's face in_ , Weiss thought as everyone but her new house remained behind, as the Great Hall doors shut behind them.

"Now, like a new house we will need to set things to where you will have a housing wing to your own, and also the schedules and whatnot while you all stay within Hogwarts walls," Dumbledore began as, like Weiss, this was getting boring pretty quickly from everyone else mentally imaging things to pass the time, "...And we will need to allow you all temporarily stay here within the Great Hall until further notice," Dumbledore finished while seeing most of the students only half-paid attention to him while he only chuckled; still acting his grandfatherly role yet was ticked off in reality of them not paying attention, "So without further ado, let's get them situated, shall we?"

Dumbledore used an oddly white wand to make Weiss looked at the area along with the rest in minor shock as he made the tables float alongside the chairs with ease, and beds from nothing appeared in the blank colors of Hogwarts, "Now I suggest you all get some sleep as we; The teachers and I, would need to discuss as to where you will stay firstly."

As they all left, Weiss grimaced as she felt sore from her chest feeling full yet knew that if her girls and mates were alone, that would have been fine yet her insecurities were making it she decided to wait till she was alone tomorrow. Seeing Kimiko's worried look as she was near her, saw the signs of her Mate needing to be milked yet knew it was pointless at this time, and decided to aid her on getting around for bed; Zara shifting into an elegant jade nightgown that truly showed off her curves; making a few first years blush yet tended to their own habits as thankfully some of the males were on the other side of the divider the Old Coot conjured, while the females were on another.

Around the middle of the night though, Weiss was still awake while feeling her breasts were killing her yet thankfully let Kimiko lay next to her; the teen giving her looks as they were the only ones awake currently while hearing mostly their new house and those they know, were deeply sleeping. " _Besides your chest, what's on your mind, My Love?_ " Kimiko whispers to her so it would only be Weiss hearing; using her personal new nickname she gave Weiss, and the mentioned girl sighed while looking upwards; her right-arm clinging to Kimiko as the Fire Monk herself laid perfectly next to her Soulmate, " _I was thinking about what would my Mom think about me, and my life so far, Kimi_."

Kimiko sighed as lately Weiss; despite loving her father, wondered things about her own mother at most times; especially if she was having hard times trying to go to sleep, " _Well, as we said before... We all know that she would be proud of you Weiss, and no matter what you do, she would be proud of you._ " Weiss only nodded before wincing as her breasts she felt grew while being overfilled with milk again.

Kimiko noticed and sighed before she smirked at her; Weiss looking at her mixed with the sleeping crowd of the other eleven-year-old girls and knowing some boys as well; including her deeply sleeping friends/girls, " _Perhaps you want me to suck them now while they sleep, or would you rather wait when we would get the bathroom chance, My Love?_ " Weiss made her pout though by her bewildered yet questioning answer back, in a scream-whisper, " _Do you really think that would be good time to do so around here!?_ "

" _Why not,_ " Kimiko states with a small shrug while looking right at her, and Weiss sighed before making Kimiko nod slightly yet was a little hurt by her answer as she wanted to at least try something new, " _Later, as I think I can handle them as is, for now… But if they get worse, then yes, I would have no choice then as even My Outfit is having a hard time absorbing them._ " Now this worried Kimiko secretly as usually her outfit that Weiss wore, would be able to handle absorbing her milk yet this was also a first.

" _Alright… But if it does get worse, we will find a bathroom somewhere and you will let me taste that milk,_ " Kimiko states in a fake-like serious tone that made Weiss only chuckle quietly in place, as they looked at the enchanted ceiling for some time; enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 _ **In the morning after everyone was around, ate, and ready; Heading to the first class:**_

Weiss sighed to herself in relief as thankfully her "Milk Problem" was solved by a satisfied Kimiko while she was patting her belly unknowingly from being together, alone, in a spare bathroom; her special milk energized her slightly with also keeping her body fit still, as her milk was oddly the most nutritious-based liquid; from what Wuya back then states before they left; after allowing the Heylin Witch to examine a cup's worth, and said there were no cursed properties in it, thankfully.

Weiss wore what she was wearing previously from the Sorting last night, while Kimiko wore her Monk Robes; this time her cleavage showing from the middle, and the other girl's were back into their regular outfits. Though to confuse everyone they passed by or did double takes, Weiss was showing her true features to know she wasn't fully human as such.

They, however, used an odd map that appeared in Weiss' personal backpack she decided to get earlier, before arriving and also carrying around; not knowing two certain redheads were cursing and blaming each other for losing said map, "So our first modified timetable is Transfiguration?" Aya states in confusion from Weiss having to give the map to Mao so she would led them on where they have to go; all of their own house members alongside both Xion and Hermione following right behind her and Kimiko.

Though Weiss turned to one of the eleven-year-olds nearby Xion as she was still nervous about what lay ahead of them.

She was known as Sally-Anne Perks and was one of the few eleven-year-olds to get replaced eyes after being forcibly damaged there since they were remodeled from her old ones, mixed with magical items; making them look like optics from Transformers, and they were gray-green based eyes (Due to magic modifications). She also had medium-blonde hair with a few streaks of brown in them, and her body was already going through early puberty by having a low C-Cup already with developing curves, for her age; despite wearing the Hogwarts Uniform for girls, and resembled oddly to Sabrina Carpenter, "W-Would we have to use animals f-from wh-what the class is?"

Weiss shrugged while not seeing some of the girls passing them by called her a slut; Aya narrowing her eyes alongside Ai and Sumika as Sumika herself, quickly memorized the third years faces for later on. "Well… Maybe, Sally, but I think it would mostly be objects or something in replace of that." Sally nodded before Weiss sweatdropped while hearing her girls hold back chuckles alongside Kimiko by her honest yet curious question, "Umm… It h-has be-been on most of our min-minds, but how ol-old are you?"

"How old you think I am?" Weiss asked with a sigh in her tone to know this was possibly asked a lot, in which it has; yet instead of Sally, they looked to another girl.

The eleven-year-old girl was known as Rose Abigail Snape; Severus Snape's only child that was secretly from a one-night stand; with an odd female he never recalled meeting yet knew from a drunken time he sleepy with said woman. She had pitch-black mixed brown hair with her body frame that was lithe yet developing with a high B-Cup yet she also resembled; facial-wise, to a young at that age Haley Pullos, yet oddly had orange colored eyes as well; like you would see from the video game's Kingdom Hearts one of few enemies that game trule has: Xemnas. She however had a secret as well… She was oddly born a futanari and also wore special underwear secretly; like Mao and the girls. "Well… We all thought you looked like a twenty-something year old instead of our age, Young, and well… You sorta have us envious of what you look like."

"Besides this being genetics, I got this body through years of training myself along with hard work," Laura said shrugging, not noticing that her bust swayed with the movement while mentally adding; Helenae agreeing with her as such alongside seeing some of the girls blush by her body's movement alongside some of the passing students and boys within her new house, _And it doesn't help being changed and cursed over a few times to end up like this as well_.

"Please, why do you need to exercise when we have magic," one of the females; Daphne Jessamine Greengrass curiously asked; secretly making Weiss also be surprised she was sorted into her house despite the contract she knew, and guessing by her stunned orbs from yesterday's sorting, she knew as well as the other girl; Tracy Felicity Davis nodded while agreeing with her as Weiss hearing the tone wasn't an insult, shrugged once again, while being oblivious of how her body was gaining reactions; except her mates and girls that came to Hogwarts with her and fully knowing yet stayed silent since they thought it was amusing as well, "Well it would help better Wand Movement, and allowing you to have more energy if your fighting or in a duel. It's also a great warmup for other activities as well, like the Blade Tournament this school's now hosting alongside Quidditch, and possibly other reasons; One would be for keeping the feminine figure always fit looking for their preferred gender."

Now that got the girls to think about this as they came to; finally, that is, to the Transfiguration Classroom.

Once they took their seats while most were curious about the odd cat on the desk, Weiss winked to get the cat to blink at her in minor surprise before nodding oddly enough, and sat on the desk in patients; her house communing with each other slightly while Weiss looked upwards and heard Helenae agree with her that was no ordinary cat.

Soon though the Slytherin and Gryffindor groups came into the room and was surprised to find them in the class; as there were oddly extra desks placed yet shrugged as they too sat down. Though oddly the class has yet to start for the next few minutes until the door was barged open as both Ronald and Draco came into the room while glaring at each other.

Before they could say a word edgewise to each other, Weiss and the few others in both Slytherin and Dragolin held back laughter as the cat shifted quickly into a stern looking McGonagall. "Perhaps you two can explain why you both are late for class?"

Ronald rudely pointed a thumb to Draco as said boy glared harder in wordless reply to that, "I followed this Blonde as we got lost without our maps, as the bloody fool here had them thrown out," Draco looked ready to retort before to amuse most of the students at seeing those two were in trouble, McGonagall came over and gave them both a stern look while they wilted, "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seat while also serving a detention, Mr. Weasley, for cursing within my classroom."

Once seated, she began teaching them on the first lesson instead of what Weiss knew from schooling she had from her father, of beginning of Just introducing what class it was and what to expect, "We will start off by Transfiguring matchsticks into a pendant," she grabbed what she meant and placed one on each desk before grabbing the extra one for herself and placed it in clear display for all to see, "Now, the incantation to do so would require concentration with intent of what the desired pendant would be. First, we will repeat the words: Transforma Aladebti."

Weiss mentally repeated the words alongside those

that went under Wuya's strict training while others were mumbling or softly repeating said spell to themselves for a few minutes, "Now that you have repeated the spell, we will now perform it," McGonagall pointed her own wand to the matchstick that's hers and said aloud the spell, and it transformed within moments into a pendant of a cat. "Now this Spell is hardly easy from what I demonstrated, so it would take a few tries or so. However if anyone does however get done, I would at least like for those done to aid the others."

Weiss though; from what Kimiko saw as she saw McGonagall looked to her and showed her the item she gotten a while back in understanding; plus also making her confused as to why she had the Potter Symbol mixed with the Young Symbol (Mostly a Chinese Dragon in a spiral) on the left side of her shoulder, was worried as she gotten her customized wand out and cast the spell. Though she was stunned as she made the Young Symbol as a pendant on the first try, "Well done Miss Young, ten points to Dragolin," McGonagall phrased as this made Weiss somewhat happy as Wuya only done so when it was truly needed.

After a while; with Weiss aiding alongside Hermione for their house, and some Slytherin and Gryffindor's was time to head to their next set of classes.

* * *

"So who do we have as the last class for the day?" Akane curiously asked everyone as they were using a hidden path the entire Dragolin House was stunned that Weiss figured out how to use; oddly this hallway within Hogwarts having odd objects being displayed in glass casings.

"Let's see… I believe it's Potions with the same two houses from earlier," Sumika looked into her schedule and then stated to everyone, "Umm… Who runs that class again though?" Ai asked while placing a finger cutely to her mouth with Aya raising an eyebrow at Hermione staring at her Lover before blushing at being caught, and looked away as Aya placed her hands behind her head while unknowingly feeling her bust move with a frown as she has yet to tell the girls of her own secret problem as of late, as she mostly took care of it privately yet still states with Ai, to them, "I have to agree with Ai here girls, I do hope whoever runs that class doesn't make us feel crappy about ourselves or worse."

Mao though said nothing as she was secretly comparing with Maxo while multitasking with keeping up with everyone, and Hermione though blushed as Ai cupped Aya's breasts from behind while making the tanned girl blush next by whatever Ai whispered to her as Aya gulped in place. Rose, however, didn't want to say anything as all day, she kept glancing at Sumika when she had a chance and had a boner in secret; one of the times she had to go with an excuse and take care of it.

Soon though, the Dragolin House; with Weiss and Co., finally reached from what history states back then were the dungeons of the castle itself, and to the Potions Classroom.

Weiss decided to sit next to Hermione and Akane next to Mao nearby, and the others sitting with whoever they were comfortable with as Xion was hesitant yet sat next to Kimiko near the chalkboard. Soon the other two houses came in and blinked from not only seeing them here but no Professor.

Sitting down in her seat however, Weiss shivered feeling something stare at her from somewhere either in the room, or from the odd feeling… In the air? She wasn't sure as she and everyone else looked as it was Snape that came into the room.

He used his wand and cauldrons came out of the room, and one by one, landed near at each table; Weiss' as well. He then looked at them all, and spoke in a bored yet from his tone that Weiss and Co. knew, he was being serious, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is Potion Making. However, for those select few," He looks at Draco, who smiles sheepishly yet Weiss caught the small gesture, "Who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper," mostly everyone looks on in interest at his last words, "In death."

That however gotten his dire attention that Weiss felt as while she watched, Snape raised a brow as she was writing without even looking as to what he stated; yet he saw the Weasley Boy ignoring him and headed over while stating, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not… pay… attention!" He slammed his hand on the table slightly to get the boy to jump and a few others to snicker at this.

Weiss though merely raised an eyebrow as she stopped writing and Hermione was secretly also writing things down; but when Snape wasn't looking, and Mao and the others seemed honored as it would seem Snape was slightly tame compared to what Wuya was as their teacher before any of this; Snape confused as to why Weiss and Co. shivered to themselves yet mentally filed that for later as he decided to test Weiss whole coming over to her firstly, "Miss Potter. Our… new… celebrity. Tell me: What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrockets at the end of his words as Weiss wondered where he was going with this alongside a few others since they knew this question was meant for older students, and she shrugs before making Snape blink in minor surprise by the answer, "I believe that asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, Sir." Yet Weiss gotten the message as from what she slightly saw in Snape's orbs was of regret yet he continued, "Where, Miss Potter, would you look then if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shoots up again, yet shrugged while unknowingly making even the man tint by her outfits movement as she answered in a simple tone, "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, and it would also be used in rituals not meant for the Light, in rare times."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her words as that was truly impressive yet he smirked at her before asking his next question, "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape and even Draco were impressed alongside a few others know about Potions as Weiss gave a smirk right back while she purposely crossed her arms under her bust; lifting them up as she answered in honesty and shocking Snape by this extra info she gave him, as well, "For both Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant; Which also goes by the name of Aconite... Although the plant could be used in a Blood-Replenishing Potion to then allow a Werewolf or Lycan to commune more smoothly with each other; After ingesting it, and allowing them to be… Balanced with their Beast, as the saying goes."

Snape was truly impressed while thinking of something, before seeing everyone was baffled except what Snape knew, was the girl's she came with before snapping them out of their dazed shock and making them do so quickly, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape although; after seeing the students write, leaned down to Weiss slightly to worry Hermione and a few others by his words, "Please stay after class is finished, I would like to talk to you, Miss Potter-" "I'm sorry Sir, but I prefer Miss Young, if you please?" Weiss states with an apologetic look with her eyes full of knowing what it was about, mixed with mirth.

Snape only nodded before correcting himself, "Then please stay after class is finished then, Miss Young, as I'm sure that you may ace the lesson I will be placing on the board." And Snape was correct as when class was over for brewing; from Weiss' own words by a Blood Replenishing Potion, Mao and the others gave her a look before she in turn gave them a sign she would be ok, and left reluctantly yet confused Snape as to why the Fire Monk stayed.

Before he could ask, he blinked in minor shock and gave a look to a facepalming Weiss while playfully glaring at Kimiko, "Where she goes; I go as I'm her Mate- I mean Bodyguard by Chase Young's orders."

"So it is true then… You're not really James' Daughter?" Snape states as Weiss nodded and also correcting him slightly while making Kimiko amused since the man sat down at his desk afterwards, "Sort-of. He did Blood Adopt me yet I'm not really his birth child; More like just his Heiress as I consider Chase my real dad." Snape nodded yet paused as he looked now at a sheepish Kimiko while Weiss sighed by his next question while his eyes also narrowed, "But perhaps you can explain as to why this… Girl here, messed up by saying the word, Mate, instead of her intentions?"

After seeing that she could trust him, she explained some parts of her past for the next ten minutes; the best of her ability with Kimiko shocked by some of it she hasn't at all mentioned to her yet, and Snape to confuse them went under his desk, and grabbed a bottle of what appears to be wine and conjured three glasses and then poured each one with Red Wine. "It seems that you have suffered more than I can bear, yet afterward you have made possibly the best choices; Despite your… Problems you had."

Weiss only nodded before wincing as Kimiko was the only one that noticed Weiss' breast's slushing only slightly when she moved, yet she downed the glass of wine in one gulp; secretly used to it from the times Kimiko and her outdrank Jack Spicer and Co. . "Yes… But in honesty, I didn't really want to come here at all," Weiss states to make the man blink before he scowled while she then nodded by his question, a yes, "I take it your Adopted Stepfather made it that you were in, no other choice, to be placed within Hogwarts, then?"

"We; My father and I, were told that those enrolled in Hogwarts even before I was born, had no choice in the matter as it would have affected my Magic," Weiss states as Snape only nodded before agreeing with her, "Indeed that has occurred more often than not, Miss Young. As there are indeed other schools for magic; Two of which are the hardest secretly to get into that the Headmaster stated last night... Although if they do show up, I would suggest that; As friendly advice to one house to another," Weiss blinked at this as she was interested by the man's idea, "To make alliances with the two schools of or when an opportunity arises. Especially considering Kuoh Town has rumored beliefs to house Fallen Angels, Demons, and Angels; Even Yokai and few Unknown Gods/Goddesses, while the one within Bermuda has powerful techniques that some of our own spells, was replicated from, partially."

"They are that powerful of schools?" Kimiko asked as she would indeed have to write to Chase and her friends about this bit of info, as Snape once again nodded while he gently sipped the wine he has, "Correct Miss Tohomiko, as I have a feeling things would rather be less boring as they have been, for years to come."

Snape then used his wand to make a slip of paper and while he then wrote an excuse for absences for the two, he paused before looking at Weiss in utter shock at her figuring out why he questioned her earlier, "Mr. Snape… Well, I figured out from your questions and, well… I don't want you to be guilty over my Mom's death by Voldytrix's actions." Snape, however, held back a snort yet was also reluctant to accept this sudden apology of sorts to him, by Lily's own flesh and blood; despite her looks of not only being older but of traits of some kind of animals.

Weiss; after getting a stiff nod from Snape sighed while accepting the excuse paper, and gotten io and was about to leave until she froze, and quickly looked at Snape from his words that even surprised him by, "If you perhaps have any free time Miss Young… If you want to know more about your mother, I can arrange things with myself and a few that knew of her, to speak to you."

"Sure… I would like that Mr. Snape," Weiss states before she smirked by his curious question next, "In honesty though, who taught you how to brew, and the surprising knowledge?" Snape paled though yet kept it to himself by her honest answer back to him, "Why I and my friends Homeschooled Magical Teacher: Wuya."

Weiss then gave Snape a small, honest smile as she left with her Mate to head to the next class as Snape then sighed and states more to himself, "She is a wonder, Lily… I do hope you don't hate me of what I did back then… And I hope to never have to meet the very Wuya I heard about."

* * *

The rest of the day was rather a mix of interesting and boring as the Dark Arts Class was irritating Weiss as the Professor; Quirrell, was stuttering most of the time while also making them only read the books so far, and the room itself strongly smelled of garlic.

The Garden though piqued Weiss' interest while she earned in that house, alongside Neville as they had his house in there, close or around to fifty points in total by the lesson.

Charms Class was rather funny as she overpowered her wand yet thankfully whatever it was made out of, didn't disintegrate and go into her as she overpowered a simple Lumos Spell to where it burnt by odd, holy-like flames, on the wall.

Now they are all back at the Ravenclaw Table while eating their meal; their supper as it was now just hitting dusk outside, and even discussing things until they heard a screech suddenly; a screech that oddly sounded like an actual Ringwraith; from what Weiss shivered by, from the Tolkien movie, as the flames on the floating candles above dimmed a few times before fighting back to normal, and the teachers quickly leaving the Great Hall to investigate things.

"What the fuck was that!?" Kimiko states in one of her rare curses to Weiss as said girl shrugged; most of the students warily now eat or whatever since this was oddly something; from what the group saw of the older students, never happened before.

Weiss shrugged as despite being unsettled, she faced weirder things with Kimiko and the girls; though she secretly did admit she did jump slightly by the unexpected sound, "No clue, My Flame Girl," Weiss states the modified version of Kimiko's nickname; to know quickly that she did get scared slightly, "But if they do exist… Maybe the books and movies were based on facts?" Weiss though stated her words in an unsure way while she ate her other favorite meal: Chicken Roll Stir-Fry; a dish she was surprised the castle knew how to make as it was her own personal dish.

Kimiko nodded as the other girls were occupied by speaking with the other Ravenclaw Housemates and leaned in while once again hearing sloshing to concern her; from secretly Weiss' breasts, " _It's getting worse, isn't it My Love?_ " Kimiko decided to whisper as Weiss hesitated yet nodded as during the day secretly, she felt her chest expanded only slightly, and felt like she was truly for once, not hard from her dick; but mostly wet from her womanhood.

" _I'll take care of it if it does get worse, but since we might be sharing headquarters with other Housemates until they get the project done, we may have to use the restrooms as an excuse, Weiss._ " Kimiko then whisper-stated as Weiss only sighed before ten minutes later, they all see the teachers return with some of them being shocked.

 _I wonder what's that all about to spook them?_ Weiss thought as she just finished her third roll and was now full; as they resembled fancy wet burritos of sorts, "If I can have all of your attention please everyone," Dumbledore began once they were at the Teacher's Table; indeed getting all the houses and the new one to look at the Headmaster, "There has been an odd break-in at the school and as such, we will be placing a charm to monitor the outside for at least a few weeks at best, and afterwards; If there is no further attempts, then we will drop them and continue on as normally. So for now: The outside is limited until dusk, and all students will be told to remain indoors until such notice."

Weiss gave a look to her girls and they shrugged at this unexpected development before Weiss shivered, and thought she saw an odd bird of sorts look at her from the higher windows near the Table Area for the teachers, and left.

* * *

Not known to any of them on the outside of the castle; a few miles away, there was indeed an odd crow of sorts with blood-red eyes that calmly landed on the extended arm of a fully black cloaked entity that was riding a horse; also with red eyes, and stroked the bird as it trilled slightly its message.

The entity was indeed fully cloaked in black cloth of sorts, and secretly was armored in odd black metallic armor that indeed Tolkien himself described secretly, from the ancient words he copied and adjusted as such, into his work.

However it was annoyed though once a smaller cloaked one removed its hood to reveal a red-eyed female that; from also removing her cloak, had revealing matching metallic-like leather armor that did little to hide her High-C-Cupped chest and developing figure, mixed with a slight athletic frame as the hybrid eleven-year-old also had small wings behind her back, resembling a dragon from Skyrim; Alduin that is, alongside not only having bone-white skin but a tail and horns matching said drake; the same armor color scheme as well, with lastly having dull-ebony hair that was in a flower braid; to resemble a feminine crown around her head. " _ **Father, she is nowhere then?"**_ The girl spoke in the Language of the Nine to the renewed Ringwraith; for at least sixty or so years, The Witch King of Angmar… well formerly, as the location was moved and the land has changed a lot.

" **Indeed she has. As the loss and sight of her birthplace and beyond was lost to us… Though we bid our time for now until she learns** ," The Witch King turned to his only child from a relationship of a rare race that is low in numbers; the Arakuda Drakes or Dragons that can assume a human form of not only powers beyond imagining, but of rarity since their blood, scales, and even their bones were used in fouler rituals then the Dark could imagine as that was the fate of his late wife, and his child's only mother, ten years ago after failing on rescuing her.

In fact his existence along with the rest of The Nine, were in fact shocked they have returned as they were sealed within the Abyss of Darkness for so long and they dwelled, remained aware, and thrived while he; The Witch-King himself, was saved and eventually fell in love with the last of the rarest Arakuda Drakes: The Twilight Arakuda.

" _ **But… Would she accept her true Ancestry, like from Former Lady Lily?**_ " His child then asked before he chuckled and then made her scowl, as he rubbed his armored hand over her hair slightly yet didn't at all messed it up, " _ **I believe once she knows as she is a Young as well, she would allow us to serve her and as per agreement between Lady Lily; After foreseeing everything within a fortnight from passing out upon Lady Weiss' birth, then you will get to know her better.**_ " The Witch King paused before he decided to add as his child nodded while responding to her name, " _ **I have recently convinced an ally of ours to sneak you in within the school itself as a student. You may not however tell your true self to that Old Manipulative Headmaster, yet you shall reveal to those she; Lady Weiss, trusts, while then leading her to the secret place the founders built to honor our past… of sorts. Do so when the time presents itself, and then we will see what things must be done by then… Morivanyamë (Dark Beauty).**_ "

Morivanyamë sighs however yet then nodded as she curled up her small wings while then covering herself with her cloak, and began to move before pausing and correcting her father; with him then sighing yet hid pride by his child's actions over the years, in the English Tongue now, "Please call me by Mora, Father, as you and Mother gave me a long name that is still considered a mouthful to those that say it."

He only nodded yet knew that was impossible for him to do so as when his child left, he looked at the castle once more before telling his pet in his tongue one last thing in a whisper and it nodded, before taking off back to the castle. He then left the area upon his horse and was avoiding the town nearby.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later (September 16th, 2006):**_

It has been a rather busy two weeks for Weiss and the rest of Dragolin House as they also obtained a late student by the name of Morivanyamë Kurumi Shadorose, and she was rather lonesome except being near her and her girls and wore mostly black attire to make her look like a Goth, yet she wasn't since she wore no makeup.

They had somewhat easy assignments and other things; including Weiss and Co. training while they had a chance, yet Weiss and a few of her Housemates felt like they were either being watched most of the time or feeling that something was going to happen soon.

Also thanks to the School Charter, Weiss and Co. have now been staying in a new wing within the castle; a forgotten wing that even surprised Weiss and Co.: A wing made out of someone's fantasy as it contained not only actual plant life and whatnot within, and the rooms were designed like a Captain's Quarters within a pirate ship, but it also contained books that were enchanted to be preserved; not knowing it was secretly Morivanyamë's involvement with said Goblins to do this.

In fact a week ago, the Old Coot finally called Weiss to his Office, and let's say that was interesting.

* * *

 **(Flashback: September 9th, 2006; After Dinner)**

* * *

Weiss scowled at Dumbledore as she and Kimiko were now sitting down in the offered seats; with Weiss crossing her arms yet hid her wince as despite Kimiko's doing, her breasts have been filling with even more milk and she doesn't mind, yet the Fire Monk and the others are also worried. With Weiss also knowing if this still is acting up, she would have to contact her father; especially since lately her dick has been less hard, but her vagina was wetter during their alone times.

But back to the reason why the two was here though.

Dumbledore was secretly biding his time while secretly having the House Elves they have here in Hogwarts to know when or if Weiss herself would be weak enough to finally confront; especially since while awaiting his time had looked into things more of the Young Legacy, and knew he had to get his Pawn away after finding things out from the manipulation of Darkness her father has, and into his own version of "The Light" and their families.

Especially in secret he has been administering in her drinks a potion that would indeed do so, yet not aware of the side effects to her true gender as it was meant for a full woman or teen female. As the Potion is thankfully tasteless, alongside being senseless.

"Now I called you here My Girl-" Dumbledore held back a scowl as he was using his grandfather act on the two before Weiss corrected him firmly while her arms still crossed in her outfit she wore to the Sorting, once again, "It's Miss Young, Headmaster, as I don't fully know you, and you Sir, don't fully know me." He only nodded before resuming his words, "Miss… Young, perhaps you could detail me on where you have been? As for an Old Man like myself, I and a few concerning parties are afraid of what may occur in your future."

That caused Weiss to grip her chair slightly with Kimiko having a neutral look yet her eyes held worry over Weiss as she unlike the Old Coot, saw her have a minor flashback within her mind; with the Dursley's time with her, before her eyes to surprise the Old Manipulative Fossil, blinked, as they truly slit like an animals before she then firmly stated; Helenae secretly aiding her in a comforting-based energy she secretly has been giving off when her nightmares were not so severe, "I believe that is also none of your business, as I was perfectly happy to where I currently live at. Plus isn't it odd you want to know some of my personal life when you are not my Guardian at all?"

Kimiko was amused while oddly seeing to her shock, a somewhat modified version of a Shen Gong Wu Scroll they had at the Monk Temple, before covering herself up with her acting face while thinking in panic by what this means, _Does the Old Coot know about Shen Gong Wu?! If he does then this might mean trouble…_ "I am sorry Miss Young, but I should have been more informative about what I mean. The British Ministry is concerned since you are in fact Mr. Young's child and not James… Is that you may be considered a threat in the near future; Despite you being the Girl-Who-Lived against Voldemort."

Now that caused Weiss to blink before demanding as her skills and lessons from her father faded by that, and slammed the desk to recoil the old man; Kimiko grabbing her and sitting her Mate back down while not also seeing the gleam in Dumbledore's eyes at this, "I am not a threat! James was considered my Adopted by Blood Stepfather and I also see my true father, being a better role model then any of you Ass-Hats!"

"Be as it may, Miss Young, it is with a necessity that at least your safety to be questioned while on the outside of Hogwarts Walls, and perhaps-" it was here Kimiko took over as she felt her Mate calm down with Weiss having a thankful gesture within her orbs, at her, while mixed at being angry at the Old Coot by what he means, "I'm sorry but allow me to introduce myself: My name is Kimiko and I'm Miss Young's bodyguard."

Dumbledore; to now make Weiss hide a smirk, had lost that gleam she saw within his orbs before acting still as a grandfather role, "Oh… I was thinking that you were a student Miss Tohomiko. So I take it you have not only Chi of sorts, but Magic, if you are part of Hogwarts?" Kimiko shrugged right back at him though before stating in a half-truth as his orbs now held amusement mixed with knowing; making Weiss ponder this alongside the Fire Monk, "Something like that Headmaster Dumbledore."

He only nodded as if that was a good enough answer yet secretly he scowled at this outcome while adjusting his plans slightly, within his mind, "Then perhaps I don't need to assign a personal bodyguard while you stay then, Miss Young… But perhaps you can tell this Old Wizard a thing or two if you can?" That for the two to ponder before their eyes widen in shock as he was at least half-right yet also wrong, "When did you unlock a creature inheritance, and possibly have a wand not made by Ollivander as the magic it gives off this entire time, was also sent into the walls of the castle itself?"

"When I was younger I guess? It occurred during my time with my Dad, Sir," Weiss states in a partial truth that only gets the man to nod in small acceptance, "But I had to get a custom wand though due to my inheritance interference on certain cores," Kimiko though gave an eye-look of mentally asking her a 'What are you doing', with Weiss briefly giving back a quick one stating a 'Play along' with 'He might know about this'.

"Oh… Perhaps you could tell me why that is, and I can explain possibly what may be wrong then, Miss Young?" Dumbledore asked in sudden interest as she did explain in a covered-up way but in minor details at the same time for a few moments before he was pulling his beard, and then states as if, he may know the cause, "It would seem you may be more powerful than you realize, Miss Young, as sometimes a Magical Core within each of us would be too much for a mere wand, and Wandless Magic could possibly be learned by this outcome; Even Object Foci Magic, on which that would be rare to those in your rare condition." Dumbledore gotten up and to confuse the two as to what his game was, gave her a book that was titled, "Conditions of Magic and What to Do", "This would possibly aid you and any other things they mentioned in the far future as from what I can see, your inheritance also caused you to gain an Adult's body, but not your age. That maybe one of the few outcomes as to why this is."

That got Weiss to show shock alongside Kimiko on their faces before she shook her head as she handed the book to Kimiko; the Monk secretly checking for charms and dismissed the Loyal Charm and Tracking Charm away quickly, as he then dismissed them.

If they, however, stayed longer they would have seen a pair of red, glowing eyes within Dumbledore's shadow; in anger and dissatisfaction before fleeing the man and taking the form of a Wrath-like armored male, and Dumbledore gave a look to the entity, "Satisfied currently?" The entity only nodded before it then placed a glowing, orb-like object that felt pure and uncorrupted, "If this is the soul you stole for me as agreed from the Land of In-Between… Then my agreement of you searching that item within Hogwarts, is yours to take then."

The entity then faded into the shadows of the office while Dumbledore warily sighed, before a satisfied smile was on his face and held the orb; his years of regret suddenly lifted as he stated the name of a forgotten person; the orb glowing a few times when he mentioned her name while he spoke, "It seems you can come back, at last, Arabella."

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

Weiss winced as she felt her chest wobble once again with milk yet less, thankfully, but knew they would be filled once again soon; sighing as Kimiko seemed to have an odd radar off when she needs to be milked now while Mao and the others at their own round table in the air; as the students below were mixed between understanding and small jealousy… with both Mai and Ai blushing for some reason by mere taps to their chests.

The Staff during the two weeks, decided if their mascot was a dragon; the flag on the wall above them in silver lining with a bronze background, and a golden dragon as a design in resemblance oddly to Dojo's full dragon look, then they could sit in the air with enchanted chairs and tables as such; though Hermione was now half-afraid of heights and now was to the "True height" places she feared the most, because of this.

Weiss also has a new look on her currently as she was getting bored with the old one; despite it being her favorite yet also decided to honor her House Colors slightly as she decided it, as such.

It was a lace baby doll camisole that was dark green with black and red flames, along with a grey sleeveless t-shirt that had her father's Clan Symbol on it, underneath. She also wore high waisted, acid-washed black jeans with a silver lining, and acid-washed slashed back denim jacket that was black leather, along with dark green mid-calf boots in black and crimson mixed laces.

Mao and the others; even the Dragolin House Robes though instead of their robes changing, their Hogwarts Necklaces also, like Weiss's, became that design.

"What the hell Mora!" Weiss states as she knocked over her drink yet was stunned before growling lowly, and then looking right at a distracted Dumbledore; in anger, as Kimiko and Sumika; who sat next to her while Morivanyamë gave an apologetic look without words to Weiss as while she wore a basic gothic outfit that clings to her frame, she had no horns, tail, or anything revealing her Dragon Characteristics; due to the Silver Beaded Choker Collar around her neck this entire time as she needs to merely turn it to the left since it was loose slightly to reveal herself, and to the right to hide.

"Weiss, is that liquid what I think it is… Two liquids that is?" Weiss blinked at Kimiko before looking down and fearing for the first time in a while of a light-blue liquid from her juice at the bottom of the cup, and a dark-purple liquid as well that seemed to have been added recently… "Don't tell me I drank most of them?!" Weiss states in a hushed tone to the two as the blue one would explain why she was suddenly getting weak while they trained secretly, as of late, but the other- "That Idiot added not only a Weak Potion without knowledge of your gender, but from the looks, a homemade Enhancer Potion to try and make you weaker… But it seems you drank the Enhancer One more than that though, this time." Sumika firmly states as her glasses glinted when she spoke; knowing that their friend was pissed as they were, the table overheard while they secretly checked their drinks and were stunned to find a golden potion in their goblets at the bottom.

"He has gone too far… Do you think he did the same to the other Houses?" Kimiko states while looking briefly down at each table; the students seemed to be carefree currently and didn't know anything, "Possibly, as that potion is Illegal unless he got a license to do so… In which at this amount for a Loyalty Potion, I think not," _And thankfully I didn't drink my Cider yet otherwise I would be affected by the Old Coot._ Sumika states while adding her words at the same time in thouguts, to her friends.

"Did I just overhear correctly… Dumbledore just gave us a Loyalty Potion in all but your drinks… To him?" States Susan Bones to Weiss as she was a transfer after her own house stabbed her; so to speak, as she was bullied recently by Six Year Hufflepuffs due to her chest being larger than most girls; at a DD-Cup for her age as she was also one of the rare few in Hogwarts currently that went to Early Puberty, at six and a half years old; with her looking like she was thirteen or fourteen instead of eleven.

"Yes, and the fucker screwed up **big time, now he's going to-** " Weiss began speaking before her tone was showing a hint of her Heylin Lizard Heritage yet to then make her blink at Kimiko as the Fire Monk covered her mouth while giving her a worried look as most of her Housemates stopped what they were doing while thankfully their food wasn't Potioned, but to stare at them; Hermione having narrowed eyes of curiosity and suspicion alongside Xion facepalming at her sister's look; knowing it would end up bad on her part, at some point.

Weiss then calmed down otherwise Helenae would have no restraint; she oddly guessed quickly, on not sending her magic outwards to prove a point, and nodded in a thankful look before looking at her cup, and then to Kimiko with a firm glare, "I think it's time we got my Dad involved, don't you Kimi?" The Fire Monk only nodded with a grin, as she gotten an envelope that has yet to be sealed; making Weiss raise an eyebrow alongside Sumika at her, "I thought after some time, that Chase and the other's should know what has been going on the last two weeks here; Especially…" Kimiko then whispered the last of her words to Weiss; to get Hermione more suspicious, " _Not only your body by this news of Potions, but you have yet to tell anyone here; Especially Hermione, some of the things your test has you were given recently in secret, by the King Goblin, and the changes recently made. Mia is a bright girl and if you don't tell her soon about her being your Magical-Based Sibling, then she won't accept things when it's revealed._ "

Weiss only nodded as her test was oddly updating itself after she nicked blood on her entire hand accidentally, during their training session; the other day, and placed her bloody hand onto said parchment as she wondered why it glowed, and once it absorbed the blood, even more, it was slowly yet surely updating with more hidden information somehow; Especially a hidden category that has yet to reveal itself, as "Ancestral Heritage".

Susan was; now like Hermione, in mental agreement to herself was also suspicious alongside Morivanyamë; yet the hidden Hybrid's orbs was secretly knowing since she heard Kimiko's whisper fully while pretending to not at all listen, while she was also reading a spell book about creatures from the library that Hogwarts has. _I guess I get to reveal myself sooner than I thought if this keeps up, for Lady Weiss._ The Hybrid thought to herself before blinking at seeing a rare creature she thought didn't exist at all, in the pages.

After Dinner; with the Dragolin's Table and Chairs in sync as they lowered gently onto the ground first, mostly all the House; After getting permission from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Head of Houses, went outside as to make the girls and boys of the new house wonder why they were going to the Forbidden Forest.

Weiss and Co. decided to finally show their house on their methods of training; knowing some of them were getting suspicious as such. Plus They secretly mad alliances with Minerva and Snape due to showing them Weiss' report back then of her injures and whatnot from them; The Dursleys. Needless to say, the two were pissed yet now acted as loyal supporters to Dumbledore after; not known to them at all, they discovered Loyalty Potions keyed to the Old Coot in their drinks, and even Memory Charms placed upon them they have yet to remove.

The group members of House Dragolin gaped while Kimiko and the others either grinned or merely watched their reactions, at seeing a clear field of sorts; after traversing a few yards into the forest itself. The area was at least; from magic itself being used mostly as the area had plant-like tents, weapon racks filled with training weapons, dummy's, and a lot more.

"What is this place! This is absolutely amazing!" Exclaimed Xion with Hermione and a few others in agreement before they all turned to Weiss as she chuckled, and made them blink in either surprise or minor shock by her honest words while leaning on a pillar nearby, "This is our secret training grounds for keeping the skills we learned in combat, continuous and never forgetting." She paused before adding onto her words as she walked over to a sword stand and merely grabbed a practice blade, and impressed them while holding a wince of the weight; mentally cursing the Old Coot, but also her chest feeling full once again while having no urges at all for it; Weiss using some of her techniques still within the air as she smirked at most of the Housemates gobsmacked looks, and tossed it into the air before it sheathed itself back into the rack, "And always perfecting even more skills to use in combat or other."

Weiss then grabbed a staff and tossed it at Aya; who caught it and grinned with amusement as to what Weiss wanted while seeing Ai and oddly Hermione watching her, and was stunned as Aya was expertly using the staff as if, she knew to do so all her life; secretly though from Chase getting a favor or two from the supposed Monkey King; a puppet made real by a dying man's wish that oddly wanted to be called Slappy, back at the Palace as permanent residents, and Aya channeled to stun the group, channeled her element into the weapon before tossing it in the air as black lightning was then sent to a few trees; charring them slightly, before the forest itself healed said trees within moments.

"I and my friends have decided to train you guys," Weiss began as Ai and the others grabbed their preferred weapons while Weiss also flicked her wrist as her sword then appeared; Morivanyamë now impressed as it was that very blade from long ago, _Now I am definitely; When a chance shows, will reveal myself if she has the Blade of Gondor… Remade once again._ "And as such, I figured we could be different from the other Houses, and also prove that we are not weak or easy to accept things, and possibly improve the way things are run within the castle itself."

Confused by what she meant; not seeing Akane scowl suddenly as she ingested the most drinks unknowingly, "Dumbledore is a foolish old man, and a manipulative person to get what he wants-" "Dumbledore is the greatest ever! I should tell him-" Akane interrupted Weiss before getting quickly whacked on the back of her head by the blunt end of Mao's dagger, hard, and most of them sweatdropped as from Weiss' and Mao's shared soulmate's actions, Akane's own magic made cartoon-based birds and stars to swirl around her head before they left to find homes.

Mao gave a sheepish look to Weiss as their shared mate held the bridge of her nose while using the sword to lean on, and mumbles a few things before wordlessly gesturing Mao to take Akane to the tent, and said futa girl nodded as she was quickly aided by Sumika to the tent.

"As you all could see, only those under effects of a potion would declare that fool as his Almighty God or worse, as you all know by know that Akane likes the juices the castle has." That caused a lot of the House; Hermione, Susan. Rose, and even Sally to gulp with understanding before Weiss turned to Xion then as the girl looked worried; everyone not in the know paling by her question, "Why ain't he then kicked out of office and other things?"

"Isn't it obvious? His positions at not only as a Headmaster, but his other titles within the British Ministry," Kimiko states as this made Susan secretly pale while the others were stunned by this, "Despite him also being a so-called 'Leader of Light', he has secretly done dark things in which he successfully covered his tracks over, even throughout the Grindelwald Campaign he has done some dark things." Sumika came over and added while holding onto her one of two Magical Pistols; imagine a gun that shoots energy instead of bullets, and said energy can be elemental or specific spells while only draining a tiny portion, to a lot; depending on said power.

"But he's the Headmaster... Wouldn't he care about us; The students?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide while Weiss mentally sighed over her words as they seemed somewhat shattered while at the same time; knowing she viewed most authority figures were good and informative yet hearing this while also with the House being reminded of Akane's unconscious state, kinda shattered her views slightly, "Not unless it truly benefits his own needs, Mia," Weiss states as she came over and patted the bushy-haired girl on the back gently before looking at everyone then, "That's why I, Weiss Genova Young, will teach you all that I know and help you like the best as I can; To fight back against those that dwell upon the weak, and further yourself to reach whatever goals you can accomplish. And I never go back on anything, even in training; If you all accept."

 _Yep, she has a Leader's Role alright_ , Kimiko thought in pride to herself as everyone agreed on training, and a few hours later, they were all sweaty and exhausted while a few of them playfully glared at most of the more experienced futa girls, while everyone looked at each other.

Weiss winced as she felt her breasts being filled even more as while she felt herself slowly gaining her original strength back, she still felt sensitive slightly while her chest was bumped into and held back screams as her womb and personal area; which thankfully her outfit protected her from and could also conceal pregnancy; if she wanted to eventually when she was older, nearly made her pass out; Weiss and Co. standing near each other while secretly giving The Hybrid Heylin Child a look in their orbs; in worry.

Everyone besides them though didn't notice except both Xion and Hermione as the bushy-haired girl narrowed her eyes without them seeing anything while they all gave them nods, and Weiss smiled tiredly as she stated then to them, with an honest yet warm smile; secretly impressing the Nazgûl Hybrid Preteen yet she too noticed Weiss' current state, "Then I think the next time we would train, would be this weekend, and as the saying goes from a friend of mine: The longer and better you get, the more progress to your desired goal you would achieve. So we will do as we normally would do until then… So dismissed."

The Dragolin House nodded as when they were all walking, Weiss saw her mates/friends looks and muttered a tired 'What' to them, "It's worse than before… Isn't it Weiss?" Kimiko states near her as Weiss indeed hissed in pain as her breasts felt painful and over-inflated with milk like long ago, and Kimiko sighed before wordlessly leading Weiss and her to the castle quicker than the others, as Hermione and Morivanyamë secretly followed; Mao and the others simply led the House Members back to their dorm.

* * *

 _ **Twenty-Three minutes later; Within the one if seven Girl Bathroom's, the one currently near the Library:**_

Weiss was biting her lip as she was alongside her demon part of her, cursing at the Old Coot for doing this to her since this was ten times worse than back then, while the two heard Weiss' chest slosh a lot within and also seeing her outfit was now refusing to drink her milk; her chest expanded by two sizes, and was slowly yet gradually expanding.

Once inside; not knowing Hermione gave up on looking for them yet stilled as she heard footsteps as she was just got done going to the bathroom, saw through the stall; to stun her, both Weiss and Kimiko were now oddly in the Bathroom in here, and to stun her once again she heard Weiss moan in a hiss of pain while gulping as Weiss' outfit decided to relieve her and dissolved the upper part of itself, and showed Weiss' bare chest while stunning them both as they were bigger than before; with her nipples showing at being inverted until Kimiko gave Weiss a sympathetic look, and was quickly kneading her chest to soon expose her nipples; despite the pain, and- _What the Bloody Hell?! Why is Kimiko sucking her nipples?!_ The bushy haired girl mentally thought in wide-eyed shock, as she also blushed while watching this.

After a few, long, sucking moments, Kimiko for once had to pull away as Weiss groaned in pain while both breast then streamed a thick line of milk; Kimiko giving her the same look while stating sternly as if, she should have known better mixed with also being sheepish, "We should have contacted your Dad while you noticed this, My Love," Kimiko while she spoke, gently touched Weiss' face in a lover's way as Weiss intuitively leaned into the touch seeking comfort as Weiss bit her lip while Kimiko pulled yet knew this had to be done since there was more than usual.

 _My Love, the two of them acting like their lovers…. What the Bloody Hell is going on?!_ Hermione stilled in place; in shock as suddenly, the two turned to have Kimiko be surprised while now covering Weiss herself since it was a fully cloaked Morivanyamë, and she then lowered her hood to stun the three as she was currently her true self; with a smirk on her features, "So this is what you two tend to do, alongside both Lady Akane and Lady Mao as such at certain times of day or night."

Both Hermione and Kimiko thought as one though; unknown to them as Hermione thought she saw Mora looked at her a few times before mainly looking at them; looking at both Weiss and Kimiko knowingly, _She knows! And why is she different like Weiss slightly, but more… Dragon-like / How did she find out about Weiss' Condition?! And why is she showing signs of not being fully human?!_

"I am sure you two have questions… But perhaps I can easily solve your dilemma, Lady Weiss," Morivanyamë states with a true look of concern on her features as Weiss was about to speak yet the three froze by the odd language she said quickly; in Nazgûl, and Weiss; to Kimiko's dismay and Morivanyamë's quiet chuckles of amusement, felt her chest quickly empty and shrank back to her former size alongside her nipples going back into her; to her own dismay, yet was thankful that her outfit covered herself once again, and then glared at Morivanyamë firmly while also stating it as well, "Who are you, truly?"

Morivanyamë chuckles before stating with a half-bow to her, and then rising firstly; with a grin on her face, "I am to what I am truly, but I am not at all human, Lady Weiss; Wielder of a fabled blade of legend, and daughter to not only Chase Young, but to the descendant of Three Ancient Lines." That got Weiss and Kimiko to look at each other before Kimiko looked at her while asking firmly, in wonder, "Ancient Lines? What Ancient Lines?"

"I think it would be better if you recheck your Personal Test, Lady Weiss," Morivanyamë just tells the two and Weiss; to make Hermione blush slightly, reached into her pants and pulled out the folded item mentioned.

Weiss oddly decided by her instincts telling her to carry it around her, and once she checked she froze over in utter shock, disbelief, and gave Morivanyamë a look as if to state, is this true, and handed it to Kimiko as she was in the same state, "If what has appeared indeed did stun you, Lady Weiss, then you have seen nothing yet: Weiss Genova Young; Daughter to Lily Evans and Chase Young; Heiress to the Forgotten Kingdom of Mordor, Gondor, and the descendants of Gandalf the White, Sauron, and Aragorn."

Hermione silently gapped like Kimiko was as they merely thought it was just stories as such, "You mean to tell me… Tolkien's works he done are based off actual facts?" Weiss decided to state as Morivanyamë only nodded respectively to her, "Correct as from the Dark Magic that was adjusted and changed by both Light and Dark Witches and Wizards over the years, the races of the last remain hidden and within plain sight as recently; For the last sixty years… The Nazgûl have been brought back by the Gods and Goddesses of Old and Current, and well… I am Half-Nazgûl and Half of another Human-like Race."

"But it doesn't explain how I'm those three's descendant at all," Weiss states to the Non-Human girl as she chuckled once again as if, this was a joke before getting all three to be more surprised by her answer, "Despite the way things are, The Goblins have secretly kept things until you are ready, Lady Weiss, as your Family Tapestry was enchanted until you recite the Ancient Words in Elvish, and your blade is indeed the remade version of The Blade of Gondor, itself. My father sensed you were born; The One to not only see things differently than their last, but to do things better than Lord Sauron has ever done as you truly love the life of everything yet have also faced darkness unlike any other, during your stay, at Their Home." At the end of her words, she stated it like it was a curse word to amuse the two girls while making more questions go on in Hermione's mind.

"Indeed… But if you are here to tell me this… Why are you in the first place?" Weiss then questioned after a few moments of silence to the Hybrid that looked to then as if as well, she was expecting this, "My Father; If I may, Lady Weiss, fell in love with my mother years ago, and before I was born as Father took a Mortal Disguise… He… Umm, he made a contract to a unaware James Potter after finding Former Lady Lily, and as such, secretly keeping The Nine in better control than Sauron did as The Dark Lord himself had at least more than you all know in followers, and they were sent to deal with most of them until her passing."

Weiss nodded before freezing and warily asked Morivanyamë then before passing out onto Kimiko from not only the information overload, but of her body, and also the words that were answered in return, "What contract?" "Why a Magical-Binding Marriage Contract between yourself and I, Lady Weiss… Well, that went better than expected," Morivanyamë states afterwards as Kimiko gave her a look as the Nazgûl Halfling while she then aided The Fire Monk before commenting on purpose; to freeze Hermione in place and sat back on the toilet to think on this, "So when do you plan on telling Miss Granger of her being Weiss' Magical Sibling?"

 _I'm Weiss' what kind of sibling?! This is all too much information for me…_ Hermione trailed off in her thoughts as her head hurt while once again seeing Morivanyamë look at her briefly; with the girl jumping as she then heard the Half-Nazgûl within her mind quickly, as she left; her thoughts as like her voice was in that spell, " _ **I suggest you think as to what you heard, and research the Line of Durin within this school's library; As I think you will be very… Familiar with it once known, Lady Hermione.**_ "

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later (September 19th, 2006)...**_

Things have been boring for Weiss and Co. for some time as they did have classes and whatnot to the norm; yet same for their new routine while in school, and they did yesterday train their house alongside then also wondering why Hermione although was looking into the library more for the past few days until she was pale when she came back; two rather old yet preserved books in her hands that held odd symbols she never saw before and yet, they looked also familiar to the Young/Potter Heiress.

Though it was at this time; during their way to class that Kimiko stood stiff and grabbed a mirror that was warming up; the House was confused though yet some recognized it as a two-way mirror, and saw; to some girls blushes a cute older boy; Raimundo that is, talking to her quickly, "Kimi, were in our way to your school alongside Chase, as there had been oddly a Shen Gong Wu activated around Hogwarts."

Now that made those that knew of them be stunned while those that didn't, looked at the mirror to them, in confusion, "What do you mean there is Shen Gong Wu here? How would one be around a Magical School?" Weiss states to the Wind Monk as he only shrugged while looking over his shoulder, and decided to; from what Weiss guessed were her father's words as the mirrors tend to only show who is calling while holding it, "Chase states that there might be a lot within England as Wuya is also with us, especially since Dojo oddly became sick from this Wu, girl's. So I suggest you skip whatever class you have since Shard is also on his way."

That caused Weiss to pale as she never forgotten the last bout she had with him as secretly, she was now fearful of the man while also feeling a connection to her one wrist pulse in sympathy to her, alongside hearing Helenae comforting the child. Kimiko, however, sighed yet nodded before giving looks to the other girls in Weiss' group as they nodded and to confuse their Housemates, led them back to their dorm.

Weiss and Kimiko then headed off while not seeing both Xion and Hermione; using her enchanted bag to stuff the two books that were made by the authors of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins; Bilbo being the first and Frodo the mix for second, and also Samwise Gamgee, and then was following them. Morivanyamë fakes following the students, however, and stealthed to the right into the shadows to quickly get to the location faster.

They made it to the Black Lake within the grounds as Raimundo and the others came in once again within the Silver Manta-Ray, and Chase for once on a black cloud produced by Wuya while she only smirked at seeing the school, yet didn't say a word as they landed.

"Hello Weiss, it seems like an opportune time as I was going to have a word with the Old Coot a few days later, but firstly the Shen Gong Wu." Chase states as she made him grunt while picking him up yet gently placed him down. "Yes Father, and I have so much to show you once we get inside," Weiss states to him gently as Kimiko was secretly filling the others into the current events; since Chase knew, and they didn't.

Weiss was going to show Chase to where Hogwarts lay before they all stopped and suddenly dodged an icy-like attack aimed directly at Chase and Weiss themselves, and saw in the air by using artificial wings, was not only Shard; wickedly grinning at them, but of a woman that made her and Kimiko, even Raimundo and Omi blush by her attire; Weiss and Kimiko mentally recognized the woman as such in disbelief yet groaned as possibly those characters were added to her world as well.

The woman appeared to be at least twenty years old while having short, light brown hair and her face is showing a blank, depressed expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono to go with her hourglass shape; her chest size being a large E-Cup, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger than the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of the woman's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low "V"-cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts, and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front also held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble as well, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage. The most noticeable however, was the crimson "Sekirei" mark adorning her forehead; instead of her back, which signifies her status as an unwingable individual. Though one difference that Kimiko saw was the woman's left-arm held a enslavement bracelet that Chase showed them long ago that was also banned from ever using, as that would allow the placer to control the person unwillingly as such.

This was Akitsu; The Sekirei # 7, and the main ice user from one of the few things back then was luckily saved by Weiss' PC back then.

"While our last encounter was… Somewhat frustrating," Shard began as Chase recognized the wing technology of being few of the stolen items from Jack Spicer's Laboratory; the elder teen now complaining about it as such while being with his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, Katnappe, "But after an unforeseen event, I was able to capture this Woman of Ice, and able to forcibly use her powers hopefully to chill you all out."

Weiss deadpanned while oddly seeing humor within the blanked-faced Akitsu's orbs at her and the few others with Weiss, currently, "You really had to make a pun about her powers… How the hell did you even know what she does?" Weiss states before firmly asking Shard; everyone getting into defensive positions as he then chuckled awkwardly to then get them all, and even Chase, to sweatdrop; rubbing the left side of his face, "I may have angered her once I encountered the Woman, and she may have demonstrated it."

Before any of them could state anything risky or whatnot to each other, Wuya stiffened as Shard overheard her, "The Wu is close… It's too close in fact I think we need to get to the forest." Shard smirked as without warning; Akitsu with apologetic eyes at them, used her powers to make ice shards to go after them all while Shard himself, went into the forest; with Chase following alongside all but Weiss and Kimiko in pursuit; Xion secretly staying while also hiding behind a boulder large enough to where she could peek, as Hermione; out of rare bravery, followed them.

Morivanyamë however sensed the Wu they desired as secretly, her mother was also a sensor; but the kind that can sense powerful objects of use, and silently yet quickly headed to where it would be while waiting for them; her own blade personally out. The blade resembles that of her father's mixed with what you would see (With said runes on them) on a Death Knight Blade at the beginning of World of Warcraft, for them.

Akitsu then sent a wave of powerful ice at them with Kimiko in turn, sending a wave of her flames right back; instantly melting the ice and causing a mist to be formed by the same-like speed attacks, and Weiss used her blade to send powerful yet small crescent arcs of energy right at Akitsu; mostly meant to not harm yet stun her, but the icy woman dodged the attacks she sent.

Weiss though yelped in shock as she had her tail struck by another wave of ice, and made Kimiko sweatdrop with a raised eyebrow by Akitsu as she was running by animal instinct by this, in circles as the Fire Monk sent a quick warming charm on said appendage, and snapped Weiss out of her behavior, and made Akitsu fly back now in small panic by the Aura she gave off, and began attacking her with her own black and green mixed waves of energy in retail Iago in of Akitsu sending icy waves the same way; each blast colliding causing an icy-mist like cloud of smoke to be made.

Weiss came out of the cloud while quickly moving backward as Akitsu was using against her blade, a metallic ice-like blade that was thick yet swiftly made perfectly as magical sparks occurred between the two while Kimiko aided Weiss now with Akitsu ducking each physical hit with flames the Fire Monk tried to do as they fought together, against the Ice User.

After a few minutes, and by mere dumb luck on her part, Weiss was able to use; from watching Inuyasha once again as her Dad secretly came through only recently for her Anime within Hogwarts along with the House also enjoying the experience, used Inuyasha's blood-like technique as her hand healed quickly afterwards on the collar itself. Once the blood hit her collar though, Akitsu blasted them away while a dark-like icy aura also formed around Akitsu's frame while she then began screaming in sudden agony before the collar fell off, and changed into a black puddle of goop, and Akitsu fell onto her knees before passing out.

Weiss was suddenly concerned for the icy woman yet Kimiko stopped her and then states gently to her lover/mate, with Weiss hesitating but agreed silently, "You need to go help the others, I can handle this… Go Weiss-Chan." Weiss quickly took off to the locations as a sudden booming sound was heard.

Kimiko to amaze her by what she did herself, easily lifted Akitsu up; not knowing her eyes flowed like hellfire a few times as she did so, and began carrying the unwinged woman to the castle; not seeing the goop glow a icy-like Aura with some of the Black Lake water combined, giving it life. And said former goop began following after them secretly.

* * *

Weiss was running on foot in quick speed; Helenae aiding her as she was worried after hearing familiar voices screaming in sudden agony, and earlier her own father as she ran deeper, and deeper, into the Forbidden Forest; seeing a mountain coming up and once she was there, froze up.

Her Monk friends and Dad was frozen in time yet seemed to be aware. As if, something caused them to tensed up painfully while Omi had tear steaks falling down his eyes, and Raimundo was gritting his teeth a few times to hold back his own screams. Shard; during all this, had a scepter mixed with his scythe he has in both hands, and he touched the sides of the scepter as it shrank into a small pen of sorts, and placed that onto his person before seeing to her shock, Hermione was being shielded by a dark barrier by Xion; the girl using her power to get to her non-blood sister as Mora was one on two fighting against two… Monster Girls of sorts; both girls also wearing those collars while having blank looks and eyes.

The first girl has light grey hair, pale-purple eyes, goat-like horns along with raven-like wings. She wore a leather jacket with rivets and Occult Symbols; typical for fans of early Heavy Metal Bands. She also has fangs, which give her a lisp. She has at least a athletic figure with decent curves; her chest being at lease a mid D-Cup as such. She also worked currently an odd looking staff that was mixed with metal and wood, and at the top was a glowing sapphire orb she was wordlessly sending spells at said shield accidentally as it was meant for Morivanyamë.

The last girl; Like those of a Centaur's body frame, Fal's lower half is like those of a White Lion, each paw having black claws, her skin is pale colored, her hair is white, matching those of her lower halves fur, she also possesses gold talons, gold ornaments, and having a red and gold crown, resembling a Horned Eagle, her clothing consisted of only dark blue skirt and bra, each held by a gold frame. Her chest size; despite being fit with a few curves, was at least a low E-Cup in size. She was also sending odd energy at the shield as well.

These two controlled girls were known as Sophia Lilith Hel'Foren and Fal Aeros Gripaland; Weiss realizing it wasn't just Tohru being alive from her PC back then, but the entire Monster Girl game she used to play as well; and possibly a few others, and the world itself made them real as such with families of their own as sad to say, Shard killed their parents as they were originally Witches from not only America, but we're around Weiss' true age that went into an early creature inheritance (Which can explain their older female features) with their memories returned afterward; mixed with their current from the world itself simulating (As previously mentioned in the last chapter) into everyday lives to the current timeline. And they made a deal as such to Shard to become as they are now: As unwilling slaves while he did as promised.

"Ah, she is here at last; Especially since I brought the backup girls that were forced to join me, and serve as my enslaved girls to my cause in secret. Though I do hold leverage against the former witches as such… Even after nearly a year, they have no idea what I forced them to do for me currently." Shard states with a smirk while Weiss quickly saw the mountain had a glowing light of sorts at the center of it; from a cave, it looked like a barrier was showing. "So you have a choice: Allow me to obtain the Summoner's Stone, or watch as I kill those within my mercy-" Shard was then sent away and through a lot of trees by a cloaked figure showing up before vanishing away in which Weiss thought the cloaked figure looked oddly familiar, yet quickly took this as a sign as she then quickly aided Morivanyamë now against the two monster girls.

Shard huffed once he gotten up yet he landed near the barrier, yet when he touched it he quickly recoiled as it oddly tried to burn him. _Figures this barrier was placed by a Magical-Based Miko… Seems from the written words I have to be considered "Worthy" to pass the barrier._ He looked at Weiss, then at the barrier with a small yet growing, wicked grin from his face; recalling one of the girls still down on the ground as he then leapt down, and then sent energy blades from his Wu-Based Weapon at them.

Weiss dodged the attacks while they both pulled the dulled looking girls that she and Morivanyamë were going against, in shock, that he would attack his own enslaved victims while they then quickly knocked them out by a strike to their necks; accidentally sending a pulse to their collars as they disintegrated with a shadowy-like symbol escaping, when both collars did so.

"Damn it all, I was hoping to take out those girls as well. No matter, I think a long overdue fight would be better than sending lackies to do my own dirty work…. For now," Shard states to them wickedly while seeing someone hiding close by; while they fought Cion sent someone specific to flee yet her curiosity got the best of her, and to make Weiss growl and tried to get to him yet was held firmly back by a equally worried Morivanyamë, he now had Hermione by the scruff of her neck, "However… I think this girl would be perfect for something else I have in mind."

"Let her go, now!" Weiss states in a reptile-like growl with her eyes glowing in rage, at his actions as Xion came over and aided Morivanyamë on holding her back while Shard chuckled at them mostly; ignoring Hermione's terrified look as he states firmly yet wickedly at them, brandishing his scythe next to her neck, "Tell me: Do you fools fully know what my weapon can do in any circumstance?"

Seeing their eyes, he made them scared slightly to make him now smirk while he began telling them; making Hermione go wide eyed by what he said along with trying yet failing to get out of his grasp, "My Weapon can do what it states and more from what I done to it recently. It can unlock any Heritage with ease, and even allow me to even add more to my victims as such by cursing, sickness, and even odd benefits as long as they are my enemies or loyal to me." He paused before to make the two girls struggle as they held back Weiss even more; the teen close to the point of her changing, he nicked Hermione's face briefly while leaving her a mark now sorta like Kakashi Hatake on his one eyes without amazingly, emanating it yet it changed to Ciel's eyes from Black Butler Anime, "I decided to use this girl to unlock the barrier, and figure perhaps unlocking whatever she has even further, and more permanently to piss you off, would bring me immediately… Pleasure of seeing you frustrated, angry, and later on pure remorse by what I just did to her," as he spoke to them, Hermione's one eye then shifted while keeping the color to a dragon of sorts; sorta like Smaug from the Hobbit yet the seal was now within her pupil, and the dragon aspect taking fully that eye itself.

"Follow us if you dare, as your not worthy enough to do so, bastardized reptile; Harmony Dragon or not," Shard then said before leaping with a screaming Hermione, and making the three quickly follow while Weiss gripped her weapon as they did so; her magic quickly aiding them at sudden flight.

Once they got up their a few minutes later, they saw Hermione twitching in place as if, she was in agony while clutching her one eye as it was glowing, and Morivanyamë sheathed her Weapon quickly since they all saw the barrier was dropped and by the sudden sounds, Shard was oddly fighting with someone inside, "Go Lady Weiss. I will see to your Magical Sister as best as I can."

Weiss wanted to stay, yet Xion held her back gently and she then understood by the mixed look she had, and hesitated yet they quickly went into the large cavern while trying to ignore Hermione's screams along with hearing Morivanyamë chant possibly having healing words on her tongue to the girl as they eventually came to the end, and were stumped while seeing Shard fighting oddly enough, a young teen girl.

The girl seemed to be at least fourteen years old while having pink, short, "V" bangs-based hair with amber eyes; her sclera being grey yet there were emotions within them, pointed ears, and wore a mini-dress-like Ninja Suit of sorts while wielding a Katana of sorts as well. This was a girl that Weiss was shocked to see even be here at all while this teen had a slender yet lean frame, and a bust size of at least an average C-Cup since she also seemed surprised to see Weiss was here yet was then quickly knocked away by Shard into a wall.

If I may pause this moment to briefly explain folks.

This was a teen that was a former ninja turned demon by a cloned woman that went by Obero, was none-other than Saya Dena Kojima; from Weiss' PC made real, and magic herself as saving her life dubbed her to guard the stone itself unless someone was worth enough, and adjusted her one form for better use to not only herself, but also "Special Time", and unblocked her memories the clone made her forget. Oddly enough though, her realm was in fact the same as the game/anime series for pleasure as such, Taimanin Asagi.

But what she didn't know was that some of the others she knew were made real as well, and actually made peace while living free in a compound in Japan, while she was also stuck here guarding the stone.

Anyways, back to the upcoming fight.

Shard grinned while he saw Weiss head over to the obstacle that was in his way, and paused as Xion was now in front of him; summoning two weapons that he blinked at from within her, in both hands.

In Xion's left hand was a blade that has a short, sea green handle with a black pommel. Its guard is black and curves around the handle, but does not connect to the base of the handle. The shaft of the blade is silver and has semi-circular indentations on its sides. The teeth are comprised by two silver, triangular blades that overlap each other and slant downward. Both triangles have slanted, heart-shaped gaps in them. The Keychain token resembles the guard and handle. This was Rejection of Fate, and like the other, was a Keyblade.

In Xion's right hand was a blade that has a short, white handle and a diamond-shaped, blackguard. The top of the guard is decorated by two magenta teardrop-shapes. The tip and base of the shaft are white, while the center is purple. It is lined by three diamond-shaped gaps and black, concave edges. The head of the blade is also silver, and the teeth are also comprised of three large, magenta, teardrop-shaped spikes with black edges. The Keychain token resembles the teeth, and is comprised of three small, teardrop-shaped spikes that are magenta with black edges. Purple and yellow flowers and yellow stars are emitted when the blade strikes. This was Crown of Guilt.

"So… The rumors were true: The Child of Black was a Reborn Wielder. No matter, you cannot harm me, and you fully know that" Shard states with narrowed eyes while Xion merely shrugged while smirking at him; her eyes holding rage from her slowly yet surely feeling Weiss' concern, anger, protectiveness, and oddly enough, a new bond formed quickly with the teen she saw was surprised once again since Weiss was wordlessly healing her; with minor wandless magic. "That would be unwise of you to underestimate me then," she states before charging at Shard with matching speed as their weapons clashed.

Weiss though was able to heal the teen girl who was reluctant yet only nodded her head on thanks, and Weiss firmly told her; with Saya cursing mentally by the order being firm-like to make her briefly wet from her past issue with that clone, "Stay here. I'm going to help my other girl, alright? Don't at all move from that spot." Weiss then took off as Saya; due to her conditioning, sighed while feeling her conjure from her back a tentacle to go right into her place, in a secretive way while slowly going in and out of her, and merely watched as she observed the two girls fight against the man she was struggling with.

Weiss summoned her blade and the three clashed onto their weapons; not seeing Weiss' own weapon glow briefly as it clashed with them as both her and Xion, then shoved Shard back while he then began sending dark-like flames at them in orb-like balls; Xion in retaliation, made that shield around them both before she sent her own back at him with Weiss enhancing her legs to increase her speed, and sped right at him while hacking at Shard.

Shard quickly retaliated, however, with that scythe as he then sent Weiss right into a wall; oddly in a cartoonish-like way to leave an indent to get Xion to call out her name in shock before she too was sent as well nearby like that.

"Humph, it seems you have yet the powers to face me, Harmony Dragon. So I will take my Wu, and leave you in turmoil to what I have done for today," Shard states in fake dissatisfaction-like disappointment to her, and he was nearing an odd stone that was merely floating in place within a column of odd energy. The multi-colored stone itself was also engulfed with metallic-like vines with each leaf showing a odd rune.

Weiss, after hearing his taunted words aimed specifically at her, ran right at him with a sudden burst of power within her; knocking him away from grabbing the stone yet also removing it from the beam of light, and onto the ground further away with gentle cling-like sounds, and the two righted themselves into fighting positions.

Xion now shook her head while getting out of her hole and drank an odd mixture she herself made before quickly back at Weiss' side once more; partially healed up.

"Delaying the inedible will get you and your fellow female nowhere, Harmony Dragon," Shard began as he glowed his aura once more, "Even if you do somehow managed to defeat me, I will always win; No matter the cost." Weiss growled lowly at him for that while Xion states firmly back in retaliation as she glowed a silverish-like light, briefly, all around her frame, "Well you will get defeated by us anyways, as we have something you don't have." Amused while charging power to perhaps knock them out, Shard chuckled in fake humor with interest then in his orbs at them both; not seeing Saya sneaking around as the now wet tentacle she had, slowly grabbed the stone and was sneaking away to a safer spot, "And what that might be then?"

Shard blinked in shock as Xion touched Weiss' right arm to see she too began to glow that same aura now Xion was giving off as her own face looked at him in not only determination but not at all fearing him, "We have each other to back us up as those we get close to our hearts, will be with us; No matter when or where we are in any place or time. So you will be going down, Shard!"

Shard gapped at realizing something as Zara glowed before a bright light engulfed the two in both light, and darkness, "No… It cannot be!" When the light died down, Weiss was the only one there yet in her free hand to then make her gap in shock, was a different weapon.

While she had her original weapon on her left now, she had this Keyblade oddly predominantly colored in different shades of eerie green and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip of the weapon appears to be a stopwatch of sorts, while the teeth are diamond-shaped spikes that are connected by a black web structure like the top of something familiar for Weiss; like an odd skyscraper of sorts. The Keychain also shares the time-like theme represented in the blade, as the charm on the Keychain appears to be an hourglass. The weapon also seemed within the middle kept glowing that eerie green color that oddly reminding Weiss mostly, of the Killing Curse as at the tip of the blade was also a curved, Greek-like Runed, scythe made in Black Metal of sorts, and there was a human skull at the end around the hand-guard; the mouth wide opened with Weiss' birthstones as the eyes.

Suddenly, Xion flashed out of her while Weiss held that weapon in utter confusion; Xion stunned as that very blade that her soulmate now had, was thought to have been legendary at best by even Xemnas' own words back in her original universe, "So… Not only you wield that one blade from the past, you also wield the legendary one as well?! Regardless, I think it's time I pull my next trump card out," Shard states with a wicked grin that made those within the area, gulp as Shard channeled energy into his new weapon; the staff, and slammed it onto the ground while demonic-like sigils appeared.

Saya from what she planned to do, stilled as she began holding back screams of sudden agony since her body was shocked by something or someone with a weapon behind her, and to her own wide eyes in shock, was a shade-like shadow of Shard as it smacked her away while dropping the stone, and vanished right back into it's person as he wickedly began to gloat then to have both Xion; who felt drain by her oddly knowing she somehow temporarily fused with Weiss to give her that weapon, and Weiss feeling a powerful energy being emitted now by whatever enchant Shard done, "Now you fools will see my power in action! Come forth!"

Weiss was stunned with summoning not one, but two characters she thought were fiction from her anime series she tends to watch (Not binge when able to… Cough).

The first was a woman who was a beautiful feminine demon; Weiss knew, whose appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather catsuit. She also has the "Mark of Evil" on her forehead and is one of the few humanoids of her specific race which has her upper face uncovered. She also has black hair like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from her back, its eyes are blue and its skin is rather pale, similar to a vampire. It wears the "Nazar Nail" over its right arm; a golden gauntlet with odd runes on it that read: "ラストの将軍" (General of Lust). The ribbons off of her dress are razor-sharp. And lastly, she wore purple eyeshadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup, and had a single extra red hairpin on the left side of her hair.

The second though is what worried her as he dressed elegantly like a gentleman, and his looks and mannerisms are styled after a vampire. He also has a red "Mark of Evil" on his shoulders, black "Marks of Evi on his hands, and a silver "Mark of Evil" on his right foot.

 _How the Seven Hell's did he managed to summon both a Mega and Ultimate, Dark-Based Digimon?! Powerful ones at that?!_ Weiss thought as she and Xion became guarded while the two Digimon; Lilithmon and Myotismon, looked at each other in confusion as to how or why they came here, "I suggest you two fight, otherwise I will end you," Shard states to his supposed summons as both Xion and Weiss held back a retort as they merely smirked at him, "You think you can control us, Mortal? Think again," the female Digimon states to Shard.

Shard though chuckled with all of him not liking the glowing look on his orbs while his left hand began to glow an eerie purple-like color, "On the contrary… You gave me an idea of sorts, my dear," the two Digimon suddenly began to scream in place for once in actual pain, and some of their darkness was taken while also leaving them weak, and he blasted the two against a wall while Weiss and everyone currently there saw him channel the scythe's energy into the small darkness he still has while wickedly chuckling, "If you two won't fight, then why not make your own Darkness aid me then?"

Eyes wide by what he meant, Xion shouted rather suddenly to worry everyone as Saya secretly grabbed the two Digimon, and sent them outside as a barrier suddenly developed; inwardly thankful yet winced as some of her tentacles were sliced yet regrew quickly, "You don't mean to tell me you consorted with-" "Yes, I have. The enemy of any enemy, is a potential ally; Even if it costs the fate of this world eventually," Shard firmly yet wickedly states as within moments, he tossed the modified darkness into the air while it began growing quickly and also reshaping itself into a intimidating form.

It was an altered version of a Digimon from the Frontier Season that Weiss was surprised from seeing: Duskmon that is. This version of Duskmon, however, was a Digimon that resembles a demonic black knight still, yet his armor consists of dragon skulls for his head, hands, and feet, and has silver hair. He has demonic eyes on his shoulders, chest, and his feet. His real, amber-red mixed eyes can be seen in the mouth of his skull helmet. He also wields two red retractable blades that oddly looked like scimitar as his swords.

Chuckling at her shocked face, he states in half-humor to them all with Saya feeling her Mistress' emotions about this outcome as the darkness-made entity got into a fighting pose without words, "As I said before, child, I have seen all your memories; Even all that Anime you tend to watch still, as this secretly aided me while your passed out… Until now that is," Shard began as he held an odd orb that he quickly crushed within his hands, "To Even think of making this wonderful creature… DracoDuskmon."

 _That son of a- He knows everything up to now about me?!_ Weiss thought in a growl while gripping her two weapons in her hand; Helenae agreeing with her without words as DracoDuskmon then attacked Weiss while Shard went after the Wu; Xion seeing the look from Weiss before she blocked the Shadow Digimon's weapon's, went after him.

Weiss quickly ducked while clashing blades, again, for a swiping motion to her head, while she also tripped the Digimon quickly with her tail; DracoDuskmon, however, counteracted with a kick to her pelvis while sending her up into the air, righted himself, and tried slashing her once again yet Weiss blocked with her blades.

Weiss narrowed her eyes while oddly seeing a smirk on the Digimon's face at her as they clashed weapon's once more; Weiss oddly having an urge to knock that smirk off with another urge to hurt him- " **Easy Weiss, your letting your rage slowly take over like long ago,** " Helenae states to her as Weiss shoved DracoDuskmon away from her while also taking a quick breath to calm down, and resuming her attacks

With Xion and Shard, they were exchanging blows with their own weapons while at the same time, the Summoner's Stone was being knocked left and right while they also tried to obtain it. "You think you can best me, child? I have seen things only the Gods or Goddesses can dream of; Especially the other's I am involved with!" Shard states while unknowingly admitting he wasn't working alone; getting Xion to quickly shove him when they clashed weapons once again while also reminding herself to tell Weiss what he stated to her, yet she then yelped as he was then sending fireballs at her, and each one was made from negative darkness.

Xion then glowed a shade of violet-like indigo while aiming her left Keyblade at him before charging at him repeatedly with them both; hacking and slashing a stunned Shard as she went onto a quick-based speed a certain hedgehog if he was real, would have been impressed by, "Ragnazuteken!" After striking Shard several times with both weapons as each strike also left a large energy-like blast, Xion was then behind him with a smirk on her face before leaping away, "Boom." Shard then got bombarded with violet-like energy explosions while he was sent a few feet away from her; righting himself while looking at her angrily.

Shard now glanced to his right before briefly going into a smirk at seeing a specific object nearby as their energy attacks knocked it out of Saya's hands. He then confused Xion briefly before she went wide eyed and shouted loudly as he sent an energy wave at Weiss; Both Shadow Digimon and the Young Heiress Turing before going wide eyed, "Look out!"

Weiss held back a scream-like retort at Shard as his energy attack he randomly done while rushing to the object, actually made her feel ten times in pain as if, she was in a bath filled with knives before DracoDuskmon whacked her away in fake pity before seeing that she needs more training; to the entities own free mind, vanished in a puff of shadow-like mist since Xion went over to her; dismissing her weapons while Saya, went over and headed right to the object as well, sent it over Shard's Head, and landed at least a few feet away from Xion and Weiss.

Shard was annoyed yet used his power then to rush to the Wu as Weiss only nodded her head while shaking her head she was ok, silently to Xion, and the girl went over alongside Saya and Shard, and to their surprise as they even saw Weiss was too, her tail was attached to Xion's right arm as the three touched the Wu; including Weiss in an eventual Showdown.

"I challenge you three; In which is odd, to a Showdown. I wager my own Cape of Eternal Shadows against whatever you wager," Shard states in a hidden angered tone at being placed within this predicament once again, as Xion grabbed a odd item that resembled a star-like gem of sorts to widen the man's eyes with thoughts of where the Seven Hell's she gotten that, "I wager my Stargem of Darkness against you," Weiss as she recovered slightly, held out two Wu since she saw Saya didn't have anything.

The first Wu was a long thin dagger on a handle. In between the dagger and the handle was a ruby. Two golden thunderbolts came out of the handle. The handle was a small, yet wide handle, allowing for easy grasp. This was the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

The second Wu that Weiss kept was a Wu resembling that of a normal lotus flower, but also had a long green stem/handle that ended with a yellow stump, on the bottom. The petals of this Wu were a sunflower yellow, and its center was white. This was the Lotus Twister.

"We wager our two Wu here to a Boss Fight," Weiss states to get the two girls to agree while Shard wondered what she meant and Weiss continued, "We will be fighting against a creature that would live within this area as a Boss from a video game, and the one to strike it down will be declared the winner, and I will also be teamed with both Xion and this girl here, on a three on one Showdown."

"Agreed," Shard states as Saya and Xion automatically state aloud with both Shard and Weiss, " **Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!** " It was then as the land was changing, the others came by too late as they were kept away by a barrier once again while seeing the area oddly change… Into a video game of sorts made real. "Why does my child also loved video games as much as Anime?" Chase questioned to himself as the land adjusted to a familiar, Final Fantasy-Based location. The location was that to Mt. Gagazet, But also mixed with the end parts of where Yunalesca is fought.

Taking a seat nearby that was placed by the area itself, Kimiko shrugged as she just returned from dropping off Akitsu in the healing ward yet was nervous since she thought she saw movement.

Weiss and the two girls everyone saw, was on the left side of the remodeled area while Shard was on the right, and the Wu was missing… but not for long as they all turned to make Weiss deadpanned at what Boss was chosen for their Showdown, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

It was a modified Spectral Keeper from Final Fantasy X, but with metallic armor to make it more menacing that resembled Ultima Weapon from the same game, and had Dark Bahamut's rings on the sides. The Wu itself was oddly enough, at the center of its chest as it pulsed a few times to get the Boss' eyes to glint brightly a few times as it then let out a mechanical-like, draconian roar at them all (I really wanted to use one the actual bosses yet once again, I couldn't find the physical details, so this would have to do; if confused by the three names, just merely look them up, as they will be there).

" **Gong Yi Tanpai!** " The four stated aloud as the mixed fusions of three Bosses; Ultrablaze, roared at them before focusing on Weiss and Co while Shard tried yet failed at attacking the one spot that they all figured, was the chest area yet he was whacked by its tail into a few boulders.

Despite finding that ironic, the three scattered quickly with Weiss wordlessly thinking of the Wu while also twisting her body as if she was truly flexible in each way to oddly have Kimiko thinking for once, a certain tactic now for their special time together because of it, from dodging lasers the Boss shot out of the openings that showed from the chest area at her. Saya and Xion also moved while dodging not only a crimson-flames breath, but also a tail swipe of the metallic, scythe-like tail as well.

Shard then tried blasting them while appearing out of a dark-like mist, and also multitasking on attacking Weiss and sending a hit at the Boss as above its head was now a named counter; Shard having at least one out of five hits.

Things went on for a while; nearly an hour as it was closed while finding out they each had three lives as well, and they were all now down to their last life, with the two groups between Weiss and Co. and Shard, at four out of five.

Ultrablaze, however the entire time, sent out lasers, missiles, dragon-like breath attacks, and even stopping them or slowing them; despite their Shen Gong Wu being in use. It even used those rings as Goku-like energy beams for his signature attack at them; but silver-crimson mixed in color, randomly.

Xion and Weiss were currently blocking attacks from Shard's weapons he decided to use for the last several minutes into the fight now against them before hearing Saya state to then loudly yet it was also too late, "Look out!" The two girls were then hit very hard by a energy beam while Shard leapt away just in time as both girl's life score was now zero; kicking them out of the barrier with their Wu still on them, and making them dismissed their weapons as well.

Saya brandished her katana while hearing a chuckling Shard at her now; positioning into a defense position yet froze by his words in growing anger to worry everyone as secretly while they fought, he had a voodoo doll of Weiss' locks on it and saw her arm bend in an unnatural way; the group with Chase holding back in changing, glowered at this tactic, "Either let me obtain the Wu, pathetic Former Guardian, or watch as I bend the child to different angles as I did in the past to one of Chase Young's comrades that didn't survive my torment."

Saya was quickly about to surrender before she looked at a growling Weiss in shock while trying yet failing to fix her arm as she yelled at her firmly like an order, "Don't give up… Just go all out… You're stronger then he is!"

Saya understood yet didn't want to resort to her "True Form", but… _I want to try and get that item to her since she reminds me of… Nevermind, I guess I have no choice_ , Saya thought with her recalling certain things, and Shard chuckled as she tossed her Wu and her weapon away from her form, "Why thank you for surrendering willing, Ninja, now I will- What? Why are you chuckling?" Indeed Saya was chuckling before she tried yet failed at cracking her neck while narrowing her eyes at him as if, he wasn't worth it yet she was also at the same time, angered by his mere prevented, "You think I'm just an ordinary Female Ninja? Well…." Saya's body then glowed brightly while she shouted in an echoed version now of her voice at him; blinding everyone, "YOU'RE WRONG!"

Saya was oddly thankful for back then as her body began to quickly shift and change to her true raced self, as even Chase was wide-eyed in wordless shock by what she was on mixed emotions for once, as once the energy fades away, Saya became a One-Winged Angel (Which she was made official by Magic Herself as a race); she was turned into a powerful arachnid-like creature, complete with combat tentacles and spider-like limbs while cringing at her appearance as she was forced to be nude while in this form.

"So… This is your true form then? While interesting at least, I still need you gone to get that Wu for personal use," Shard states while Chase wondered why Shard would need this particular one along with a few others, yet they saw Saya chuckle at him while secretly sending her back tentacles into the ground behind her, "Nope, just you Shadowman." Shard yelled in wide eyed shock as he was hit by her with a piercing attack that came from below his feet to quick to count, and was sent away from the battlefield before she began fighting Ultrablaze for the Wu.

Shard scoffed yet hid a smirk while deactivating the voodoo doll, as he has new plans from placing the hairs into his pocket, and left in a vortex before that too was gone, and everyone mostly cheered on Saya now as she was even shocked herself as when she opened her mouth, a miasma-like beam of energy shot and directly hit the Boss to get the final hit, at the heart-like area it had as the area glowed and returned to normal; along with her as she held the Wu.

Weiss sighed though while Xion aided her with Kimiko feeling jealous only slightly, yet shook her head as to her surprise, Saya gave the Wu to her yet they all noticed it hardly glowed or seemed activated while on her hold, and Chase sighed while looking at Weiss, with a look; oddly feeling from Saya tinting at mostly seeing Weiss adjust herself as one of her breasts came out from her outfit, knew he was in over his head once again. _Why does my life oddly seemed curse when it comes to my only child?_

The two Digimon, however, seeing as their ride back home was gone, left quickly while deciding to lay low… for now. Along with DracoDuskmon who chuckled and decided to wait for their next encounter.

They all went outside and saw a note that stated Morivanyamë took Hermione with her to her father for more aid as it seems it was worse than she clearly thought, making Weiss sigh before getting a determined look, and looked at her allies and kin firmly, "Let me tell you what has been occurring personally."

* * *

Well, there you go guys, as I figured since it was X-Mas, I release this chapter out to you guys as a present of sorts. Along with hints of pairings and maybe future plots as such. Now there will be reasons as to why Weiss has thy modified yet "Special Weapon" besides the remolded "Blade of Gondor", and others in future chapters to this Fic.

Now I did hope you enjoy the chapter, as it took some thought on my part and I hope to do another one for you all soon.

Peace out till the next chapter guys!


End file.
